


Bubbles

by always_addicted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Play, Arranged Marriage, Bottom!Stiles, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Romance, Secret dating, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_addicted/pseuds/always_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew he was in trouble the minute his father sat next to him with *that* look on his face. But he didn't expect the words "Governor Hale's son" and "arranged marriage" to come spilling out of the Sheriff's mouth. But really, he should've known it would be bad. He just couldn't imagine anything worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Thanks to [Lupus Ululat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulat/pseuds/Lupus%20Ululat) for the cover :)

“Hey, Dad,” Stiles shouted from where he sat in front of the TV as his father, the county Sheriff walked into the house. “How was your day? Catch any bad guys?” 

Stiles always asked his father the same question. Had done since his Dad had first explained to him what police officers did. And he always got the same answer. 

“If I did, it’d be more than my job’s worth to tell you about it.” Stiles grinned up at his father as he stepped into the living room. “School okay?” 

Stiles nodded. “Same old,” he said. “After last year I didn’t think it was possible for the teachers to give us any more homework, but I was wrong, so so wrong.” 

“You thought they’d actually go easier on you because you’re a senior now?” his Dad asked with a smile. 

“A man can dream,” Stiles said with a sigh. “Coach has added an extra practice onto Saturday mornings too, which as you know is when I do most of my homework. But unless they get some pretty awesome freshman try out for the team, I’ll probably make first line this year.” 

“That’s great kiddo,” his Dad said as he sat down on the couch next to him. “The extra practice will probably come in handy if you do. And I guess you’ll just need to do your homework during the week.” 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Stiles said, eyeing his Dad suspiciously. 

Normally, after they had their quick daily catch up, his Dad would go straight up the stairs to change out of his uniform, so sitting down with Stiles was a little unusual. Not to mention he was sitting on the couch, not on his lazy boy in the corner. His Dad never sat on the couch. The last time had been to give Stiles the Talk, and the time before that was to explain about how their dog – a retired police dog – had gone up to the big kennel in the sky. So whatever was about to be “discussed”, couldn’t be good. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Luckily, his Dad knew him just as well and didn’t patronise him by pretending everything was okay, instead he glanced nervously up at Stiles. “Are you um, seeing anyone?” he asked. “Any girl or boy you’re interested in?” 

Stiles didn’t even ask how his father knew about his appreciation of both sexes and instead just shook his head. “No. I’m not seeing anyone. Why?”

“There’s no one?” 

“Well, I mean Lydia and Danny are both insanely attractive, but they are way out of my league not to mention both dating Jackson Whittemore, so… no,” Stiles said. “Seriously, what’s this about Dad?”

His Dad sighed, but didn’t answer him, instead asking more questions. “And how do you feel about arranged marriages?” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, beginning to worry where this was going. “I don’t have anything against it per se, but I do think it’s pretty old fashioned. People should marry for love, like you and Mom did.” 

“Scott and Allison have been engaged since they were kids, and they’re the most smitten teenagers I have ever met,” his Dad argued. 

“Yeah, but they’re like the exception,” Stiles said. “Seriously Dad, you’re freaking me out here. What’s going on?” 

Falling silent, his Dad looked down at his knees, rubbing his chin as if he was taking his time to phrase his words correctly. 

“Governor Hale came to see me today.” 

Stiles sat up straight. With his father’s questions, this could only mean one thing. 

“She’s looking for a match for her son, Derek,” the sheriff continued to explain. “Apparently when her husband passed, he left it in his Will that neither twin would come into their inheritance unless they were married by the age of twenty-five. She gave them both until July to fall in love on their own. Laura got married in the spring, but Derek…”

“You want me to marry Derek Hale?” Stiles asked, fully turned to face his father now. “He’s a nutjob!”

“He is not.”

“Uh, yeah he is. He spent like a year in a psychiatric unit.” 

“He had a mental breakdown his freshman year of college, lots of students do, and he needed help. There’s nothing wrong with that and he’s fine now. He and his sister run the family business.” 

“Oh yeah, if he’s so fine then how come no one will marry him?” Stiles asked, his disbelief at his father giving way to anger now. 

“Look, I’m not going to force you into anything. Same as the Governor isn’t going to force Derek. But I… I just want to make sure you’re taken care of. That you can have the future me and your Mom always hoped you’d have.”

Stiles frowned in confusion, “What are you talking about?” 

“You deserve to go to any college you want, and you know that with me still paying off your Mom’s medical bills, unless you get a scholarship, we won’t even be able to afford community college,” his Dad explained. “But the Hales have money. Lots of it. And I was assured that you could go wherever you wanted and Derek would follow you. Stiles, you’d be set for life. If you two ever adopted, your kids would be set for life too.” 

For the first time in a long time, Stiles was stunned into silence. He knew his Dad was hard up for money, and stressed about not being able to send Stiles to whatever college he wanted, but he hadn’t realised it was this bad. 

“And I know Beacon Hills is a small town, but accidents happen. If I were to… I wouldn’t want you to be on your own, stuck with all of mine and your Mom’s debts. She wouldn’t want that either.” 

“Dad, I… nothing is going to happen to you,” Stiles finally said. 

“You don’t know that, Stiles,” the sheriff said with a deep sigh. “Governor Hale has invited us to dinner tomorrow night for you and Derek to get the chance to meet each other, and you know, decide if this is something you both want to do.”

“And if we decide not to?” 

“Then so be it,” his father said. Stiles nodded and got to his feet. “Where are you going?” 

“Out,” Stiles said. 

“But it’s pizza night,” the sheriff reminded him. 

“Yeah well, I’m not really in the mood,” Stiles told him, slamming the front door behind him on his way out. 

He couldn’t believe his father would actually agree to an arranged marriage for him. Sure he was eighteen, so legally didn’t have to do anything he didn’t want to. But this was his Dad. Someone who Stiles had on more than one occasion, heard express pity upon those who ended up in arranged marriages. Hell, he’d nearly broken Scott’s Dad’s nose when his Mom came to him in tears to ask if there was a way to stop the engagement that had been agreed to without her knowledge. But there had been nothing they could do, so his Dad helped Melissa throw out Scott’s Dad and hit him with a pretty hard right hook for good measure. Stiles just couldn’t comprehend why he would verbally agree to the arrangement. 

“He wouldn’t do it if he didn’t have a good reason,” Scott said. 

Stiles had ended up at Scott’s after speeding away from his Dad’s in fury. Allison had been there, having a “study” date with Scott. But considering it was a Friday night and they had study dates at least three times a week, Stiles couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for interrupting. This was an emergency and if anyone would know how he felt right now, it would be these two. 

“He said he wants me to be able to live the life him and Mom always wanted for me. Go to whatever college I want, be able to provide for my family,” Stiles said. “I just… Mom used to tell me stories about how her and my Dad were two of the few couples in their class who weren’t forced into a loveless marriage. 

“Not all arranged marriages are loveless,” Allison said. “My parents are crazy about each other. And me and Scott love each other.” 

“Yeah but you guys have had since the age of twelve to get used to the idea and each other and you’re not getting married til after college. If I agree to this, then I’ll be married before I’ve even graduated high school.” 

They all fell silent for a moment before Scott spoke up, “At least he’s giving you a choice, Stiles,” he said. “And it would be good if you could go to one of the Ivy League schools like you always wanted. Prove Harris and all those other asshole teachers wrong once and for all.”

“Yeah but I don’t want to just marry the guy for his money,” Stiles argued. 

“Why not, that’s what he’s doing to you,” Allison pointed out. “He doesn’t get his inheritance unless he’s married. And knowing the Hales, I bet it’s a lot.”

Stiles sighed and flopped backwards onto Scott’s bed. 

“When are you meeting him anyway?” Scott asked. 

“Tomorrow. The Governor invited us for din…” Stiles paused as he was suddenly deafened by Allison’s very loud squealing in his ear. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

“I need to call Lydia,” she said as she pulled out her phone. “We need to go shopping. You need something nice to wear.” 

“No. You can’t tell Lydia,” Stiles said. “If you tell her then she’ll tell Jackson and the entire school will know before I’ve even met the guy.” 

Allison narrowed her eyes at him. “But she’s the best person for this.” 

“Just tell her it’s a date. Say it’s some college dude from the next town,” Scott said. 

“Yeah, like she’ll believe that,” Stiles said. But he turned to Allison and nodded at her anyway. Even if he wasn’t going to agree to any marriage, he couldn’t turn up to the Governor’s house in jeans and a t-shirt. He wouldn’t even get through the front gates and then his Dad would make the decision for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Coach had announced that they would be having Saturday morning practices after tryouts were completed next week, Stiles had been determined to enjoy his last Saturday morning of freedom for the rest of the academic year. However, Lydia and Allison had other ideas.

They arrived at his door at eight o’clock sharp, let in to the house by his father before marching into his bedroom and yanking his beloved comforter off of him. If Stiles hadn’t been so annoyed at his rude awakening, he would’ve been highly embarrassed at the two most popular girls in school being in his, well typical teenaged boy room while he was only wearing his favourite Spider-Man undies and sporting his usual morning wood. Instead he just got up and stormed past them both, ignoring his Dad’s humoured grin on the way to the bathroom. He was ignoring his Dad anyway, until they got all this stupid marriage thing sorted out. 

His shower didn’t help his mood any. In fact, he remained pretty miserable until Allison appeared with a giant mug of coffee while he was in the midst of putting on the clothes Lydia had picked for him. He wasn’t going to begin to go into how weird it was that she’d went through not only his wardrobe, but his underwear drawer too as apparently he needed to wear the right kind to try on the kind of clothes she had in mind. 

“What kind of date is this anyway?” Lydia asked as Stiles drove them to the mall. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked cautiously. 

“Well is it a casual hook up, like burger and a movie? Or is it more formal, like dinner at a nice restaurant or something?”

“Um… or something?” Stiles said with a blush. 

“Okay, Stilinski what are you not telling me?” Lydia asked with narrowed eyes. “Allison, what is he not telling me?” 

Allison raised her hands in surrender while Stiles just sighed. “It’s not a date, not really. I’ve… you promise you won’t tell anyone? Not even Jackson?” he asked, staring in the rear view mirror at her. “Cause I swear, Lydia I will never forgive you if you do.” 

“Jeez, yes okay. So what is it?”

“Governor Hale invited me and Dad to dinner,” Stiles said. “He asked me to keep quiet about it ‘cause he’s worried the press will find out and make something of it that it’s not.”

“Okay, so… something more formal then?” she asked. 

“Well yeah, but I don’t want to look too stuffy. I mean, it’s just dinner between two families.”

Lydia hmm’d at him as if she still didn’t quite believe that Stiles was telling her the truth. However, she didn’t push it any further and for that, Stiles was thankful. Allison would probably fill her in on the rest later anyway.

The first store they went to was way out of Stiles’ price range, but Lydia assured him it was merely to try some different designs on before going on to find a more affordable version. 

The girls made him try on four different designs of jeans – that weren’t nearly baggy enough around the crotch area for his liking and also explained the tighty whities Lydia had picked out for him – three pairs of smart pants, six shirts, three vests and two actual suits. He liked one of the suits two of the shirts and one pair of pants. But what he liked didn’t matter either way, as apparently it wasn’t his choice. 

It took another three and a half hours, five stores and the trying on of more clothes than Stiles could count before they were done. He had two pretty decent outfits that he would choose from later after he had a long, long nap. Sighing in relief, he started to head back to the parking lot when Allison grabbed his arm. 

“Where are you going?” she asked. 

“Uh, home?” he replied. “I have everything,” he added, holding up his bags. 

“And just what do you plan on wearing on your feet?” Lydia asked with a raised brow. 

Stiles was scared to answer. “Um, shoes?” 

“Exactly,” Allison said, pulling him in the opposite direction. 

“And you really do need some new underwear,” Lydia informed him. “Geeky boxer shorts are for Sunday afternoons and sick days only.” 

Stiles grumbled but followed them anyway. If he went along with them, then it would be over quicker and he could have his nap. They pulled him into what he could only describe as shoe hell, with too many people – parents, children, teenagers, lone adults – all trying to get he attention of the three sales staff on the floor, pushing each other out the way and waving shoes in the air frantically. Luckily for him, Allison and Lydia were a pretty awesome tag team, with Allison finding the shoe and Lydia demanding that the sales assistant get her the matching one for Stiles to try on. 

The guy that was serving looked like he had only just turned sixteen and was absolutely petrified by Lydia and her scary demanding eyes. Stiles had known her all his life and he still sometimes got scared of her too. He tried to give the dude a sympathetic look as he set down four shoe boxes next to where Stiles was sat, but he was too petrified to look up and make eye contact so he missed it. 

“It’s a shame you can’t try them on with the new pants,” Lydia said as he slipped his feet into the second pair. “We’d get a better idea which ones were better.” 

“Yeah, well I guess we’ll just have to use our imagination, then won’t we?” Stiles grumbled. 

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m doing this for your own good, Stilinski. I don’t have to be here. You think I enjoy shopping for other people? Think again. I would much rather be getting a manicure right now. But no, I’m instead spending my Saturday helping out some moron who won’t even tell me the real reason he needs my help in the first place,” she snapped. “Now quit moaning and try on the loafers.” 

Realising that Lydia actually didn’t have to be helping at all and that he was grateful for the time she’d given up, even if he’d have preferred to have just gone and bought something from Walmart, he finished putting on the shoes and stood up for her to inspect. 

“I like these ones,” she told him. “Allison?” 

“Yeah, I think they’re good,” Allison nodded. 

“Awesome, loafers it is then,” Stiles nodded, happy that he didn’t have to try on the others. He quickly slipped them off and handed them to the sales assistant before putting his own back on and standing up. Smiling at Lydia, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re buying us lunch,” was Lydia’s only reply before she led the way to the cashier. 

Stiles exchanged a small smile with Allison before they both followed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Stiles! We’re going to be late!”

Stiles huffed at his reflection. He was wearing the black pants and the fitted dark purple shirt Lydia had picked out for him. He’d showered and shaved and only put on just a tiny little bit of aftershave so as not to overwhelm everyone’s sense of smell, just like Allison told him. But he had one problem; his hair. 

No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get it to sit right. Normally it was fine, he would put a small bit of wax on his hands and a couple of swipes through his hair later and it sat perfect. Not tonight though. It was like it knew it was important. Biting back a frustrated growl, he tried to tweak the bit at the side once more, but it just sprang right back to how it been before. 

“Seriously, this is why we’re late?” his Dad asked as he appeared at the bathroom door. 

“Don’t even,” Stiles snapped at him, the first words he’d actually spoken to his Dad all day. 

“Your hair is fine Stiles,” the sheriff said as he stepped forward and confiscated the wax. “In fact, you look very handsome. Now, come on,” he added, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulder. 

Personally Stiles thought he looked like Harry Potter, but he allowed his Dad to drag him out of the bathroom and down the stairs. He let go once they reached the front door and threw Stiles’ keys at him. 

“I’m not really keen on taking the cruiser to the Governor’s house. If any press are hanging around…” he trailed off, knowing Stiles would understand. 

“Yeah, ‘cause no one in this town knows the kind of car I drive,” Stiles replied, pushing his way past his Dad and out the front door. 

“I didn’t mean we have to be sneaky about this,” his Dad said as he climbed into the passenger seat. “I meant it in a way that people won’t be wondering why there’s a police car parked in the Governor’s drive.” 

“It’s not that weird for town officials to have dinner together,” Stiles pointed out. “You’ve been to the Mayor’s house plenty.” 

“Just drive, Stiles. Or else we really will be late.” 

Not answering, Stiles instead revved up the engine, feeling a satisfying smirk appear on his face as the stereo began blasting out the music he’d been listening to on the way back from Scott’s the night before. It was very angry music, which he knew his Dad hated. And unlucky for his Dad, Stiles was the only one who knew how to actually work the overly complicated and temperamental stereo. 

The drive up towards the Hale property didn’t take that long. Stiles and his Dad lived near the centre of town, apparently a strategic choice so that the sheriff could get to any emergency within fifteen minutes. The Hales however lived up in the hills from which Beacon Hills got it’s name. They owned about five thousand acres, which included some of the surrounding forest. When he was younger, Stiles had actually accidentally wandered into their land through the woods a couple of times, but after Deborah Hale became elected, fences were put up to keep out trespassers. But he’d always thought it would be pretty awesome to grow up in that house with all those woods to explore. His garden didn’t even have any trees. 

After making their way up the back road towards the Hale property, Stiles took the turn off onto the private drive that would lead them up to the house. It was such a dark and secluded road, hemmed in on both sides by large, looming trees, that if Stiles hadn’t actually known it was there, he would’ve driven right past it. As it was however, a minute later he found himself pulling up in front of a large gate where an actual armed guard stood. 

“Uh…” Stiles said as he stared out the window at the guard. 

His Dad though seemed to still have his wits about him. He leaned over Stiles to wind his window down and calmly told the guard who they were. After a short nod, the gate opened and Stiles was driving through them towards the brightly lit house. 

He had expected there to be some kind of large fountain or something in the middle of the drive, but there wasn’t. Instead there was a normal paved drive that led to the side of the house where five cars were parked. All of them looked like they were worth more than Stiles’ house twice over. 

“Do I just park anywhere?” Stiles asked. 

“Uh, I think so,” his Dad shrugged. So Stiles parked the jeep next to a dark, sleek looking sports car. But before he could climb out, his Dad stopped him with a hand on his arm. “Look, I don’t want you to be too nervous or worry that we’re going to force you to do something you don’t want. Just relax, get to know Derek and just… see what you think, okay?” 

Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Yeah, Dad. Okay.” 

Nodding, his Dad finally let go of him and led the way towards the front door. It was opened before they got there by what Stiles assumed was the butler.

“Good evening gentlemen,” the man said as the sheriff quickly handed Stiles a black box, which Stiles knew contained a bottle of rather expensive whisky. 

“Good evening,” his Dad said with a nod as they entered. 

“Did you manage to park your car?” the butler asked. 

“Um, yeah,” Stiles nodded, not entirely sure what to think about the fact that the Hales were rich enough to have a freaking butler. 

“The Governor is this way,” he said, leading them into what looked like some kind of library slash parlour. 

Stiles tried not to get distracted by the floor to ceiling bookshelves and instead turned his attention to the people in the room. There was the Governor who he would recognise anywhere, then there was a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair standing next to her. She had to be Laura Hale, or Laura Taylor as was now her married name. The blonde headed guy next to her was probably her husband, which meant that the tall, strikingly handsome, black haired man on the other side of the Governor was Derek. And shit! He was hot. Like he was put on this earth to be naked and adored every day kind of hot. 

“Wow.” 

The governor who had just been in the middle of greeting his father and introducing everyone paused as the room as one turned to look at him. 

“Uh, I mean, that’s a lot of books,” Stiles said, pointing around the room. “I’m a big fan of books.” 

The governor smiled softly at him. “My late husband built the library,” she informed him. “Unfortunately, neither myself nor the twins had his passion for reading so it hasn’t been updated in a few years.” 

“Oh good, so it’s Twilight free then?” he asked with a serious nod, making the Governor smile some more and earning a small laugh from Laura. Derek however, just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. “Uh, my Dad said you liked whisky, so…” he all but thrust the box into her arms. 

“Blue label?” she asked with a raised eyebrow that matched her son’s. “Thank you, Stiles.” 

“You’re welcome, Governor,” he nodded. 

“Please, while I’m off duty you’ll call me Deborah.” 

“Right,” Stiles nodded, looking towards his Dad who gave him a small wink, letting him know he wasn’t making a complete ass of himself. 

“David, be a dear and get our guests a drink,” Deborah said, and Stiles watched as her son in law all but jumped to do her bidding. Looking around Stiles noticed that the butler had disappeared, or else he was sure that it would’ve been him getting them drinks. 

“What can I get you both?” 

“I’ll just have a small scotch, thanks,” the sheriff said. 

“Uh, soda,” Stiles told him. He wasn’t sure if Deborah would over look the fact that he was too young to drink alcohol or not, so decided to go for the safe option. “I’m driving.” 

Deborah smiled again, as did Laura while Derek didn’t appear to react at all. Stiles knew he was being studied hard, that Derek was trying to decide if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Stiles or not. Stiles wished he could just take him aside and tell him not to bother as there was no way a wedding was going to happen, even if he wouldn’t mind getting all up in that. 

“What do you drive?” Laura asked him as his Dad and Deborah moved to the side to talk about no doubt ‘adult’ stuff. 

“Um, it’s an old Jeep Wrangler,” Stiles said. “It belonged to my Mom and used to be this horrible, pukey green colour. But I repainted it blue when I got my learner’s permit. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I’m thinking silver or even black would’ve been better.” 

“Black’s boring,” Laura told him. “Derek’s car is black, even though I told him to get red. Red’s his favourite colour. But for some reason, he went with black.” 

“I liked it in black,” Derek said with a shrug. 

“Sometimes black is better. Only certain cars can pull of red,” Stiles said, trying to make Derek less uncomfortable. He got a tiny half smile in reply. “Hey, is that sports car out there yours? ‘Cause that car is awesome. So much cooler than my jeep.” 

Derek nodded. “It’s a Camaro.”

“It’s his baby,” Laura said. “Derek doesn’t love anything or anyone as much as he loves that car.” 

“Oh I get that. I’m very attached to my jeep. I swear, no one understands me like she does,” Stiles told her. 

“Finally,” Derek said. “Someone else who appreciates cars like I do.” 

“Oh God,” Laura said with a roll of her eyes. “Just what I need. Two of you to gang up on me. I can tell you’re going to be bad influence on him, Stilinski.” 

Stiles blushed a little at that, as did Derek. Thankfully though, they were saved by David coming back over with their drinks. 

“So, I heard you play lacrosse?” David asked him. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m hoping to actually make first line this year. Try outs are on Tuesday, so it all depends on the freshmen,” Stiles said with a nod, taking a sip of his soda. 

“Derek was never any good at lacrosse either,” Laura said. “He was only on the team ‘cause Mom made him.” 

“Thanks,” Derek said to her before turning to Stiles. “I mostly just sat on the bench.” 

Stiles gave him a small nod. “I know the feeling,” he said. “Though I suspect it was probably worse for you if you didn’t actually even want to sit on the bench. I’m actually just happy to be on the team.” 

“Really?” Derek asked in surprise. 

“Well yeah. I love lacrosse. Not to mention, it means I only have to do one session of phys ed a week rather than two.” 

“Aren’t there other perks too?” Laura asked. “Don’t all you jocks get the entire school throwing themselves at you?” 

Stiles could feel himself blush again. “I uh, I wouldn’t know about that. My nerdiness kind of overshadows my jockiness.” 

Laura very visibly looked him up and down at that. “You? A nerd?” she asked. 

“Um, yeah? I mean, I get straight A’s. And if it wasn’t for Harris always giving me detention I’d probably be in the running for class valedictorian.” 

“Straigh A’s huh?” she asked with a smirk. “Sorry, I’ve just never seen a nerd look like this before.” 

Stiles shrugged as a way to hide his embarrassment at being very obviously checked out by the sister of the guy his father was trying to marry him off to. Speaking of, glancing at Derek showed that he too was very much checking Stiles out. 

“Well… I guess times change,” Stiles said, looking over towards his Dad and hoping for a rescue. 

“Lay off the poor guy, Laura,” David said stepping forward to put his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and turn him away from Derek and Laura. “Don’t worry about her, Stiles. She’s like this with everyone. And as for Deborah, she’s a big pussycat. Seriously, that whole scary governor persona you see on TV is just that, a persona. She’s just like any other mom.” 

Stiles sighed. “I know, I’m just…”

“It’s a big decision, I know,” David nodded. “But if you stay all uptight like this, you’ll never be able to relax enough to get to know Derek.” 

Nodding, Stiles made to reply but was interrupted by the butler returning to tell them dinner was ready. As he followed the Hales towards the dining room, he tried his best to heed David’s words. If anything, he was the only one here who had any idea of what he was going through even if he probably had been dating Laura for a while before meeting Derek and Deborah. 

As they entered the dining room, Stiles tried not to gawp and it’s grandness and had a horrible feeling that he had completely failed. The house itself didn’t appear to be that big. Sure it was about three times the size of Stiles’ home, but for the amount of land, Stiles expected a house big enough that the dining table would be able to seat around forty. However, it appeared to be just a regular sized table but instead of cheap pine like the one at his house, it was made from a dark mahogany and probably cost an absolute fortune. 

Everyone else sat first which left him in the only free seat, next to Derek. His father and Deborah were at either end of the table with Laura and David across from them. But still, it was weird. 

“Water?” 

Stiles turned to see Derek holding a water jug at him. “Yes please,” he nodded, noting that Derek poured himself some water too while the others were all having their wine glasses filled by the butler – who Stiles really needed to learn the name of. “You don’t have to on my behalf,” Stiles said quietly, gesturing to Derek’s glass. 

“I don’t drink alcohol,” Derek told him. 

Stiles wanted to ask why, but he wasn’t sure if that was polite or not. If Derek had some kind of drinking problem, then it would probably come across rude, but then again if he did for some reason agree to this marriage, then that is something he’d want to know about. 

“It’s a personal choice,” Derek told him, seemingly able to read Stiles’ mind. “I’m a bit of a health freak.” 

“Really?” Stiles asked disbelievingly. “So you don’t eat burgers or any kind of junk food either?” 

“No, I do. Just not often,” Derek explained. “I mean, I had champagne at Laura’s wedding. I just try and avoid it if I can.” 

“Ah, okay,” Stiles nodded. “I thought you were some kind of android for a moment there.” 

Derek gave him another one of those small smiles that Stiles could only describe as adorable, which really should’ve been the first sign that he was in trouble. 

“So, Stiles,” Deborah began. “Your father tells me you’ve got your sights set on the Ivy League.” 

“Uh, well, actually I’ve been looking at UCLA, Berkeley and California State. You know, something a bit closer to home,” he said, avoiding looking at his Dad. Everyone in the room of course knew straight away that he was looking at them as it would ultimately be cheaper to attend and he really didn’t want the conversation to head towards money and make the evening even more uncomfortable. “But Columbia is probably my dream school.” 

Deborah gave him a small smile. “Laura attended Brown,” she said. “And Derek of course began his academic career at Yale before he transferred.”

Stiles knew that ‘transferred’ actually meant ‘went crazy’ so didn’t make a point of it and instead turned to Laura. “What’s Brown like?” 

“It was good,” she said. “College is college. I don’t think it really matters where you graduate from unless you actually want to work in a world where that kind of thing matters. And really, who does?” 

Stiles wasn’t sure if she was trying to make Derek feel better about not finishing school at Yale or make Stiles better for not being able to afford the school of his choice. 

“Well, no matter,” Deborah said. “You’re a smart boy and I’ll be more than happy to provide a letter of recommendation.” 

“Thank you,” Stiles said, sincerely. Although, he wasn’t sure how appropriate that would be given the circumstances. 

As dinner was served, Stiles noted that the other four engaged in conversation in such a way that they were blocking both himself and Derek out. Whether that was deliberate or not, he wasn’t sure. 

“I went to LA,” Derek said quietly. Since Stiles had his mouth full, he simply raised his eyebrows in question. “After… after Yale. I started on an engineering program there, then when I went to LA, I took some lessons in carpentry.”

Stiles quickly swallowed. “Carpentry? That’s uh, that’s unusual,” he said. 

Derek shrugged. “I like it.” 

He wasn’t sure why, but Stiles had a feeling that Derek gained his affinity for carpentry while in hospital. Derek had to know that Stiles knew this, after all, his family was in the public eye. Everyone in the country knew. But then, Derek didn’t have to tell him any of this stuff. He could just as easily ignore Stiles and hope he went away. So Stiles nudged him softly with his elbow and gave him a small smile. “Maybe you can show me some of the stuff you’ve made sometime.” 

Derek’s frowning brow immediately relaxed as he nodded. “Yeah, maybe.” 

The rest of dinner past in much the same way, with Derek and Stiles occasionally being included in the others’ conversation but mostly being left to themselves. Which really seemed kind of pointless as afterwards when the rest of them retired to the rather suave living room Stiles had merely caught a glimpse of earlier, he and Derek headed towards the back of the house to the ‘lounge’ where they would apparently talk in private. 

They went via the kitchen and Stiles noted the butler and two - well he didn’t want to say maids – other servants cleaning up all of the dishes used for dinner while storing leftovers in the fridge. 

“You want a coffee?” Derek asked him. 

“Sure,” Stiles nodded. “Thanks.” 

“I just made a fresh pot, Derek,” one of the women by the sink called out. 

“Thanks, Anne,” he said. She was a middle-aged woman and Stiles got the feeling that Derek had known her for most of, if not all of his life. 

Derek must’ve caught the way Stiles was looking at the three on the other side of the kitchen as he gave him a smile and inclined his head towards a door at the opposite side of the kitchen. Stiles quickly followed him, cradling his cup of coffee in his hands like it was a life raft, terrified that he was about to be lead into another extremely expensive room that he would completely feel out of place in. 

Though, what he was met with was a rather cosy, normal looking living room. There was one long comfy looking sofa that curved round the wall and could probably seat about twelve people if it wanted and was directly opposite the biggest television Stiles had ever seen in his life. There was a coffee table in front of it that held a well worn paper back and some magazines. There was also a sketch pad with a pencil sitting on top that Stiles was itching to take a look at. However, Derek distracted him by opening the huge floor to ceiling doors that lead out to a small porch over looking the forest and let a rush of cool night air in. There was a hammock hung on the porch that Stiles could vividly imagine Derek sitting in as he read or sketched whatever was in that book. 

“They’re not full time employees,” Derek said as he gestured for Stiles to take a seat on the massive sofa. “Anne used to be, but now she just comes and cleans once a week. The house is too big to keep up on my own.”

“You live here on your own?” Stiles asked in confusion. 

“Well mostly. Laura moved to the city with David, and Mom’s only here about one weekend in the month,” Derek explained before going back to explain about Anne and the others. “The other two are her daughter and brother in law. My Mom asked them to help out tonight. She didn’t want any outside caterers ‘cause well, she doesn’t want people to know about my, father’s wishes.” 

Stiles nodded. “I get that. My Dad didn’t want to bring the cruiser so as not to draw any attention,” he said. “Although, I’m starting to think he actually just wanted to be able to enjoy your mother’s rather expensive alcohol selection.” 

“Possibly,” Derek smiled as a silence fell upon them both. Stiles quickly took a sip of his coffee before Derek spoke again. “You’re not a fan of arranged marriages are you? 

“What makes you say that?” Stiles asked, a little startled at the question. 

Derek shrugged. “It’s okay. I’m not either,” he said. “My parents were both engaged to other people when they eloped. I always wanted something like that for myself.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Stiles nodded. “Why are you doing it then? Wouldn’t your Dad have wanted you to marry for love too?” 

“Probably,” Derek shrugged. “I doubted he thought I’d still be single by this point.” 

“Why are you?” Stiles asked before he could stop himself. “I mean, not to sound like a dick or anything, but you’re rich and kind of easy on the eye. Aren’t people throwing themselves at you?” 

“Yeah, they are,” Derek nodded. “That’s kind of the problem though.”

“What do you mean?” 

Derek was silent, studying his cup for a moment before he replied. “I have a lot of trust issues,” he said. “I’m a lot better than I used to be. Less… paranoid. But, I don’t think I could ever be sure if anyone actually wanted me for me.” 

Stiles sucked in a breath. “Well if anything, that should probably tell you that this just won’t work,” he said. 

“You want to go to college,” Derek said, to which Stiles just nodded. “And that’s all you want?” 

“Marrying you wouldn’t help make the decision on whether I go to college or not. Yes it would open up more doors for me, but it doesn’t change the fact that it has no bearing on my future choices,” Stiles told him. 

“Then why are you doing it?” 

“Who said I was?” Stiles asked. 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I only agreed to come here because my Dad thinks he’s doing the right thing by me. But I’m not going to agree to marry someone I don’t even know. And dude, you don’t even know me. I could be a complete dick for all you know. Not to mention, we’ve never lived together. How do you know that my squeezing the toothpaste from the middle won’t drive you insane?” 

“Do you?” Derek asked. 

“No, I squeeze from the end. But that doesn’t matter. The point is, I don’t want to marry someone who doesn’t trust me as far as he could throw me and we’d be complete idiots to agree to this right now.”

“So… date me.”

“What you?” 

“Date me. For a month. We can get to know each other and maybe learn to trust each other?”

“And if it doesn’t work out?” 

Derek shrugged. “I suppose there’s always mail order brides.” 

Stiles snorted in amusement and reached for his coffee again. “Okay, so we date,” he said. “You should know, with me being a senior now and still on the lacrosse team, the only free time I have is Friday and Saturday nights. Unless my Dad lifts my weekday curfew.” 

“I’ll talk to him,” Derek said. “He wants this more than we do, so I’m sure he can be persuaded.” 

“Yeah, rather you than me,” Stiles said with a smile that was quickly returned by Derek. Yeah… he was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

“So?” 

Stiles side-eyed Scott as he finished putting his books back in his locker. “So what?” 

“So, how did it go on Saturday?” Scott asked with an exasperated sigh. 

“I text you yesterday,” Stiles said as he closed his locker door and swung his bag up onto his shoulder. 

“You just said ‘unbetrothed but dating a total hottie’,” Scott pointed out. “That doesn’t actually tell me anything and Allison’s been driving me crazy wanting to know more details. Not to mention my Mom.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m sure she’s already talked to my Dad and Allison has my number. She could’ve asked me herself.” 

“Dude, stop being an ass and just tell me.” 

Sighing, Stiles leaned back against his locker. “We decided to date to get to know each other before we decide anything final.” 

“But I thought you didn’t want to get married at all?” Scott asked, brow furrowed in confusion. “Now you’re dating him?” 

“Well the Governor seems kinda keen for me to go to Columbia, which I’m kind of keen on too” he said. “And it’s not proper dating. I mean, it’s not like we’re gonna go parking or anything. We just, it’s not a decision we felt we’d be able to make without knowing each other better,” Stiles explained as the bell rang. 

As Stiles pushed off the locker and headed to class, Scott began to follow him even though he had a totally separate subject right now. “That still doesn’t explain why you’re all of a sudden warming up to the idea. What changed your mind?” 

“I don’t know. The guy’s just, well he’s just a normal guy.” 

“Nice? Dude, three days ago you were calling him a reclusive psycho,” Scott pointed out just as Stiles reached his classroom. 

“Yeah, well I was being a dick,” he said. “We’re dating now and that might lead to more. It might not,” and with that, he ducked into the classroom and away from Scott’s interrogation. 

Thankfully, he wasn’t really on friendly terms with anyone in this class. Well he was on friendly terms with most people, but no one in here knew that he’d had a dinner thing on Saturday nor cared enough to ask how his weekend was. And for that, he was thankful. He had already had Lydia in first period asking him how things went and if he was ready to tell her what was going on yet. Much to her frustration, he wasn’t. 

Second period involved Jackson glaring at him, probably annoyed that his girlfriend had spent her entire Saturday with Stiles instead of him. Danny who was also there, just smiled at him as if he knew exactly what was going on and that just creeped Stiles out more than he’d care to admit. But at least Danny elbowed Jackson for his comment about Stiles being unable to dress himself, which made Stiles wonder if Jackson really was lucky enough to be dating both Lydia and Danny at the same time. He didn’t think he was, but there was always rumours about the two boys, rumours that Lydia just rolled her eyes at. Either she was being an awesome beard, or the rumours were exactly that. Whatever their relationship was, both Lydia and Danny deserved better than Jackson and he sincerely hoped they realised that someday. 

The teacher was just finishing setting up their lesson and so he took his time getting his books out of his bag, not noticing the way the girl on his left was looking at him. 

“So I hear your Dad had dinner with Governor Hale the other night,” she said quietly. 

Stiles whipped his head round to look at her. “What?” 

“Are they dating?” she asked with a smirk. 

“No, they are not dating,” he said with a scowl. “How do you even know they had dinner anyway?” 

“My Mom works for the Argents,” she said, which apparently should make perfect sense to him. 

Well of course it made some sense. The Argents were the Hale’s political enemies. Deborah Hale having stole the Governor’s role from Gerard Argent five years ago. And yes, Allison was his granddaughter, but after some scandal – Stiles wasn’t sure what it was exactly – her Dad, Chris didn’t take much to do with his father. The question was however, how did the Argents know they were there for dinner? 

“Erica,” he began. “How did they…”

“Quiet please,” the teacher called, interrupting him and Erica’s conversation. 

Erica was a quiet girl who mostly kept to herself, more so now after her boyfriend Boyd graduated last year. Stiles wasn’t sure why she had suddenly changed tactics and started talking to him. Was she actually interested? Was she bored and just looking for conversation? Was she trying to befriend him since she was more or less on her own now? Or was she spying for the Argents? Suddenly starting to freak out, Stiles excused himself from the classroom and ran to the bathroom where he quickly dialled his father’s number. 

“What’s wrong?” his Dad asked in way of a greeting. 

“How do the Argents know we had dinner with the Hales?” he asked. 

“The Argents know?” 

“Yeah. Well, they at least know you had dinner there. One of the girls in my class asked if you were dating Deborah.” 

His Dad let out a laugh at that. “They probably saw her come to my office on Friday,” he said. “I wouldn’t worry about it. Gerard makes it his job to find out everything about the Hales. He wants to be Governor again. No way that’s happening though.”

Stiles let out a sigh of relief. “Okay,” he said. “But they’ll probably find out soon about me and Derek right?” 

“Probably. But like I said, don’t worry about it. Now go back to class.” 

Stiles said a quick goodbye to his Dad and slowly made his way back to class, doing his best to slink back into his seat and go unnoticed by Erica. He really wasn’t interested in having her asking more questions. Even if she wasn’t a spy, it would probably just lead to another freak out by him. 

God, no wonder Derek was paranoid. Stiles hadn’t even gone on one date with Derek yet and he already thought there were spies everywhere. He tried his best to ignore the nagging feeling that he was being watched, that there was something going on that he should know about. But it just kept eating away at him for the rest of the day. So much so that when Scott invited him round to his to hang – something Stiles would usually have jumped at, you can never get enough bro time after all – he turned him down in favour of going straight home and researching. 

He needed to know everything he could about the Argents and why they would be keeping tabs on the Hales. Hopefully it was just Gerard wanting to be Governor again and that it had absolutely nothing to do with Allison’s dad. He wouldn’t be able to hang out with her if he was, whether she knew anything or not. 

His initial searches just turned up a lot about the elections, how Gerard had beaten Deborah in her initial bid but she beat him the next time round and had kept the seat at the last vote, much to his chagrin. The rest was more or less a history of their families, stuff Stiles already knew about. How the Argents were a family from ‘old money’ where as the Hales were ‘new’; Hale senior making his wealth from construction, working his way up after being left with nothing when he was disowned for eloping with Deborah. 

The article he was reading had links to both Laura and Derek. Laura’s was again full of things he knew about – where she went to school, who she dated in college, the fact that she was the complete opposite of her twin brother in that she was out going and liked to party before finally settling down with her high school sweetheart. Huh. Stiles hadn’t realised David had dated her back in high school. He’d presumed he was some dude she’d met in college. He wondered if she married him because she knew him before her family was ‘famous’? Either way, it wasn’t as interesting as Derek’s page. 

Yes it talked about his mental breakdown, the fact that he spent eight months in a rehab hospital – Stiles had thought it’d been longer – before he moved to LA for two years then returning to Beacon Hills. Apparently, his move back to Beacon Hills coincided with the marriage and subsequent leaving of one Kate Argent who … was behind the sex tape scandal? Sex tape? 

“What the Hell?” he asked his laptop before opening up a new tab and starting a new search. 

Oh, okay. So Kate had dated Derek at Yale. She was a senior when he was a freshman and a member of a sorority that was rivals with the frat house Derek had pledged to. They’d dated in secret for a couple of months because of this, and also not wanting to tell anyone as their parents had been in the middle of the race for Governor. But then literally the week before voting day, some sex tape turned up of Derek. He’d been blind folded and was wearing a collar while Kate spanked him as well as some other stuff that was apparently too risqué to detail in the article. 

What was detailed though was that there was another man involved who Derek allowed to “dominate” him. It did not leave Derek in a good light. His Mom lost the vote, but that was after the fraternity kicked him out and he’d been subsequently suspended from the university for unsavoury behaviour. Shit. Its no wonder he’d had a breakdown and you know, wasn’t able to trust people.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was much less eventful. Allison had asked when he and Derek were going on their first date, to which Stiles replied he had no idea. Although he was a little bit weirded out talking to her as she really looked like her aunt. Like really.

But truth was, Stiles actually didn’t have any idea when he’d be seeing Derek again. He didn’t even have Derek’s number to call and ask, which in hindsight, had been a rookie mistake to make. However, his problems were soon solved when that afternoon, out on the lacrosse field warming up to help with the freshmen tryouts, he spotted a familiar dark haired figure sitting on the bleachers. 

Jumping up from his squat, Stiles jogged over to him. “Derek! What are you doing here?” 

Derek, who was dressed in a black suit, stark white shirt and dark grey tie stood and climbed down the bleachers towards him, a smile on his face the entire way. If Stiles hadn’t already been sweating, he would have definitely broken out into one then and there. The guy could seriously work a tie. 

“I just got back from a meeting with Laura in the city and I thought I’d come watch the tryouts,” Derek explained. 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him. “Watching a bunch of teenaged boys run around and get all sweaty? I didn’t realise that was your kind of thing.” 

“Funny,” Derek said with an eye roll. “I came to see you. I want to see if you’re actually as bad as you think you are.” 

“That’s uh… sweet, I think,” Stiles smiled. 

“Stilinski!” a loud voice barked, making them both turn to see Coach Finstock march towards them. His hair was looking crazier than normal while his face was contorted in a mixture of anger, annoyance and delight at being able to justify shouting at someone. “Who gave you permission to quit warm ups?!” 

Stiles made to open his mouth, but Derek bet him to it. “That was my fault, Coach,” he said. “I called him over. I just wanted to make sure our dinner arrangements for later are still on.” 

“Hale?!” Coach asked, voice still a lot louder than necessary. Derek nodded before they both turned to look at Stiles. 

“Um, yeah,” Stiles said. “Where we going?” 

“It’s a surprise,” Derek said. “But you should probably dress smart.” 

Stiles nodded, thankful that Lydia had made him buy a second outfit on Saturday or he would’ve had to wear the purple shirt again. And wouldn’t that be embarrassing?

“Well now that you’ve got your love life sorted out, three laps!” Coach shouted at him, pointing towards the field. 

“Yes, Coach,” Stiles nodded, giving Derek a small wave as he ran off. 

“I’ll pick you up at six,” Derek shouted after him, and great, now everyone there – the players on the field and girlfriends sitting in the stands - would know that he was going on a date with Derek Hale. Awesome. 

As he started on his laps, he tried to ignore the way everyone was staring at him and instead watched as Derek returned to his seat in the stands, pulling out a pair of aviators and putting them on. 

“God,” he hissed to himself. Derek was so unbelievably hot he should come with a health warning. And he was taking Stiles out to dinner that night. Stiles was totally going to drool all over himself wasn’t he? 

“How the Hell did you manage to score that?” Danny asked once he’d finished his laps. 

“Uh, ‘that’ has a name,” Stiles snapped, hoping to divert Danny’s attention away from his lack of answer.

As Danny raised his hands in defeat and the others took a small step back, Stiles looked up to the stands again and saw that Lydia had moved over so that she was sat right behind Derek. 

“That’s all I fucking need,” he muttered, rubbing the sweat from his forehead and ignoring the smirk Jackson directed at him and turned to pay attention to coach. 

He was in the middle of shouting at all the possible new team members, trying in his round-a-bout way to get them fired up. More often than not though, Stiles found his speeches less invigorating and more confusing on a disturbing level. 

Coach soon turned to them and ordered them all into position. Stiles was what he would refer to as an ‘all rounder’, filling in for the rest of the team when he was needed. Some people, like Jackson, would say that meant he just wasn’t good at any position, but Stiles knew better. He was adaptable. So when the coach put him on defence, he squared his shoulders, pulling himself to his full height – just under six foot since his last growth spurt during the summer – and channelled all of his anger. If the looks on the freshmans’ faces was anything to go by, he and his team mates were doing their job well. 

The tryouts didn’t last long. Out of the twenty or so who had turned up, only seven remained by the end of the second round. The others had either given up, sustained or feigned injury so couldn’t play anymore or had been told to go sit their asses down by coach. 

They were all told to run their regulatory lengths of the field to warm down before going back inside. As Stiles fell into place with the others, he noticed Derek standing up and climbing down the bleachers once more. He gave Stiles a small wave, which Stiles happily returned, and made his way to the parking lot. 

“So is him watching practice going to be a regular thing?” Scott asked him. 

“Doubt it,” Stiles said, ignoring the curious looks two of their new team mates were giving him. “He said he wanted to see if I was as bad as I said I was.” 

“I don’t think you’re bad.” 

Stiles looked down at the tiny freshman that had just spoken and couldn’t have been more than five foot, running next to him.

“Thanks, dude,” Stiles said, deciding he liked the little guy. 

“So where you going tonight?” Scott asked him. 

“Surprise,” Stiles said with a shrug. 

Scott frowned, but Stiles was thankful that the conversation had come to an end. Derek wasn’t something he was strictly comfortable talking about in public. Not yet at least.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes to six and Stiles rushed down the stairs. “What do you think?” he asked his Dad, standing in front of him, hands out by his side.

He was wearing the second outfit Lydia had chosen, well actually, Allison had chosen most of it, Lydia had seconded her choices. He had another pair of black pants on, only these ones were tighter than before, hugging his ass really well and were surprisingly comfortable. His shirt was once again fitted, only this time is was a dark red – Lydia had called it wine – with unusually large cuffs. He finished it off with the black skinny tie that he’d actually picked out himself and cufflinks his Dad had gotten him for his eighteenth in the shape of space invaders. 

His Dad whistled slowly at him. “Very nice,” he said. “But where the Hell are you going?” 

“Derek’s taking me out to dinner,” Stiles said with a shrug, hoping his Dad would see how much of a big deal it wasn’t. 

“It’s Tuesday,” the sheriff said. “You have school tomorrow.” 

Stiles sighed. “Look, Dad. We explained about us wanting to get to know each other before deciding anything,” he said. “But if you’re only going to let me out at weekends then we’re going to run out of time. His birthday is January first and we’re currently in September.” 

“I’m not forbidding you from going out,” his Dad said with an eye roll. “But you do have a curfew…”

They were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Knowing it would be Derek, Stiles left his Dad in the living room and went to answer it. 

“Hey,” he said with a smile as he opened the door. Derek was wearing a dark blue shirt, so dark that it was almost black. He was wearing a skinny tie too, like Stiles’, but his was a lot neater and less hastily thrown on. 

“Hey,” Derek replied with a half grin. “Nice shirt.” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot you like red.” 

Derek visibly blushed at that, which in return made Stiles blush as he hadn’t actually meant anything by that. It would’ve been different if he’d deliberately worn it, but it was the only shirt he had and according to the girls, red suited his complexion.

“You ready to go?” Derek asked him. 

“Uh, almost. You better come in for a moment. My Dad is freaking out about my curfew.” 

Derek grimaced. “I forgot to call him earlier and ask if it was okay. Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry. It is okay. He’s just being awkward for the sake of it,” Stiles told him as he led the way back in to the living room. “Dad, Derek’s here. We’re leaving now.” 

“Derek,” his Dad said with a nod. 

“Sheriff,” Derek nodded back. 

“Ten thirty,” the sheriff said. 

“Dad,” Stiles moaned. 

The sheriff sighed. “Fine, eleven.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed Derek by the wrist and all but ran with him out of the house before his father changed his mind. 

“I can’t wait until I move out and can set my own curfew,” Stiles said as they made their way towards Derek’s car. 

Derek chuckled softly under his breath. “You’d be surprised how quickly the novelty of that wears off.” 

Stiles gave him a smile and made his way over to the passenger seat, holding back a groan as he sunk into the soft leather. “Whatever happens,” Stiles began as Derek started the engine and the vibrations went right up his spine, “don’t tell my jeep that I’d gladly cheat on her with your car. I don’t want her to remember me that way.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re assuming my car would stoop so low.” 

Stiles gasped in mock horror as they pulled away from his house and sped off. He didn’t ask where they were going, deciding to wait for the surprise instead. He just hoped it wasn’t anywhere overly pricey and fancy. Being as clumsy as he was, he didn’t do well with expensive tableware, especially when he was in public. Not to mention, he was a cop’s son. Up until two years ago, they mostly survived off of take outs and other foods you could generally eat with your fingers. He really didn’t want to make an ass of himself. 

“So, what did you think of the tryouts?” Stiles asked instead. 

“Not bad,” Derek shrugged. “You’re definitely better than you said you were though.” 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, silence falling over them once more. Stiles turned to look out of the window to try to gauge where they were going. They were headed west, in a direction where there were definitely no restaurants, which probably meant they were going to the next town over. 

“Your friend, Lydia is … interesting,” Derek said breaking the silence. 

Stiles whipped his head round to stare at him, noting the way Derek was smiling softly. “Oh God. What did she say?” he asked. 

Derek glanced at him before concentrating on the road again. “She told me I was welcome.”

“For what?” Stiles frowned. 

“For this,” Derek said, gesturing with his hand to Stiles’ body. “Said if it wasn’t for her, you would happily dress in jeans and flannel.”

“Oh for crying out… I know how to dress nicely,” Stiles said with a sigh. “I just, when my Dad told me about his meeting with your Mom, I freaked out and went over to my friend’s Scott’s, and his fiancée, Allison was there and she decided that her and Lydia were taking me shopping.”

“Scott and Allison?” Derek asked. “As in Scott McCall and Allison Argent?” 

Stiles swallowed nervously. “Um, yes?” 

Derek didn’t reply, but Stiles noted the way his hands tightened on the steering wheel a little, his jaw clenched and the vein in his neck pulsing. 

“Look, I know you don’t…” Stiles stopped himself, taking a minute to actually think about what he was going to say. Derek was obviously freaking out and if Stiles said the wrong thing, he could make it so much worse. “I know that the Argents and your family have a history,” he said instead. “But Allison doesn’t talk to her grandfather and I know she won’t have told her parents about this whole thing because she hasn’t even told Lydia. And believe me, if she had told Lydia I’d know, because her asshole boyfriend would make sure to give me shit for it. And look, if me being friends with Allison is a problem, then maybe… well maybe we shouldn’t do this.” 

Derek took a deep breath and visibly relaxed, his hands loosening their hold on the steering wheel and his face becoming something less angry and red looking. 

“It’s fine, Stiles,” Derek said quietly. “I just don’t react well to that name.” 

“Understandable dude,” Stiles nodded. 

“I appreciate you telling me though. That you’re friends with her.”

“No problem,” Stiles said, turning to look back out the window. “So, what else was Lydia saying?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

It took a half hour for them to get to their neighbouring town, which was just slightly bigger than Beacon Hills and therefore had more to choose from in the way of places to eat. Unfortunately for Stiles, that also meant that they had a couple of very posh restaurants that cost a small fortune to eat at. Derek had chosen some French sounding place that Stiles couldn’t even pronounce the name of.

Trying not to let his nervousness show as he followed Derek inside, Stiles eyed the other patrons in an attempt to determine if he’d be able to relax and be himself or not ie would he be able to talk at his normal speed and volume or would everyone look their nose down at him. 

“Hale,” Derek said to the host who met them at the door. 

Smiling, the host led them towards the back of the restaurant, away from the window and into a private corner that wasn’t visible from the front door. Stiles figured that was the restaurant’s way of telling Derek that they would do their utmost to keep the paparazzi away from them. And then Derek stood and waited for Stiles to sit before he took his seat opposite him. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Stiles told him. 

“Do what?” Derek asked in confusion. 

“The whole, sitting down after me thing,” Stiles said. “I’m not some girl that demands to be treated right before she’ll put out. We’re both dudes here, so you know, let’s act like it.” 

Derek’s lips quirked up a little, but he nodded in agreement anyway and opened his menu. Stiles did the same and then just stared. The entire menu was in French. He had no idea what anything said. He was sure that the actual names of the dishes were something made up entirely. Luckily, there was a description below, however that too was in French. 

“You okay?” Derek asked him. 

“Uh, yeah. Just trying to decide what to get. There’s so much to choose from,” Stiles said with a nod. And oh my God! There were no prices next to the dishes, which meant that it had to be really expensive. That’s what all the movies said right? 

“Do you want a starter?” Derek asked a moment later. “Laura said the portions here can be a little small.” 

“You’ve never been here?” Stiles asked curiously. 

“No,” Derek said with a shake of his head. “Never really had a need to.” 

Stiles nodded, realising that while Derek had been back in Beacon Hills for a couple of years now, there had never actually been any reports of him dating anyone. 

“We could always just get some extra bread for the table,” Stiles suggested, not wanting to appear like an idiot when he had no idea what was a starter on the menu and what was not. “That way, you won’t be spending all your inheritance on one meal before you even get it.”

Derek didn’t argue, simply smiling in agreement before looking back at his own menu. A minute later and the waiter was back over to take their orders. Derek ordered something with a really long and fancy name that as far as Stiles was concerned, was pronounced perfectly. Stiles however panicked and pointed to the first thing on the menu. 

“My pronunciation isn’t that great,” he said to the waiter as way of explanation. 

The waiter nodded. “How would you like that cooked, sir?” the waiter asked. 

“Um…” Okay, so he’d obviously ordered some kind of red meat, which he usually liked burned until it was black. Somehow he didn’t think that would be appreciated by the chef though. “Medium rare please,” he said. 

“And can we get some extra bread please?” Derek asked. 

“Very well,” the waiter said with a little nod before scurrying off. 

Once the menus had gone, Stiles found himself at a loss for conversation. True, he was probably still stressing too much about what he had just ordered, but he just couldn’t think of anything to say. 

“How are you finding being a senior?” Derek asked him. 

“Um, it’s okay,” Stiles said. “I mean, there’s definitely more homework, but that’s normal right?” 

Derek nodded, “From what I remember.” 

Silence reigned over them once again. 

“So what was the meeting about?” Stiles asked. 

“Meeting?” 

“Today. With your sister?” 

“Oh that. That was just our weekly progress review,” Derek said. “Usually I work from home, but we meet up once a week to discuss any outstanding problems or new clients.” 

“Oh… so, what is it you do exactly?” Stiles asked. “I mean, what’s the business?” 

“We run my father’s construction companies,” Derek explained. “Laura’s the public face, she holds the meetings with the clients, finds out what they need and when, then she passes on that list to me and I organise the materials and labour.” 

“Sounds like a lot of work,” Stiles said. “How many businesses do you run together anyway?” 

“We have four,” Derek said. “There was initially eight, but the others were sold off when my Dad died. And we’re thinking of selling off another one, but we’re waiting for the accountant to get back to us on the numbers.” 

Stiles nodded. “Cool.” He said. 

“What about you?” Derek asked him. 

“What about me?” 

“What do you want to do after college?” 

“Oh. I uh, I wanna be a cop,” he said. “Like my parents.” 

“Your Mom was a cop too?” Derek asked in surprise. 

“Yeah. They never really talked about work at home, but sometimes they’d try and solve some mystery together and I’d ask to help,” Stiles explained. “Then when my Mom died, well my Dad was sheriff by then and he worked so much at first that the only time I got to see him was when I sat in his office and helped him solve whatever the crime of the week was. And I guess I just can’t imagine myself doing anything else,” he added with a shrug. 

Derek studied him for a moment. “Does your Dad know you want to be a cop?” 

“We talked about it once. He wasn’t too happy. Said I should put my investigative skills to use doing something else, like journalism.” 

“It’s something to think about,” Derek said. 

Stiles studied him for a moment. “You got something against cops?” 

“God, no,” Derek said. “I’m just not sure I’d want my husband putting his life on the line every time he went to work, and never knowing if he’d come home or not. And I wouldn’t want my kids to lose a father either. You of all people should understand that.” 

Stiles frowned up at him, not sure how to reply to that. He wasn’t even one hundred percent sure if he wanted kids or not, never mind actually marry Derek. Sure Derek was a hot and ‘dating’ him was sure to be fun. And even though his argument was somewhat valid, he wasn’t about to let it affect his life choices. It was their first date.

Before he could reply however, the waiter returned with their food. He placed some kind of fish in front of Derek – it still had the head on – and a raw looking slab of meat in front of Stiles, which the waiter kindly told him was ‘tongue’.

“Tongue?” Stiles asked, poking at the meat with his knife. He looked up at Derek and noted that he was doing the same with his meal. “Something wrong?” 

Derek blushed instead of answering. 

“Derek?”

“I uh, I don’t like fish,” he said. 

Stiles frowned. “Then why did you order it?” 

Blushing some more, Derek leaned forward towards him. “I couldn’t read the menu. I just guessed what I was ordering. Thought it was lamb.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help himself, he burst out laughing. At Derek’s embarrassed look he reached forward and grabbed his hand. “Dude, you honestly think I would’ve ordered a fucking cow tongue if I’d known what I was reading?” 

Derek finally smiled, relaxing. “We’re a pair of idiots.” 

“Whatever dude, you’re the one that chose this place,” Stiles said with a grin. “I suppose we could swap?” 

Derek looked like he was contemplating it but shook his head instead. “There’s a diner down the road,” he said as he stood. “Come on. I’ll buy you a milkshake.” 

Smiling, Stiles stood to follow. When Derek reached back towards him, Stiles didn’t hesitate to stretch forward and twine their fingers together. 

“Milkshakes sounds awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna follow me on le tumblr, you can find me [here](http://always-addicted.tumblr.com/) :D


	3. Chapter 3

Since his growth spurt last year and subsequent expansion of shoulder width, Stiles had stopped looking over his shoulder for possible bullies who might shove him up against his locker. Apparently, he was too big to bother with now. So really, it was his own fault that he never saw her coming. 

“OW!” he shouted, rubbing his shoulder where Lydia had backed him into the edge of his locker. 

“Derek Hale,” she said. 

Stiles scowled, noting how Jackson and Danny were hovering just a little bit behind her. Allison and Scott who had been making out against her locker a couple down from Stiles’ turned to watch too. 

“What about him?” Stiles asked. 

“You’re dating.” 

Stiles shrugged. 

“Don’t lie to me, Stilinski. He came to watch you practice yesterday. I saw the way you looked at each other.” 

“Okay, yes. We’re dating,” he said with an eye roll. 

“And you didn’t tell me this because?” 

Stiles pushed himself off his locker, shrugging Lydia’s hand off of him. “Because, it was none of your business. It still isn’t.” 

“I helped you shop!” 

“That doesn’t mean I have to tell you every little detail of my love life,” he said, getting annoyed. 

He’d been in a good mood too, if a little confused about his feeling towards Derek. He still liked him, possibly more than he had yesterday. After leaving the restaurant their date had went surprisingly well. Derek even got him home in plenty of time for his curfew, where they exchanged numbers before saying goodnight. But Derek’s words about his choice of profession were still ringing through his head and he couldn’t understand why he was letting someone he was merely dating, have that effect on him. Unless he was more open to the idea of this marriage than he thought. 

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Jackson said. “Anyway, what’s the matter? Did Hale not put out last night? Not like him. From what I hear he can’t get enough of it up the ass. He’ll ride anyone. Even you.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure why he did it. Usually he was a lover, not a fighter and used his sarcasm and wit to fight his battles. But after twelve years of having to put up with that smug sneer, he’d had enough. Before anyone could stop him, he’d lashed out, hitting Jackson square on the nose. He wasn’t sure just how hard he’d hit him, but the loud crack and subsequent flow of blood indicated that he’d probably broken it. 

For his part, Jackson didn’t back down, instead lurching towards Stiles only to be held back by Danny. Lydia meanwhile began to shriek, calling for a teacher to come help while glaring at Stiles the entire time – he figured it was more to do with the blood spatter on her blouse than Jackson being hurt - who was being pinned up against the lockers by Scott and Allison both. 

“You talk about him like that again, and next time it’ll be your jaw!” Stiles shouted just as a couple of teachers appeared. 

Stiles was hurried towards the Principal’s office while Jackson was taken in the direction of the nurse’s room. As he was shoved into a seat and told to stay, he felt the sudden throb in his hand. 

“Okay, ow,” he said again as he looked down at it. His knuckles were red from the impact and would probably bruise up quite nicely. He tried to shake out the pain, but that seemed to make it worse, so he ended up just sitting there cradling it instead. 

Twenty minutes later he was still sitting there. He wasn’t sure why it was taking so long. Maybe the principal was busy or in a meeting. However, when his Dad walked in, looking irate, he realised they must’ve been waiting for him. 

“What the Hell did you do?” his Dad asked as he came to stand in front of him. “I’ve just had Jackson Whittemore’s father on the phone to me to tell me that he’s planning on filing assault charges.” 

“Shit,” Stiles hissed. 

“That’s one word for it,” the sheriff said as he grabbed his wrist to look at his hand. 

“He was saying crap about Derek,” Stiles explained. 

Grumbling his father let go of his hand and sat down next to him. “Do you think Derek would appreciate you getting into trouble for him?” 

“Probably not.”

“If Whittemore presses charges there’s nothing I can do,” the sheriff said. “And there’ll be no chance of you getting a scholarship.” 

Stiles didn’t answer that. He was perfectly aware of the consequences. He just, he hadn’t been thinking straight and hitting Jackson seemed like a perfectly good idea at the time. 

He and his Dad sat there in silence for another five minutes before the Principal’s office door opened and out walked Deborah Hale. 

“Sheriff, Stiles,” she said as she stopped in front of them. “What are you both doing here?” 

Stiles didn’t answer, he couldn’t even look her in the eye. “Seems the Whittemore kid got a bit mouthy about Derek,” his Dad said instead. “Stiles took matters into his own hands,” he added, holding up Stiles’ bruising fist. 

Deborah gently traced her fingers across his knuckles. “Why does he not have an ice pack?” he asked the principal’s secretary. 

“Um…” 

“Well, get one,” Deborah said. “Before his entire hand turns purple.”

“Yes, Governor,” was the meek reply before the tiny woman ran off. 

“I’m not entirely sure I want to know what Mr Whittemore was saying about my son,” she said, “but I’m sure your reaction, as his boyfriend was entirely justified. Wouldn’t you agree Principal Watt?” 

Stiles looked up to see the Principal nod at her. Although he looked quite conflicted and Stiles figured that was because Jackson’s dad would probably make his life hell for letting Stiles’ off. 

“And Stiles, don’t you worry about the Whittemore’s. I’ll handle them,” she added with a wink. 

“Deborah, no. I can’t let you do that,” he said, jumping up off his seat. 

“Stiles, no matter what you and my son decide, you’re family. The Whittemore’s are not. Understand?” 

Looking down at her, at the fierce look in her eyes and apparent dislike for the Whittemore family, Stiles suddenly understood how she was able to fight her way up to the top in a world ruled so often by men. He was a little bit terrified of her. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded. 

“Good,” she nodded. “I’ll see you on Sunday for dinner.” 

Stiles stood with his Dad and watched her leave, absent mindedly accepting the icepack when it was thrust into his hand before turning to his father. “Dinner?” 

“Yeah, I invited her and Derek over for dinner on Sunday,” the sheriff said. “You’re cooking.” 

Before Stiles could protest the principal cleared his throat. “Perhaps you should take the rest of the afternoon off?” he asked, although, by his tone Stiles knew it wasn’t really a suggestion and more of an order. 

Stiles just nodded before bending down to pick up his bag. He walked with his Dad out to the parking lot who insisted that he follow Stiles home in case he had problems driving. Stiles thought he was over reacting a little, even if he actually did struggle a bit when changing gears. He eventually managed it though and waved goodbye to his father as he pushed his way into his house. 

As soon as the door was shut behind him, he took his ice pack into the living room and collapsed on the couch electing to have a nap. 

He woke an hour later with a start as a loud chime rang throughout the house. He half sat bolt upright, half flailed off the couch before gaining his balance and waking up enough to realise there was someone at the front door demanding his attention. 

Wiping his mouth frantically to get rid the bit of drool that had escaped, he hastily made his way down the hall. No one ever visited them at this time of day. They all knew his Dad worked days during the week, so if they had any complaints, would go to the station. So he was a little confused as he noted the dark silhouette through the window panels by the door. 

God, he hoped it wasn’t Jackson or his father come to seek revenge or something. Man he wished they had a peep hole so he could at least peek through that and find out. Instead, he took a deep breath, baring himself for the worst and pulled the door open. 

“Derek?!” 

Derek, who for the first time wasn’t dressed smartly but instead wearing jeans and a Henley, was standing there looking at him with a slight frown. God he was hot!

“My mom told me what happened,” was all he said before he pushed his way into the house. 

Stiles let the door close and followed him into the living room, worried about the fact that Derek seemed pissed. 

“Your school record doesn’t mention you getting into fights before,” Derek said as Stiles stood in the doorway, watching as Derek turned to look at him with his hands on his hips. 

Stiles swallowed hard. “I’ve not,” he said. “I mean, sure I’ve been roughed up a couple of times by older kids, but I don’t usually look for fights if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Jackson Whittemore is an asshole,” Derek said. “Personally, I’d have gladly watched you take him down a peg or two. Hell given the chance I’d do it myself. But I can’t. With my Mom… my family is very much in the public eye, Stiles and we can’t be seen to be behaving like thugs.” 

Stiles nodded. “I know, Derek. I just got so angry,” he said. “He was mouthing off about you and he had no right.” 

Derek sighed, body relaxing from the stiff agitation he’d been exuding to one of tired resignation. “You know about my past, right?” 

“Only what google says,” Stiles shrugged. “Whether any of it’s true or not… well only you can tell me that.” 

“Most of it’s true,” Derek said before waving his hand dismissively. “My point being, he’s not the first person to talk shit about me and he’ll definitely not be the last. You need to know that people will say stuff to you about me and none of it is going to be very nice.”

Stiles nodded, but Derek continued before he could reply. 

“I need to marry someone with a level head. Someone who isn’t going to fly off the handle anytime someone else decides to give me crap,” he said as he stepped closer to Stiles. “Kate… she, had a short temper and was…”

“Oh God, Derek no,” Stiles said rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Derek. “I’m nothing like her. I promise,” he told him, sighing in relief when he felt Derek’s arms wrap around him in return. “Me and Jackson have a history. He was one of the guys that used to rough me up. I’m surprised I didn’t do it sooner. But trust me, I would never ever do that to you. Never.” 

Derek gave him one last squeeze and pulled away, his hand falling to his sides and nudging Stiles’ bruised knuckles on the way. 

“Ow,” Stiles said, flinching a little as Derek’s knuckles hit his own. 

Derek frowned and grabbed Stiles’ hand, lifting it up to his face to get a better look at the now bright purple bruising. “You’re an idiot,” he said with a fond look on his face. 

“You know, surprisingly, that’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” 

Derek snorted in amusement. “You want to go get it x-rayed? I’ll drive.” 

Stiles shook his head. “Nah, it’s cool. I’ll just put some more ice on it and it’ll be good as new.”

“Okay, well I got a phone conference with some contractors…” 

“Oh,” Stiles said, taking his hand back and waving at the door. “Okay, cool. Thanks for coming round and I’m sorry for freaking you out.” 

Derek followed Stiles back out to the door but turned back to him before he left, taking hold of his hand once more. 

“Bar my family, people don’t tend to stick up for me,” he said. “It’s a nice feeling to know there’s someone else.” 

The look Derek was giving Stiles was pretty intense, making Stiles blush a little. “I guess, you’re welcome?” 

Derek looked down at Stiles hand then smiled up at him through his lashes, all but taking Stiles’ breath away as he leaned forward and placed the softest of kisses upon Stiles’ knuckles. “All better now,” he said, before turning and walking back down the drive. 

“Well, shit,” he hissed to himself. In that one kiss, he had ended up totally gone on Derek Hale. Crap.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day as he walked in to school, Stiles was very much aware of everyone staring at him. Keeping his head down, he headed towards his locker trying his best to pay as little attention to whether the looks were ones of disgust, fear or intrigue. He figured if he ignored everyone’s reactions to him then they’d quickly forget all about it… hopefully.

“Hey, how’s your hand?” Stiles looked up to see Danny leaning against the locker next to his. 

Stiles looked down at his still bruised knuckles and flexed his fist. It still hurt, but not nearly to the extent it had yesterday. “Fine,” Stiles said. “Derek kissed it all better for me.” 

Danny gave him a smile. “About that,” he began, “I’m happy for you. I’ve met Derek a couple of times before and he’s a good guy. You both are. And you both deserve to be happy.”

Stiles gave him a small nod, “Thanks.” 

“And look, Jackson was way out of line yesterday. If you hadn’t hit him, I would’ve.” 

“Yeah well. I probably shouldn’t have done that,” Stiles said. “Even if he did deserve it.” 

Danny gave him a beaming smile before turning and heading off in the direction of his own locker. Stiles felt his shoulders immediately relax. If Jackson’s best friend/possible secret boyfriend gave him the seal of approval then things might just be okay. 

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. Scott stuck by his side while Allison acted as a buffer between himself and Lydia, who spent most of her day glaring at him. But Allison assured him that it wasn’t ‘cause he hit Jackson, but ‘cause she was still mad that Stiles hadn’t told her about dating Derek. 

But of course everything had to come crashing down the moment he entered the locker room to get changed for lacrosse practice. 

“What the Hell are you doing here?” Finstock barked at him. 

Stiles froze, shirt half way over his head. “Um, I’m here for practice.” 

“Nuh uh, I suspended you,” Finstock told him, waving his hand at his face. “Two weeks. Get out.”

Stiles froze. Scott however, did not. “What? Suspend him? Why?” 

“Violence towards a team mate,” Finstock said. 

“But Jackson totally deserved it,” Scott protested. “He was being a dick about his boyfriend.” 

“Nothing in the rules about talking shit about someone’s boyfriend, McCall,” Jackson said with a shrug. “But there are rules about hitting members of your team.” 

“Oh come on, coach. That’s bullshit!” Scott shouted. 

“Scott,” Stiles said, putting his hand on Scott’s arm, “it’s fine. My hand’s still kind of sore anyway.” 

“But, Stiles…”

“I said it was fine,” Stiles repeated as he picked up his back. “Text me later okay?” 

Shoulders slumping, Scott nodded and Stiles silently made his way back through the locker room as all his team mates just stared at him. God he’d never been so humiliated. He ignored the smug look on Jackson’s face or else he’d turn and hit him again. Instead he grabbed his phone out of his bag and decided to call Derek. 

It rang for so long that Stiles almost gave up, but Derek answered just before he did. “Stiles?”

“Yeah, hey,” Stiles said with a sigh as he made his way out into the parking lot. “You busy?” 

“Um, not really,” Derek said. “I was just chasing up some suppliers. Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah… I’m just, do you want to go get a coffee or something?” 

“Don’t you have practice?” Derek asked. 

“No, not this week,” Stiles said, leaning up against his jeep. “I got suspended from the team.” 

“Shit,” Derek hissed. “I can’t come out for coffee. I’m waiting for a call back.” 

“Oh, okay. No worries…”

“You could come here,” Derek suggested. “Maybe stay for dinner.”

“You cook?” 

Derek laughed. “Sometimes. I don’t really have anything here. We can order in though.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Stiles said. “I’ll see you soon.” 

He ended the call and climbed into his jeep, suddenly feeling a lot better than he had ten minutes ago while leaving the locker room. He knew it was stupid to get so attached to Derek so quickly, that he had been the first person he’d wanted to talk to when upset, but he couldn’t help it. They’d officially only been on one date after all. They hadn’t even kissed. But no, Stiles heart just wouldn’t listen to reason and wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to Derek’s warmth. 

Which is why, when he finally made his way up to the Hale house, he deliberately held himself back so as not to jump on Derek and hug the shit out of him. 

Derek himself, was looking just as hot and awesome as he always did. Seriously, Stiles was pretty sure the man didn’t actually own a piece of clothing that he didn’t look amazing in. Today he was wearing a pair of old, worn jeans that were torn in the knees and looked like Derek had owned them since high school and instead of a Henley this time, he had on an extremely tight, form fitting grey v-neck t-shirt that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Oh and he was also barefoot. 

“Hey,” Stiles croaked, doing his best not to drag his eyes all over Derek’s body and thanking the deities above that he was actually wearing one of his own best t-shirts and no flannel today. Sure, he was nothing compared to Derek, but still, it made him feel less like a dick anyway. 

“Hey,” Derek smiled in return as he stood back to let Stiles into the house and led him down the hallway towards the kitchen area. “Make yourself at home, I’m just going to go finish up this call.” 

“Oh, yeah sure,” Stiles nodded. He watched as Derek disappeared into a room at the other end of the kitchen - which he guessed led to his office - before turning and heading into the living room. He sat himself down on the comfy couch for a moment, noting how the room looked completely different in the day light - but just as homey – before he started to fidget. 

His knee started to bounce and he brought his thumb up to his mouth to start chewing on the hard skin but then immediately stopped himself as he knew chewed up fingers weren’t something someone really wanted to look at. Deciding to try and relax himself, he kicked off his shoes and sat back on the couch, settling into the soft cushions, but again he soon became agitated and somewhat nervous waiting for Derek’s return. 

Realising he needed a distraction, he stood up and made his way back into the kitchen, making a bee-line straight for the coffee pot. There was some cooling coffee still sitting in it, but he quickly emptied that out before he began opening and closing the cupboards above and below the worktop to find everything he needed. It didn’t take him long and soon the filter had been changed, fresh coffee added and water beginning to boil, leaving Stiles to hunt for some clean mugs. 

He was just opening the fifth cupboard – seriously, where the hell did Derek keep his mugs? – when someone cleared their throat behind him, making him jump and bang his head on the open cupboard door. 

“Ow, fuck,” he hissed as he rubbed at his head. 

“Sorry,” Derek said as he stepped closer, hand softly gripping Stiles’ neck, “thought you heard me come in. Let me see?”

Stiles bent his head forward and allowed Derek to examine his skull, fingers gently carding their way through his hair. “I was looking for mugs for the coffee,” he muttered into Derek’s chest. 

“Doesn’t look like you broke the skin, but you might have a bump,” Derek told him before stepping back and opening up a drawer where, low and behold, a selection of large mugs sat waiting to be used. 

Frowning, Stiles stepped forward to grab two. “Who the hell keeps their mugs in a drawer?” 

Derek shrugged, “I do?” 

“Yeah, well… you’re weird,” Stiles told him before making his way back towards the coffee pot. “Next you’ll tell me that you take cream and sugar in your coffee too.” 

“Not so much,” Derek said, leaning back on the worktop to watch Stiles. “Health freak, remember?” 

“Yet, you poison your body with caffeine?” 

Derek reached for the packet of coffee and held it under Stiles face, where in bold silver letters was the word ‘decaffeinated’. 

“Smarty pants,” Stiles said, sticking his tongue out at him. “At least tell me you have cookies or something that those of us with junk food addictions can gorge ourselves on.” 

“There’s probably something in the pantry,” Derek said as he pushed himself off the worktop and headed to the other side of the kitchen. 

“You have a pantry?” Stiles asked in shock. Although, in retrospect, he really shouldn’t have been that shocked considering he’d actually been in the parlour. 

“It’s more of a large cupboard,” Derek told him as he opened the door to said cupboard. It wasn’t actually that big, about the size of a fridge but lined with shelves of dried things like pasta, spices and a few rows of cookies and snacks that Stiles assumed Derek kept for ‘cheat’ days.

Derek grabbed a couple of different packets and made his way into the lounge. Stiles quickly finished filling their mugs - surprised that they both took their coffee the same way – and followed him. 

“So,” Derek began as Stiles sat down next to him, “how long are you suspended from the team for?” 

“Urgh. Two weeks,” Stiles said with a huff, grabbing the packet of triple choc-chip cookies from Derek’s hand and immediately removed two to shove in his mouth. 

Derek was watching him intently, a look of utter curiosity on his face. 

“What?” Stiles asked, spraying crumbs as he did so. 

“Nothing,” Derek said with a shake of his head. “It’s just they’re quite big cookies. I was surprised you managed to fit them both in at the same time.” 

Stiles swallowed the cookies and smiled. “You’d be amazed at how much I can fit in my mouth at once,” he said, then immediately blushing when Derek raised an eyebrow at him and he realised what he’d said. 

Derek however, took pity on him, “Two weeks?” he said, redirecting the conversation back to lacrosse again. “Isn’t the first game in two weeks?”

Stiles nodded. “Yup,” he said, grabbing another cookie. 

“Shit, Stiles,” Derek sighed. “You sure you don’t want me to have a word with the coach?” 

Stiles shook his head. “Nah, it’s cool. I probably wouldn’t have made first line anyway.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Derek asked. “Stiles, you’re good. From the looks of it, you should’ve been on first line ages ago.”

“Yeah, well… coach doesn’t think so,” Stiles shrugged. 

“Coach is an ass,” Derek said, reaching over to put an arm around Stiles shoulder. “He always has been, always will be.” 

Stiles tried not to feel a blush at the close proximity of Derek and instead snuggled into his side, soaking up his warmth as Derek turned on the TV. They both sat there silently for a few minutes, drinking their coffees and watching the commercials as they waited for something to come on before Stiles spoke again. 

“Shouldn’t this feel weird?” he asked. 

“Shouldn’t what feel weird?” 

“This. Us. Cuddling,” Stiles clarified. “I mean, we’ve only been on one date. It should feel weird.”

“Does it?” Derek asked. “Feel weird?” 

Stiles shook his head. “No,” he said quietly. “Feels like I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all want to follow me on tumblr, you can do so [here](http://always-addicted.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning and once again, Stiles was up stupidly early. Earlier than he would have, had he been headed to lacrosse practice. The only difference this time was that he was actually excited to be up. Why was he excited? Because he was going on his official second date with Derek. 

He’d stayed pretty late at Derek’s the other night, long after they had both devoured their pizzas – and really, Stiles was pretty sure that Derek just liked to pretend he was a health freak – and watched the first two Die Hard movies. He had left reluctantly but the one good thing about it? He got a goodnight kiss. Well, it was technically a peck on the cheek, but the sentiment was there. Then they had spent all of yesterday texting and arranging today’s date. Which was Stiles’ idea. 

They were headed into the city to the farmers’ market so that Stiles could educate Derek on the wonders of California made cheese, honey and jam, while also stocking up on ingredients for dinner the next day. And since it was his idea, he was driving which meant he really had to hurry up and shower or he’d be late. 

He all but skipped to the shower, passing his bemused looking father on the way, where he elected to wait until the next day to shave and instead had the quickest possible shower he could while still actually washing himself before running back to his bedroom to get dressed. 

He’d decided to wear his favourite Justice League t-shirt as Derek had seen him three times now in his casual clothes and he had no doubt that Derek himself would just be wearing jeans and one of his indecently tight shirts. Maybe Stiles should put on something tight too? Allison seemed to think he could pull that kind of thing off. Stiles wasn’t so sure though… nah, he’d stick with the Justice League. Couldn’t go wrong with them. 

Once he was fully dressed, he grabbed his car keys, red hoodie and jogged down to the kitchen where his Dad stood watching over the toaster, yawning and scratching at his belly. 

“Coffee?” Stiles asked.

His Dad just pointed at the pot, apparently still too tired to articulate properly. Stiles grabbed two of his Dad’s travel mugs and filled them to the brim. 

“You’re awful chipper,” his Dad finally said as Stiles put the lids on. 

“Am I?” Stiles asked innocently. 

“You going somewhere?” 

Stiles cleared his throat and tried to act as nonchalant as possible. “Me and Derek are going into the city today.” 

“Really? You and Derek?” 

Stiles nodded. 

His Dad looked like he wanted to make some kind of comment, no doubt about the amount of time he and Derek were spending together, but he instead just smiled at Stiles. “Well I hope you boys have fun.” 

Stiles gave him a grin and picked up his coffees. “Smell ya later,” he called as he made his way out to his jeep. 

The drive up to the Hale house was quicker than usual with the roads being so quiet that early in the morning, which in retrospect was a good thing as he didn’t want the coffees to get too cold. Soon enough, he was at the gate and not needing to use the code Derek had given him the other night as the guard was already at his station – which apparently only happened when the Governor was at home. 

Derek had been waiting for him on the front door step, once again looking stupidly hot in jeans and a t-shirt. Seriously, it should be physically impossible for someone to be so attractive all the damn time. Didn’t he have a bad day? 

“Morning,” Derek said as he climbed into the jeep. 

“Morning,” Stiles replied, handing over Derek’s coffee to him. Derek raised an eyebrow at the ‘Sheriff’s Dept’ logo on the front, but didn’t comment, instead producing a banana and an apple. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d eaten yet,” he said as way of explanation of the fruit. 

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled, not having the heart to tell him that he was hoping to fill up on freshly baked cakes and bread and grabbed the apple before turning the jeep back around again. 

They fell into an easy silence as Stiles headed for the highway, occasionally munching on his apple as he did so. Unfortunately, his route took them past the school and the lacrosse field where the team was just starting their warm ups. Stiles tried not to look, tried to ignore it all, but knowing that he had probably completely ruined his chances of making first line made it kind of difficult. 

However, just as he felt his throat start to tighten up, a warm hand on his thigh thoroughly distracted him. He glanced down at it before looking up at Derek, who was leaning forward and fiddling with the stereo with his other hand. 

“How the Hell does this thing work?” Derek asked with a frown that was absolutely adorable. 

“Let me,” Stiles said, leaning forward. “There’s a knack to it.” 

Derek sat back and let Stiles turn on the stereo, flipping it to a generic top forty station before turning his attention back to the road. 

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Derek said, leaving his hand on Stiles’ thigh, which really, was so completely distracting Stiles wasn’t sure he’d be able to join in on conversation. “Do you have any other interests apart from lacrosse? I mean, are you a member of any clubs or anything?” 

“Um, well I tutor English on Mondays,” Stiles manages to get out. “It goes towards my final mark, which I actually don’t need ‘cause I get straight A’s anyway, but apparently it’ll look good on my college applications, so I figured why not?” 

“Yeah it will,” Derek agreed. “But do you not enjoy it?” 

“No I do,” Stiles said with a nod. “I’ve been tutoring the same kids since last year and it’s pretty cool to see them actually start to understand it and get better.” 

“You like teaching then?” 

Stiles glanced over at Derek again, noting that he was being watched intently. Almost studied, as if his answer was the most important thing Derek would hear that day. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess I do,” Stiles said as he turned back to the road. He noted Derek smiling out of the corner of his eye before he spoke again. 

“Is that all?” 

Stiles couldn’t stop himself. He started to blush. “Uh, well… no. I uh, I have a thing on Wednesdays, but it’s kind of nerdy.”

“So, what is it?” Derek asked, a hint of humour in his voice. 

“Promise not to make fun of me?” Stiles asked him. 

“I’m not gonna make fun of you, Stiles.” 

Stiles sighed. He knew that was probably true, he was just so used to getting shit for it from everyone at school, Scott included. 

“I help monitor the table-top club.” 

“Table-top?” 

“Yeah you know… Risk, RPG’s, that sort of thing. Although, those are kind of old school and always end up in a viscous exchange of words. We’re trying to come up with something less aggressive. Maybe Boggle or something.”

“Well whatever you do, stay away from Monopoly. Laura gave me a black eye once because I wouldn’t sell her one of my properties.”

Stiles laughed at the thought. “It’s actually one of our ground rules. No cheating, no food or drink around the games, what happens in tabletop stays in tabletop and no monopoly.” 

“No food or drink?” Derek asksed, confused. 

“You really want to play with a dice that Stevie ‘Sticky Hands’ has been playing with?”

“Okay, I see your point,” Derek said, finally taking his hand off of Stiles’ thigh to hold it up in surrender. 

“Thank you,” Stiles said, reaching over to put Derek’s hand back on his leg. “It’s cold now,” he said as way of explanation before deciding to change the subject. “So tell me, what are your thoughts on cheese?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived at the market by mid-morning, just as it was getting busy and it took them an annoying amount of time to find a parking space and when they did, it was so tight that Derek had to clamber over the gear stick so that he can climb out of the driver side door.

“Sorry,” Stiles said as he locked up the jeep. 

“Not your fault someone decided to take up two spaces,” Derek shrugged before reaching out to take Stiles’ hand with his own. 

Stiles gave him a small smile and began to tug him in the direction of the food stalls he wanted, all the while feeling particularly giddy that everyone would see him holding hands with the hottest man in all of California. 

“I figured we’d get what we need first, dump it back in the car then have a proper look around?”

“Sure, sounds like a plan,” Derek nodded, allowing Stiles to pull him in the right direction. 

They started off small, Stiles picking some fresh fruit and some herbs before moving towards the vegetables. He made Derek carry all of their purchases so far, which wasn’t a problem until he gets handed a sack of potatoes. 

“Why am I carrying everything?” he asked, as he hefted the sack under his arm. 

“Because you’re big and strong,” Stiles told him, taking a moment to squeeze Derek’s biceps to emphasise his point. Luckily, Derek just rolled his eyes while the woman behind the stall chuckled and handed Stiles his change. “And besides, it’s the least you could do since I’ll be the one cooking it all. So stop your complaining and show us all what those muscles of yours can really do.”

“Yes, Dear,” Derek said with a grin, before leaning over and planting a soft kiss upon Stiles’ lips. 

He was still grinning when he pulled back, so Stiles grinned too. However, as both Derek’s hands were full of food produce, Stiles couldn’t clasp their palms together anymore so instead he wrapped his arm around Derek’s back to guide him towards the butcher stalls. 

As they walked around, they remained that way, with Stiles using his one free hand to carry the steaks once they were bought. He rather enjoyed that Derek allowed him to more or less lead him around, a gentle push by the tips of his fingers against the firm muscle of his back to steer him in the right direction. That Derek felt comfortable enough to not pull away from - what Stiles could admit to himself – was a rather domineering action. 

So after they had taken everything back to the jeep, placing the perishables into a cooler in the trunk, Stiles stood back and let Derek decide if he wanted to continue walking the way they had been. He apparently had enjoyed the closeness as he pushed up against Stiles’ side and wrapped his own arm around him while Stiles did the same. 

“I feel like we should have our hands in each other’s back pockets,” Stiles said. 

Derek smiled at him and slid his hand down, firmly tucking his fingers into Stiles’ pocket. “Do we lose cool points if we do?” 

“Do you care?” Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Derek answered him by giving his butt cheek a small squeeze. Stiles felt his blush creep up from under his t-shirt right up to his hairline. But before he could become embarrassed about it, Derek leaned forward to capture his lips once more, only this time the kiss was slower, deeper and completely stole Stiles’ breath away. 

“Wow,” Stiles whispered, his eyelids fluttering open to see Derek’s own eyes shining with glee. 

“I believe you said something about craft stalls?” Derek asked. 

“Um, yeah. Sure,” Stiles nodded wanting nothing more than to continue the kissing. But he figured it was probably best to not rush things too much, so instead he slipped his hand into Derek’s pocket and began walking side by side with him back into the throng of bargain hunters. 

Luckily – or at least, luckily for Stiles, not so much for Derek – they had to pass all of the cheese stalls before they got to the craft makers. Stiles didn’t even explain himself when Derek looked at him in confusion, just started grabbing free samples and taking a bite himself before thrusting the rest past Derek’s extremely soft, pink lips. 

Derek for his part went along with it for a while and seemed to enjoy what Stiles chose for him. However, when Stiles attempted to feed him his sixth bit of cheese Derek held his hand up and tried to pull his head away as far as he could without letting go of Stiles. 

“No more,” he said through a laugh. 

“Oh but come on, this stuff is amazing,” Stiles said as he took another bite himself. 

“I don’t doubt that, but if I eat anymore cheese I’ll explode,” Derek told him. “I swear, between this, the pizza and the cookies, you are trying to fatten me up.” 

Stiles exaggeratedly looked him up and down, bringing his now cheeseless hand forward to rest on Derek’s extremely flat, firm stomach that he had no doubt was so toned he’d be able to bounce coins off it. “I can promise you, I’m definitely not.”

This time it was Derek’s turn to blush and Stiles gave himself a pat on the back for being able to return the favour before dragging Derek over to a refreshment vendor and buying them both some water. 

“Okay, so no more cheese,” Stiles said. 

“Thanks,” Derek said sarcastically as he took a large gulp of water. 

“No problem. You’re going to need the room for lunch anyway.”

“Do I even want to know?” 

Stiles smiled. “I have two words for you; ‘German’ and ‘meat’.”

“Oh God. Just kill me now before the heart attack does,” Derek moaned, but contradicted his words by taking hold of Stiles hand and pulling them on their way again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Stiles took his time to get out of bed. Sure he had to get up and start getting the food ready, but he had a couple of hours yet before he really needed to get started. Instead, he decided to take the time to lie there, enjoying the morning rays of sunshine sneaking in through the curtains, licking against the naked flesh of his torso as he thought back to the day before.

He had, had an awesome time with Derek at the market. They’d stayed there until it started to close down, too caught up in each other to be bothered to rush around the stalls. Derek had been more relaxed than Stiles had seen him before. Sure he had been pretty relaxed as they’d cuddled up on the couch at his house the other day, but he’d also been tense and angry about Stiles getting suspended from the team. This time however, he didn’t seem to have a care in the world and looked like he actually enjoyed it when Stiles pulled him around to his favourite corners of the market. He had laughed and gladly held Stiles’ hand, or wrapped his arm around his back. And they had kissed. They had kissed a lot. 

Okay, so it wasn’t like they stood a made out in the middle of the market, but the small, affectionate kisses they shared all too often had left Stiles feeling giddy and longing for more. Even when Stiles had dropped Derek off at home, all he got was another one of those soft and tender pressings of lips before Derek had slipped out the car and up into the house. Needless to say, Stiles planned to get Derek alone as soon as he could later that day so that they could continue to explore each other’s mouths. 

He smiled to himself at the thought of dragging Derek into the downstairs bathroom, where they could easily lock the door and hide from their conniving parents. However, before he got too lost in the thought, his Dad poked his head around the bedroom door. 

“Good, you’re up. You better come see this.” 

With that, his Dad disappeared again, leaving Stiles frowning in confusion as he quickly got up to follow, grabbing his phone from his desk on the way to turn off the alarm that was set to go off in a half hour. He found him in the living room watching the news. Something on the screen was on fire. 

“What’ up?” Stiles asked through a yawn, idly scratching at his still bare torso. 

“Don’t think the Governor is gonna make it later,” his Dad said, pointing to the TV. 

Panic immediately set in as Stiles focussed on what he was seeing. But within seconds the scrolling headlines along the bottom of the screen had him breathing a sigh of relief. There had been a fire in a nightclub down in San Diego. Far, far away from the Governor or Derek or anyone they cared about. 

“Christ, Dad. You nearly gave me a heart attack there.” 

“Sorry,” his Dad said, although the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise. “The reporter just said that Deborah’s on her way down there to visit those affected by it.” 

“Oh. So… no dinner then?” Stiles asked, just as the phone in his hand began to ring. “It’s Derek,” he said to his Dad before answering. 

“You seen they news?” Derek asked without any preamble. 

“And good morning to you too,” Stiles answered, “but yes I have.”

“Sorry,” Derek said. “Morning. I hope you slept well.” 

“Like a log,” Stiles said with a smile. “So, you want to postpone dinner? Maybe do it next week?” 

“Mom’s in DC next week,” Derek told him with a sigh. “I don’t see why we should waste all that food though. I mean, the purpose of this is so your Dad can get to know me a bit better right?” 

“It is?” Stiles asked, actually not having realised that, that was the case. 

Derek huffed a laugh down the phone at him. “What time do you want me?” 

“Come over at four,” Stiles said. “You can help me cook.” 

“If you insist,” Derek said and Stiles could tell by his tone that he was still being laughed at. “See you later.” 

After he hung up, he turned back to his father who was looking at him expectantly. 

“Derek will be over at four,” he said. “Now I don’t know about you, but I need some caffeine.”

“The pot should’ve just finished brewing,” his Dad told him in lieu of actually asking Stiles to pour him a cup too. 

Once the caffeine had been served and breakfast consumed, Stiles took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading back down to the kitchen. He needed to marinade the meat for a couple of hours before he cooked it, so he set about doing that while his Dad pottered around in his office, catching up on paperwork… or more than likely, having a not so secret snooze. Stiles dreaded to think the bad habits his father would slip into when he moved in with Derek and left him to his own devices. 

Stiles paused with the meat halfway out of it’s paper packaging. ‘When’ he moved in with Derek. Not ‘if’. Oh crap. He had completely and utterly decided hadn’t he? That he and Derek would stay together, that they would get married. That they would live together in that mansion of his and adopt lots of babies. 

“Oh God!” Stiles blurted at no one before quickly speed dialling Scott.

“Hey, what’s up?” Scott answered. 

“I’m going to marry Derek.” 

“Um…”

“I mean, I had kind of been accepting of the idea, but I hadn’t made any actual decisions, y’know?” Stiles explained. “But I like being with him and I don’t think I want to not be with him, and so yeah. Marriage.”

“Dude, you haven’t even frenched yet,” Scott said. “What if he’s really bad at it?”

Stiles knew Scott was actually talking about sex, but was too much of a prude to actually say the word. “Okay, I know we haven’t, and I know it’s important, but if he’s bad then I don’t know, I’m told I’m a good teacher.” 

Which didn’t really make much sense as Stiles was still very much a virgin… well, when it came to guys he was. 

“Look, you need to talk to Derek about this,” Scott said. “He should know if you’re wanting to move things up a gear or not and if he thinks, well if he wants that too.” 

Stiles nodded before remembering that Scott couldn’t see him. “Okay. I’ll try and talk to him later.” 

“Good. Text me and let me know how it goes,” Scott insisted before hanging up. 

Stiles sighed and took a moment to collect himself before going back to the meat, which he had unceremoniously just dumped on the worktop, like it hadn’t cost an arm and a leg to buy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time Derek arrived, expensive bottle of wine in hand for the sheriff, Stiles had managed to calm himself down enough so that he wasn’t bouncing on the spot with nerves or blushing every time he looked at Derek and his, well everything. God, did he ever stop being hot? It was Sunday. The day of rest. People were supposed to not give a crap about what they looked like and en masse, look like tramps. Derek in jeans and a t-shirt still looked like he’d just stepped off a catwalk. He was so unfair.

“Hey,” Derek said as Stiles invited him in, leaning down for a quick kiss. “You okay?”

“Me? I’m fine, why?” 

“You just look a little on edge,” Derek said with a shrug. 

Stiles very nearly told him he was fine again, brushing Derek’s worries off. But, if this was going to work he had to be honest with him and so honest he shall be. 

“I’ve just been kind of over thinking things about us and possibly getting ahead of myself a little.” 

Derek frowned. “You want to talk about it?” 

Sighing, Stiles shook his head. “Not just now anyway. Maybe later after dinner,” he said with a small smile before leaning forward to kiss Derek again. 

“Do you two plan on standing there making out all day?” the sheriff shouted from the living room. “Some of us would like to eat at some point.” 

“Yeah well, you’ve still got another hour at least before any of the food is ready!” Stiles shouted back before taking Derek’s hand and leading him into the living room. “And if you keep complaining, you’re not getting any of this delicious wine Derek has brought for you.” 

“Wine?” his Dad asked as he stood to shake hands with Derek. 

“Yes, sir,” Derek nodded. “I thought it would go well with the meat.” 

“Well thanks,” the sheriff nodded. “I don’t really have a lot of opportunity to drink wine, let alone the good stuff.” 

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance I can have some too?” Stiles asked. 

“No,” both his father and Derek said at the same time. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, before freezing in realisation. He was only eighteen, not twenty-one, no where near twenty-one and if he and Derek got married now, he wouldn’t even be legally allowed to drink at his own wedding. 

“You alright?” Derek asked him, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I… just think it’s kind of unfair that I’m legally considered an adult at eighteen, but still not old enough to drink alcohol,” he said. “Doesn’t that seem a bit wrong to you?” 

“It does actually,” Derek agreed with a nod. 

“But it’s for your own good,” his Dad added. 

“You would say that,” Stiles said, before smiling at Derek. Maybe he’d let him have some of his drink at the wedding… if he had any of course. There was every possibility that he would elect not to if Stiles wasn’t drinking either. 

“So, food?” Derek asked, interrupting his thoughts again. 

“Ah, yes. This way. I need you to peel my potatoes,” Stiles said, dragging Derek into the kitchen away from his father. 

“As you wish,” Derek told him and Stiles’ heart did not just melt a little, no siree… okay, it so did. But hello?! Anyone who quoted classic movie lines at him was going to earn extra brownie points. 

To cover the way his heart completely fluttered in his chest, Stiles handed the potatoes and a peeler to Derek and pointed at the kitchen table. Derek just continued to smile as he took them from him and sat down, peeling away quite happily. 

Stiles then turned and began preparing the rest of the food, quite comfortably working in silence for a change. However, Derek soon broke the silence. 

“So, what have you been over thinking?” 

Stiles dropped the knife he’d been using onto the floor, narrowly missing his foot. “Um…” he started as he picked it up and took it over to the sink to wash it. “Us I guess.” 

“You guess?” 

“Well, I was kind of worrying about my Dad and what it’s going to be like for him when I move out and in with you. And then I … well, I realised that I had pretty much decided that, that’s how things are going to end up for us and I might’ve started to freak out a little.”

“You’re not the only one,” Derek told him as he stood up, crowding Stiles against the counter. “Last night, I just… I kept thinking about how in a few months time, when we spend the day together, it won’t end with you driving off to your Dad’s, but with us curling up on the couch, or out on the porch swing, watching the sun set and I... I had a freak out too.” 

“You did?” Stiles asked incredulously. 

Derek nodded. “I did,” he said. “However, I still think we should use the next two weeks to finally decide what we want. Right now, well… lust is an issue. For both of us.”

“So we should have sex then,” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders as if that explained everything. 

Derek stilled for a miniscule of a second – if Stiles hadn’t been standing so close, he would’ve missed it – before smiling and shaking his head in amusement. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Stiles’ forehead before turning and sitting back down at the table with his potatoes. 

“One step at a time, Stiles,” he said quietly before going back to his peeling. 

Not sure what he had done wrong, if anything, Stiles turned back to his own food preparation. Perhaps Derek did just want to take things slow. Or perhaps he wasn’t actually physically attracted to Stiles enough to want to have sex with him. Perhaps he was asexual. God, Stiles hoped he wasn’t asexual. He wasn’t sure he could be in a marriage without some sort of sexual activity involved. Obviously he wouldn’t hold it against Derek if he was asexual. There was nothing wrong with that. But Stiles himself was most definitely not and he knew that no asexual person would want to be in a relationship with someone who was constantly horny and thinking about his dick.

However, instead of pushing it, Stiles let the food distract him and soon they returned to working in their comfortable silence until Stiles called his Dad in to set the table and sent Derek to help him. 

As they sat down to eat, conversation naturally ended up being mostly between Derek and the Sheriff. It was after all, the purpose of the dinner for Derek and his father to get to know each other better, but Stiles still felt a little left out. 

“So how’s business?” his Dad asked. “Keeping you busy?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Derek nodded. “Things are looking good for the sale of the third company, which will help us finance an expansion on the east coast.” 

“Expansion?” 

“Yeah, it’s something that Laura and I have been thinking about recently. Of course, if Stiles decides to attend Columbia or Brown or any of the colleges out that way, I’ll be the one to head up the business on that end.” 

Stiles wasn’t sure why, but he could feel himself clutching his fork so tightly in anger that it started to shake. His father was completely oblivious, too busy discussing Derek’s business to notice, but Derek eyed him out of the corner of his eye carefully, a look of worry passing over his face. 

“Excuse me, I need to go check on the dessert,” Stiles said, all but throwing his fork down and running for the kitchen. 

He opened the fridge so that it would at least look like he was doing what he’d said, but instead he just let his head hang as he took a couple of deep breaths and allowed the cool air from the fridge to calm him down. Just as he felt like he wasn’t about to scram in rage any longer, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Stiles pulled his head out of the fridge to look up at Derek. “Nothing. It’s fine,” he said as he pulled away and closed the fridge door. 

“Stiles. Please,” Derek said, looking like he wanted to reach for him again, but held himself back. 

Stiles turned and gripped the edge of the sink, using that to ground himself. “I’m just, this thing with you, if it all works out will mean a huge part of my life will more or less have been decided for me by my Dad,” he began. “And now, my future husband seems set on me attending an Ivy League school and even if I did want that, I just don’t like not having any control over my life.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Derek asked with a sigh. “Stiles, you can go to any school you want. Hell, don’t go to college. I really don’t care. It makes no difference to me what you do.” 

Stiles turned to frown at him, “But… the expansion?”

“Was always in the works. We originally planned to send one of our current employees over there, give them a promotion. But if I was going to be moving over there with you anyway, then I’d take over and whoever we promoted would take my place here.”

“So, I can go anywhere?” Stiles asked hopefully. 

Derek stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. “I would never dream of forcing you into anything you never wanted to do, Stiles. And that includes going to a college you never even thought of.” 

“You know I send my applications in soon,” Stiles said as he let Derek hug him. “I’m not sure I can move so far away from my Dad anymore. I already feel bad about moving just twenty minutes away.” 

“Well, whatever you decide to do, I’ll support you one hundred percent.” 

Stiles pulled back and smiled at him, pulling him in for a quick kiss before allowing Derek to drag him back to his Dad who was looking at them both with a concerned frown. It was then that Stiles noted that he was holding his phone in his hand. 

“Please don’t tell me you have to go into work,” Stiles said. “We haven’t even finished our main yet.”

“I’m not going into work,” the Sheriff reassured them both. “But Deputy Ellis thought it important to let me know that she saw you both on TV,” he explained as he handed the phone over. 

Stiles took one look at the message before running into the living room and turning on the television, and sure enough right there on the news channel of all places, were pictures of him and Derek together at the market the day before. 

They had pictures of them holding hands, smiling at each other, carrying all their purchases and even kissing. It was probably the most horrible invasion of privacy that Stiles has ever experienced. 

“Oh God! I thought we would be okay ‘cause we took your car,” Derek said just as his own phone began to ring. He quickly answered it before handing it over to the Sheriff, “My Mom wants to speak to you.” 

As Stiles’ Dad disappeared into the kitchen to take the call, Derek came forward and wrapped his arm around Stiles back as they stood and watched the reporter speculate as to who Stiles was and just when had the Governor’s son – notorious for being single - started dating him?

“I’m so sorry,” Derek said to him. “I know this isn’t exactly what you signed up for…”

“Derek, it’s fine,” Stiles told him. “Unexpected and seriously unwanted, but it’s not your fault. You’re not the one who needs to apologise, whoever took the pictures is.” 

“Yeah, good luck with that.” 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Derek had obviously had so many bad experiences with the press, then he probably would’ve started finding this whole thing funny, especially since the Governor was now on the TV from an earlier press conference being asked about Derek’s new boyfriend – who she denied knowing anything more about than he was local to their home town. But as it was, he just felt angry and protective of his man. Yes, his man. He didn’t care if they’d only been dating for two weeks and had only officially had two dates. Derek was his and he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. 

Just as Stiles stepped forward and turned off the TV, his Dad came back into the room, handing Derek his phone back. 

“Your Mom said neither me nor Stiles are to talk to anyone from the press and to try and not worry about anyone releasing any more pictures of you both,” he said. “She thinks it was probably the Argents that leaked it.” 

“Isn’t it always?” Derek huffed, pocketing his phone. 

“Well, whatever. It’s done now,” Stiles said. “Let’s just try and forget about it and enjoy the last of our meal,” he added as he began to lead the way back into the dining room. 

“You’re really okay with this?” Derek asked as he followed him. 

Stiles looked over his shoulder at him. “Derek, I’ve pretty much already told you that you’re it for me. And after the whole Jackson thing, I know that there’s no point reacting irrationally. So lets enjoy the meal we slaved over and not let that amazing Californian beef go to waste.” 

Derek’s smile was enough of a reward for him. The kiss to the back of his neck was just a bonus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating last week at my usual time, but I had some RL stuff I had to deal with. I usually like to have a chapter in lieu to avoid missing updates, but I just wasn't able to get the time to get this chapter up to standard until now. 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the amazing comments! You'r all awesome :D 
> 
> And if for some reason you would like to follow me on tumblr, you can do so [here](http://always-addicted.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Forgetting about it was easier said than done. 

From the minute Stiles pulled into the parking lot at school, people were staring at him. No, not just staring. They were actually pointing and gawping and very much openly taking pictures of him. Seriously, what the hell?! He wasn’t even with Derek. 

He all but rushed through the hallway, using the hood on his sweatshirt to hide his face from the amateur photographers lining the corridors before burying his face inside his locker. However it wasn’t quite enough to get people to leave him alone. 

All the other students walking past him were taking it in turns to slap him on the back, tell him well done and inadvertently make a rather derogatory comment about Derek. After the fifth random asked how well Derek took it – even though they all clearly remembered the way Stiles had almost broken Jackson’s nose for doing the same – he began to bang his head on the inside of his locker, hoping that the pain would distract him enough to stop him from doing something they’d all regret. 

“Hey, Greenberg,” he heard Scott shout, “how about you just go fuck yourself?” 

Stiles pulled his head out of the locker and stared down at his best friend in surprise. Scott didn’t often swear, or at least not to people who weren’t him or Allison. So hearing him so vehemently drop the f-bomb, startled him out of his outrage. 

“Dude!”

“What?” Scott asked as he turned to him. 

Stiles didn’t reply, just leaned forward and hugged Scott as hard as he could. 

“Okay,” Scott choked out, patting him awkwardly on the back. “People are staring.” 

“Let them,” Stiles mumbled into his shoulder. “I don’t care.” 

Scott, being the awesome bro that he was, let Stiles hug him for a few more minutes before he let go and actually started to dump his books for the day into his locker instead of using it as a hiding place. 

“You should ignore them,” Stiles told Scott. “Or at least try to. That’s what Derek said to me after Jackson.” 

“Yeah, but they’ve got no right. I mean, how would they like it if you started talking trash about their boyfriends and girlfriends?”

“And that’s what makes us the bigger men in this situation,” Stiles said, finally closing his locker. “Besides, Derek wouldn’t want me or you for that matter to rise to the bait, so we will ignore them.” 

“Dude, they’re taking pictures of you.” 

Stiles knew that would become a problem, but until he could talk to Derek or his Dad there wasn’t much he could do about it and so just shrugged in Scott’s direction. “Unless I’m doing something particularly newsworthy, then there’ll probably not be any interest in pictures of me that don’t have Derek in them too.” 

Scott didn’t look convinced, but Allison walked over to join them, he let it drop and together they all walked towards their first class, which was thankfully uneventful. 

Mrs Brooks was probably too old to keep up with current events, or too old to care and so thankfully never said anything to Stiles like he knew some of his other teachers would – like Harris – and was strict enough that all of his classmates made sure to keep their attention on her and not him. 

Which unfortunately did lull him into a false sense of security. As soon as the bell rang, he was once again under the scrutiny of his everyone who crossed his path. And he was really beginning to hate it. It was beyond ridiculous. Everywhere he went, they were still taking pictures of him and pointing at him and wolf whistling. Even his next two teachers commented about their “new celebrity” all because the side of his face had been on the news. The press didn’t even have his name. Well, they probably had it now thanks to his wonderful classmates, but he wasn’t exactly a celebrity. Far from it. Neither was Derek for that matter and he would very much cringe at the thought of ever being called one. 

And it didn’t ease off any as the day wore on. By lunch time, he actually had to call Derek before he committed mass murder. 

“Everyone keeps taking pictures of me,” was the first thing he said when Derek answered. 

He was standing in line with his tray, trying his best to ignore the way the girl in front of him was blatantly staring at him. 

“What?” Derek asked, sounding groggy. 

“Dude, did you just wake up? It’s the afternoon.” 

“I’ve been up since seven, Stiles,” Derek grumbled. “I was just having a nap on the couch. Worked myself extra hard this morning to make up for all that cheese on Saturday and it kinda took it our of me.” 

“Whatever you say, Grandpa,” Stiles laughed. “Seriously though. Is there something we can do to get them to stop taking pictures?” 

“Have you spoken to your Dad?” Derek asked. “He could probably get some kind of restraining order.”

“Not yet, I kinda wanted to talk to you first.”

“Tell you what. I’ll call him,” Derek said. “You just concentrate on keeping your head down and ignoring it all.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have Harris next period.” 

“Adrian Harris is a dick,” Derek said, surprising a laugh out of Stiles. “He was two years above me and Laura at school and he did nothing but drool over her every time he saw her. He even wrote to her when he went to college. And she never once showed an interest in him. In fact I’m pretty sure she told him to stop on more than one occasion.”

“You’re kidding me,” Stiles said as he held out his tray to have it filled with today’s mystery meat. 

“I wish I was. It wasn’t until she went to college and he had no way of actually getting a hold of her that he finally stopped. Although I think he came back to Beacon Hills in the hopes of actually managing to win her over.”

“Dude sounds like a stalker,” Stiles said. 

“Pretty much. Dave and I had to have a friendly chat with him before the wedding,” Derek said, surprising Stiles that it had actually gotten that bad. “So if he tries to give you a hard time, just remind him I know where he lives.” 

Stiles grinned as he sat down beside Scott and Allison. “I knew there was a reason I liked you,” he said. 

“I mean it Stiles. Don’t let him get to you.” 

“Okay, I promise I won’t,” Stiles assured him. “I’m feeling better now by the way.” 

“Good. I’m glad.” 

“I gotta eat my lunch now, so you can go back to your nap,” Stiles said with a grin. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re such a comedian,” Derek said, a smile evident in his voice. “Call me after school okay?” 

“Yeah okay. Bye.” 

When he hung up it was to find Scott and Allison staring at him expectantly. “What?” 

“So,” Allison said, elbows on the table as she leaned forward eagerly. “You and Derek were looking pretty cosy in those photos.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You know I can’t really talk about it here,” he said, waving at the other occupants of the cafeteria. “But yes, things are going well.” 

Allison’s eyes lit up and she looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but before she could a tray was sat down next to Stiles, followed by the body of one Lydia Martin. 

Stiles turned to look at her in confusion as she had yet to speak one word him since he punched Jackson. 

“You looked happy,” she said as she picked up her fork, Jackson sitting down opposite her with Danny at his side. 

“What?” He asked in confusion. 

“In the pictures, with Derek. You two looked happy,” she clarified. 

“Oh, um thanks,” he said, ignoring the way that Jackson shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“People in this school have always under appreciated you,” she continued. “So I’m glad that you’ve found someone who does. Appreciate you, that is. He does appreciate you doesn’t he?” 

“What? Yes. Yup, he uh appreciates me just fine,” Stiles said, trying not to blush as Scott and Allison giggled at that. 

“Good. Now, Jackson wasn’t there something you wanted to say?” 

Jackson grumbled something under his breath and poked at his macaroni with a spork. It wasn’t until Danny elbowed him that he finally spoke up clearly. 

“I’m sorry I got you suspended,” he said. “I shouldn’t have talked about your boyfriend that way.” 

“Oh um, thank you,” Stiles nodded. “Sorry I hit you.” 

Jackson nodded and looked back down at his macaroni. 

“And?” Lydia asked. 

“And I got the coach to drop your suspension down to a week so you won’t miss the first game. You start back on Thursday.”

“Thanks,” was all Stiles was able to say before Lydia was leaning over the table to talk to Allison about her dress and successfully changing the subject.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Surprisingly, Harris didn’t say anything. In fact, he didn’t even look at Stiles the entire lesson. Stiles was rather confused about it at first, wondering if perhaps Derek had called him or something after he spoke to Stiles. But no. Derek said he hadn’t. He was just as confused as Stiles. So they both just figured that Harris remembered very clearly the last time Derek spoke to him and decided to keep his head down so as to avoid a repeat.

Stiles was secretly hoping that now it was widely known that he was dating Derek, that Harris would leave him alone for the rest of the year. Although he had a horrible feeling that he might be trying to get on his good side so as to put in a good word with Laura. Yeah, not a chance in Hell. 

On top of Harris actually treating him like a human being, his Dad had contacted the school about the picture taking of Stiles in the hallway. The next day a school wide announcement was made that if anyone was caught taking and posting pictures online of any students without their express permission, they would be suspended from school immediately and have a black mark put upon their record. Of course, everyone knew that the reason behind this new rule stemmed from Stiles. But frankly, he much preferred the glares and dirty looks to the phones pointed at him constantly so couldn’t bring himself to care. 

The rest of the week had went pretty well from there. Stiles went back to practice on the Thursday but wished he hadn’t as the coach went extra hard on him for missing two practices. Seriously, he was sure he was going to die. When he went up to Derek’s after practice, he collapsed onto the couch and almost passed out before Derek could even kiss him hello. 

“You’re not falling asleep,” Derek said, kicking his legs off the couch so he could sit down next to him. 

“But I’m tired,” Stiles said with a pout. 

“Then go home and sleep,” Derek said. “But if you’ve come here for dinner and to spend time with me then that’s what you’re gonna do.” 

“I hate you.”

Derek laughed and leaned forward, crowding into Stiles’ space. “No you don’t,” he told him before leaning forward to finally get his kiss. 

“Okay, I’m awake,” Stiles said, wrapping himself around Derek and pulling him down on top of him. 

Derek let out a soft laugh, his breath huffing against Stiles’ neck before lifting his head back up and allowed Stiles to reattach their mouths together again. 

In the back of his mind, Stiles knew that he was finally going be having a proper make out session with Derek and he was very elated about that. But he was too busy enjoying the soft push of lips and slide of tongues, gentle hands rubbing up and down his sides and slowly sliding his t-shirt up as a firm thigh worked it’s way between his own to actually care about what the back of his mind was saying. 

Derek’s thigh was between his legs, rubbing very firmly up against him in a way that could only be described as dirty. Stiles found himself moaning into Derek’s mouth, his own hands winding around Derek’s back, one moving up to thread through silky soft hair and the other moving south towards that amazing taught ass. Meanwhile one of Derek’s hands had worked its way up and under his shirt, his strong fingers caressing the muscles of Stiles’ lower back. 

Stiles moaned again and pulled Derek even closer to him, groping his ass tightly as he ever so slightly flexed his hips and, yup, Derek definitely wasn’t asexual. He was definitely into this just as much as Stiles was. Flexing his hips again, Stiles let go of his grip on Derek’s hair so that he could pull his insanely tight t-shirt up instead. However, the minute his fingers hit flesh, Derek was pulling back and grabbing hold of Stiles hand. 

As Derek buried his face in Stiles’ shoulder, Stiles stared up at the ceiling, trying to get his breath back. He wasn’t sure what he had done wrong, and he didn’t quite know how to ask. So when Derek gave his hand a squeeze and sat up, he gladly returned the smile that was bestowed upon him. 

“Dinner?” Derek asked. 

“Depends what’s on the menu?” Stiles replied with a quirk of his eyebrow, sliding the hand that was still on Derek’s ass round to rest on his hip. 

“Something healthy for a change,” Derek answered as he climbed off of him. Stiles was glad to see him having to adjust his pants before he walked into the kitchen. So maybe he hadn’t done anything wrong and Derek was just trying to not take things too far too quickly. At least Stiles wasn’t the only one suffering because of it though. 

Tucking himself away, Stiles dragged himself up off the couch with a groan to follow Derek into the kitchen. 

“So what exactly does ‘something healthy’ mean?” 

Derek answered him by pulling out a large steamer and George Foreman grill. 

“Well at least there’s meat,” Stiles said as he stepped forward to investigate the vegetables that Derek was placing on top of the counter. “There is meat isn’t there?” 

Derek just smiled in reply, which admittedly scared Stiles a little bit. He’d just had an uber workout. He needed meat! But thankfully, after setting him to work on preparing the sweet potato, Derek went to the fridge and took out turkey steaks. Not breasts. Steaks. It was better than nothing he supposed. 

“We’re having dessert too right?” Stiles asked as he chopped and Derek did something to the marinade he was making. 

“I figured we could just go make out on the couch some more,” Derek told him with a hint of a sly grin. 

Stiles would’ve answered back, but he was too busy trying to stop himself from getting a hard on again. He’d only just managed to get it to go down. 

“Only if you behave yourself,” Stiles eventually told him. 

Derek swooped in behind him, his arms wrapping around his waist and stubbled jaw rubbing up against Stiles’ neck. Stiles tried to squirm out of his grasp, ‘cause y’know, stubble. But Derek had too strong a grip on him and proceeded to deliberately drag his chin right up Stiles’ neck and along his chin until he managed to capture Stiles mouth with his own again and of course Stiles just melted against him. 

As Stiles turned to wrap himself around Derek, the kiss was broken and Derek pulled away with a smile. “Not making any promises,” he told him and stole one of the carrots Stiles had just finished slicing. 

Stiles was too wrapped up in the memory of the kiss to care that he was now once again, rock solid and more than likely drooling at the same time. Instead, he just turned back to his vegetables and continued slicing.

~*~*~*~*~

It was official. Making out with Derek was his new favourite past time.

Turned out, Derek hadn’t really been joking about returning to the couch after dinner and they got in some pretty decent heavy petting. Hands had been under shirts and hips had lazily been moving together, ghosting along the lines of sexual so closely that Stiles had felt dizzy from it all. And of course, Derek had given him a rather noticeable love bite that Stiles didn’t actually know about until he had gotten home and his Dad asked about it. 

Naturally, Stiles had been more than embarrassed. His Dad had just laughed though and told him that he hoped he’d used protection. Stiles had all but ran up to his room to get away from the laughter… and also to send a scathing text to his boyfriend who was also apparently a vampire. 

Of course, he didn’t own any kind of clothing that would hide it when he went to school the next day. So EVERYONE saw it. He did try to pull the collar of his shirt up round his neck but it was too high up to be even halfway effective, so he eventually gave up and decided to do his best to just roll with it. After all, it was his first hickey. He should be proud. 

After school, he did feel a little bit like he was on display though as he waited for Derek to pick him up. 

Derek had asked him the day before not to take his jeep to school with him as he had a surprise in mind for their third date. Well, officially third. Stiles was pretty sure they were technically on number six now. 

So as he stood there - Scott and Allison hanging back with him for moral support – he couldn’t help but notice that the majority of the school was hanging back too, as if they knew that Derek was on his way. He supposed it was a bit unusual for him not to be driving himself, so it would look a bit suspect for him to be waiting for a ride. 

“So what are you guys doing tonight anyway?” Allison asked, while he waited. 

Stiles shrugged. “He said it was a surprise. I just hope it was better than the first surprise.” 

“Well, it couldn’t be worse,” she said, trying to reassure him. 

Scott looked like he was about to add his thoughts, but before he could the sound of a loud, powerful engine being revved reached their ears. The crowd around them quieted as Derek cruised up in his camaro. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at the bad boy picture he painted in his sleek sports car, leather jacket, dark shades and stubble you could light a match on. Of course, he made Stiles’ stomach flip flop when he turned to smile at him. But no one needed to know about that. 

Waving goodbye to Scott and Allison, Stiles skipped down the steps towards Derek’s car, ignoring the way people were trying to sneakily bring their phones out again. He wasn’t sure if the rules extended to Derek or not, but he wasn’t going to push it if they were technically out of school. It was just very hard to concentrate in class while worrying if someone was going to try and sell a picture of him chewing on his pen. 

As Stiles climbed into the passenger seat, Derek leaned over and put his hand on his knee before placing a soft kiss upon his lips. “Hey,” he smiled. 

“Hey,” Stiles replied, a smile creeping onto his face. 

Derek kissed him again before pulling back and turning towards the steering wheel. 

“So,” Stiles began as they pulled out of the parking lot, ignoring the camera phones now blatantly pointed at them, “where we going?” 

“I’m not telling you,” Derek said. “Unless you guess correctly.” 

Stiles huffed and turned his attention to the radio, trying to find some half decent music to use as background noise. 

“You look nice by the way,” Derek added. 

Stiles looked down at himself. He was just wearing a pair of old jeans that were worn at one of the knees and a plain, light blue shirt. He supposed it was all a bit tighter than he usually wore and he’d put on his boots instead of his converse just in case they were going somewhere that required ‘shoes’. 

“Thanks,” Stiles said with a small smile. “You too. But then, you don’t ever not look good.” 

“Please,” Derek said with a snort. “You haven’t seen me first thing in the morning.” 

Stiles tried to picture it. A sleepy Derek with bed head in a tight wife beater and low slung pyjama pants. “Nope, I’m pretty sure you’d still look hot.” 

Derek blushed a little, but quickly regained his composure and slapped Stiles’ hand away from the car stereo. He pressed a button and quiet music suddenly filled the car as Stiles relaxed back for the journey to wherever they were going. 

He noticed that they were headed east. There wasn’t much east of the town. Well, there was another town about fifty miles out, but apart from that it was just woods and farms. Or at least, he was pretty sure that’s all there was. 

“Seriously, where are we going?” he asked. 

Derek smiled again. “You honestly don’t know?” 

“Yes Derek, I honestly don’t know.” 

“Well, it’s gonna take us about forty minutes to get there,” Derek said. “That’s the only clue you are getting.” 

Stiles scowled at him. “That is the worst clue ever.” 

“It’s so not,” Derek replied. “But, if you don’t have it by the time we get to the other side of the mountain, I’ll give you another clue.” 

“You suck,” Stiles said with a pout, making Derek laugh. 

By the time they reached the other side of the mountain, Stiles still hadn’t guessed it and Derek’s clues hadn’t gotten any better. How exactly was ‘it’s both inside and outside at the same time’ helpful? It sounded more like a riddle than anything. So Stiles gave up trying to figure it out. 

However, it wasn’t much longer until they were pulling into a side road and Stiles could see some kind of structure in the distance. “Okay, this does seem kind of familiar.” 

“Yeah?” Derek asked. 

Stiles nodded. “But I’ve definitely not been anywhere near here in the past few years, so I’m guessing whatever I did it was with my Mom.” 

Derek shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat at that. 

“It’s okay,” Stiles said. “Being reminded of my Mom isn’t a bad thing… OH MY GOD IT’S THE DRIVE IN!” 

Derek burst out laughing at the way Stiles shouted and started bouncing in his seat excitedly. 

“I can’t believe you’re taking me here. This is awesome.”

“I’m glad you approve,” Derek said. “I just hope you like the movie they’re showing,” he added as he pulled up to the entrance and handed over the entrance fee. 

“What is it?” Stiles asked. Derek pulled a program out from inside his jacket and handed it to him. “After school special… The Lion King?! Seriously? Fuck, this is going to be the best date ever. I love this movie!” 

Derek found a space to park, all the while grinning at Stiles. “I’m glad you think so.”

Stiles didn’t reply, just waited until Derek turned off the engine and all but climbed on top of him to kiss him. Derek wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as close as he could with the stick shift in the way. However he soon pulled back and let go. “You want food? I brought some snacks, but I can go get you some fries or something if you want.” 

Stiles shook his head. “Whatever you brought will be fine,” he told him. “But seriously, how are we supposed to make out with this in the way?” 

“We could always sit in the back?” Derek suggested waggling his eyebrows in a way that had Stiles giggling like an idiot. 

“Derek Hale, there are children around.” 

Derek rolled his eyes before pulling on a lever at the side of his seat, which made it fall back. He then pushed himself into the back and let his long legs drape over the drivers seat as he stretched out. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles and patted the soft leather next to him, inviting Stiles to sit with him. Not needing to be asked twice, Stiles quickly copied him and settled in close, ready for the movie. 

As Derek draped his arms around his shoulder and Stiles snuggled closer, he couldn’t help but think that this was something he could definitely get used to. 

“Just so you know,” Stiles said looking up at Derek, “we are totally making this a tradition.” 

“Deal,” Derek said with a grin before leaning in to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for the delay in the update. My laptop broke. There were tears, and perhaps some tantrums. But I have awesome friends who managed to fix it for me so YAY! 
> 
> Also, I have broken my toe so I will be off work for at least a week, which means more writing time :D
> 
> If you would like to follow me on tumblr, you can do so [here](http://always-addicted.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles groaned as he thrust down against Derek. The hand that had worked it’s way under the waistband of his underwear squeezed softly at his ass before a finger slid its way down the crease of his cheeks. 

“God, Derek,” he moaned. “Unless you want me to ravish you, you better stop what you’re doing.” 

They were lying on the couch in Stiles’ living room, where his Dad had left them an hour earlier to go have a Saturday night dinner with the Mayor and his wife. He and Derek had planned on watching a movie but that had kind of gotten waylaid in lieu of making out. 

With a sigh, Derek slowly removed his hand, settling it on top of Stiles’ hip instead. “It’s not that I don’t want to…”

“I know, Derek,” Stiles said thrusting against the hardness in Derek’s pants. “Trust me, I know. I’m not going to rush you.” 

Stiles had figured out that while Derek was clearly attracted to him and did actually want to sleep with him – eventually – he still had a lot of issues regarding intimacy. And well, anyone who had gone through what he had would have issues. So he wasn’t going to push him. 

Derek brought his hand up to the back of Stiles’ head and pulled him down into a soft kiss. “Move in with me,” he whispered into Stiles’ mouth. 

Stiles pulled back and looked down at him in surprise. “What?”

“Just for the next week,” Derek said. “It’ll save us from getting married and then realising that we can’t actually stand being so near each other all the time.” 

Stiles bit his lip in consideration, “I suppose knowing whether you squeeze the toothpaste from the middle or not is a bit of a deal breaker for me.” 

Derek smiled. “Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

“Okay, okay fine,” Stiles said, smiling back. “But we’re gonna have to figure out how to convince my Dad it’s a good idea.” 

“What’s a good idea?” 

Stiles jumped, pulling himself off of Derek so fast he propelled himself off of the couch. While Derek quickly and efficiently grabbed a cushion to pull over his crotch. 

“Dad!” Stiles shouted as he bounced back up off the floor, gratefully taking the cushion that Derek not so subtly passed to him. “You’re back early.” 

The Sheriff just raised an eyebrow at him from where he stood in the doorway. “Gerard Argent was there. So I left,” he explained before moving to sit himself down in the arm chair, facing the couch. “Now, what was it you need to convince me about?” 

Stiles sat down next to Derek, nudging him with his elbow to get him to explain. 

“He’s your father,” Derek said. 

“It’s your idea,” Stiles replied, using his eyebrows for emphasis. 

Stiles knew the minute Derek caved as he sighed and tossed the now needless cushion to the side. “I thought it would be a good idea if Stiles and I lived with each other for a week before we came to a definite decision.” 

“Like a trial run,” Stiles added. 

“Uh huh,” his Dad said, “And this has nothing to do with what I just walked in on.” 

Stiles blushed, unable to actually answer his father. 

“Stiles will have his own room,” Derek was quick to explain. “And we, we’ve not…”

“Dad,” Stiles interrupted, “this is a good idea.”

His Dad smiled. “I know. I’m just having fun,” he said. “And I don’t want to know if you’ve had sex or not. You’re both adults, you can do what you want. So long as you do it safely.” 

Stiles wasn’t the only one to blush this time. Derek looked down at his lap, his fingers playing with the tassels on the cushion next to him. Reaching out, Stiles took hold of the hand instead and thread their fingers together. 

“So when are you going to do this?” the Sheriff asked. 

“Um, I was thinking this week?” Derek said. “I do my grocery shopping on Sundays, so I thought maybe Stiles could come round tomorrow morning and we can make a list together.” 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Stiles said. “Doesn’t it, Dad?” 

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, but agreed none the less. 

“And my Mom doesn’t get back from DC until next Sunday, so it’ll be more like how it would be if we were to get married and have our own place.” 

Stiles and his father looked at him in confusion. “Your Mom will move out if we get married?” Stiles asked him. 

“Um, no. I will,” Derek said. “I thought if we had our own home it would be better.” 

“Oh,” Stiles said. “That makes sense.” Although did that mean they’d have to go house hunting at some point? Would there be a point to even buying a house in Beacon Hills if he was leaving for college? 

“Okay, so since I didn’t actually have dinner, what do you boys say to ordering out?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey,” Derek said as he opened up the front door to him.

“Hey,” Stiles replied, leaning in for a quick kiss. 

“That all your stuff?” Derek asked him, pointing to the suitcase, laptop bag and rucksack Stiles had carted in with him. 

“My lacrosse stuff is still in the jeep. Figured I’d get it later.” 

Derek nodded and took the case off of Stiles before heading up the stairs. Stiles had never actually been up the stairs before and he was eager to see if it was just as grand as the rest of the house. He wasn’t disappointed. At the top of the stairs, the landing split two ways. He could see part of a treadmill in one of the doorways on the right hand side, so figured that was Derek’s home gym but the other doors were closed. He assumed they were guest rooms or something, but he’d investigate later. Derek led him to the left, past the stairs leading up to the next floor and towards a similar set of rooms to that on the right.

“Mom’s on the top floor,” Derek explained. “Me and Laura were always on this floor. She doesn’t really use her room anymore, so I figured you could stay there. You’ll have your own bathroom and there’s a desk so you can study…”

“Wait,” Stiles said, reaching out to grab Derek’s arm, “you actually meant it when you told my Dad we wouldn’t be sharing?” 

“Um, yes?” 

“Is that, is that the way things are going to be when we get married?” Stiles asked. “Separate bedrooms?” 

“I don’t… no. Not unless that’s what you want?” Derek asked. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Stop being ridiculous and show me to _our_ room so I can dump this laptop. It’s heavier than it looks.” 

Derek snorted in amusement, muttering a ‘yes sir’ under his breath and marching further down the landing towards the front of the house. There was only one door which Derek pushed open and entered before standing back to let Stiles in. 

The first thing that hit Stiles about the room, was that it was probably bigger than his living room and kitchen put together. The second was that it was full of wood. Seriously, it was everywhere. From the floors, to the window frames, to the desk and chair in the corner, the drawers and wardrobe, to the absolutely massive bed that took up almost one complete side of the room. It was all dark, hand carved mahogany. 

“Wow.” 

“You like it?” Derek asked. 

Stiles looked up at him and realised that Derek looked a little nervous. “It’s amazing,” he assured him. “Did you do all of this?”

“Most of it,” Derek nodded as he walked over to the wardrobe and set down Stiles’ bag. “The drawers and bed were built by my father though.” 

“Your father?” Stiles asked, taking some initiative and setting his laptop and rucksack down beside the desk. “Was he a carpenter too?”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “That’s how he started his first business. But uh, he didn’t do a lot of hand crafted stuff like this,” he added pointing to the bed. “He made it for my mom when they got married. After he died she said she couldn’t sleep in it anymore.” 

Stiles stared at the bed, a little in awe of its magnificence but not sure about sleeping in the same bed where Derek and his sister had been conceived. 

“I know what you’re thinking, and it’s just the bed frame that’s the same. It’s a new mattress and different bedding.” 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile a little at him. “I wasn’t thinking that at all,” he told him before throwing himself down onto the bed. He had to test it out after all. 

“Liar,” Derek said before sitting down on the edge next to him. 

Grinning, Stiles closed his eyes and let himself sink into the mattress, that smelled so much like Derek that it had him opening his eyes again so that he could not so subtly wrap his legs around Derek’s waist and pull him down with just his thighs. Of course, it helped that Derek didn’t protest and gladly lowered himself down on top of Stiles. 

“Comfortable?” Derek asked him. 

“Very,” Stiles nodded, pushing up to grind against Derek a little. 

“Stiles,” Derek warned. 

“What?” Stiles asked, putting on his best ‘I’m innocent’ face. 

Derek didn’t reply, instead just leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Stiles lips before he pushed up and got off of the bed altogether. 

“You’re no fun,” Stiles said with a pout. 

“Groceries, then fun,” Derek told him as he walked out of the room, not even glancing back. 

Stiles sighed and climbed off the bed. “I still need to unpack!” he called as he trailed after Derek. 

“I’ll clean out a drawer for you later,” Derek told him from his position half way down the stairs. 

“You mean you haven’t done it already?” 

Derek stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to look at him. “I cleared out a whole room for you,” he said. “Feel free to move your stuff in there.”

“No,” Stiles said as he finally reached the bottom for the stairs to join him. “I’ve already fallen in love with your mattress.”

Derek snorted in amusement before he reached out to wrap his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulled him in close. Stiles smiled to himself triumphantly as Derek leaned in and kissed him properly. 

“This week is going to be awesome isn’t it?”

“I hope so,” Derek said. He stepped back a little and smacked Stiles on the ass. “Now come on, we’ve got a grocery list to write.”

“Don’t you already know what you need?” Stiles asked as he followed him, trying not to read too much into the fact that he’d rather liked Derek spanking him. 

“Yeah, but I don’t know what you need,” Derek said. “I mean, are there any dinners you want to make this week? Do you need stuff to take to school? What do you eat for breakfast?”

“Oh. Well, I make a mean chilli. Healthy too, so y’know, you don’t need to worry about getting fat,” Stiles said. 

Derek nodded and handed him a pen and paper. “Write down what you need,” he told him. 

Stiles noted that Derek already had a bunch of things listed, all separated into different food groups, household items – like toothpaste – and oh, okay he apparently needed condoms. 

“Uh, was I supposed to see this?” Stiles asked as he pointed to the list. 

Derek shrugged, obviously trying to act nonchalantly but the small blush creeping up his neck said otherwise. 

“Well, I have some,” Stiles said, using the pen to cross that off the list. “So we can forego the entire town finding out we bought condoms together and telling my father.” 

“Okay, sure,” Derek said with a nod. 

“And y’know, we still don’t have to do anything just because we have them,” Stiles told him. 

Derek seemed to visibly relax at that, but nodded again anyway and allowed Stiles to go back to the list to add his own items to it, which really didn’t take long as he only really needed to add pop tarts, chocolate milk, cookie dough, ice cream and a few extra ingredients for dinner. 

“That it?” Derek asked once Stiles handed it back. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Stiles nodded. “If I remember anything else I’ll just grab it on the way round.” 

Derek paused and stared straight at him. “You’re an impulse buyer aren’t you?” 

Stiles nodded. “It’s why my Dad usually does the grocery shopping,” he explained with a smile. 

Derek sighed. “Great.” 

They took Derek’s car since Stiles still had his lacrosse gear in his trunk. But Stiles didn’t actually mind. He was quickly falling in love with the feel of the road underneath his ass, the engine roaring against the mat where his feet lay and the look of utter serenity that fell on Derek’s face as he drove. 

Stiles sat and watched him as they sped down the hill towards town, happy to just take him all in. Of course, Derek soon noticed his quietness not to mention the staring. “What?” he asked. 

Not knowing how to explain that he just enjoyed looking at Derek, Stiles decided to deflect. “When we get married can I drive?” 

Derek started laughing as if Stiles had just told the funniest joke of his life before suddenly schooling his face into a serious look and simply saying, “No.”

“Aw man, c’mon!” Stiles protested. “I’m an awesome driver.” 

“Stiles, I’ve seen the dents in your jeep.” 

“Scott riding his bike into my stationary vehicle was totally not my fault.” 

“It’s still no,” Derek said to him. 

“Will you at least leave it to me if you die?” 

“Can’t. Laura already made me promise to give it to her.” 

Stiles pouted. “I hate your sister.” 

“I’ll be sure to let her know.” 

They soon made it into town and headed towards the closest supermarket where Derek parked as far away from the entrance and all other cars as possible. 

“If you’re so worried about people scratching your car, we could’ve taken an extra five minutes to empty the jeep,” Stiles grumbled as he climbed out. 

“And delay the fun times an extra five minutes?” Derek asked as he put his shades on. 

Stiles froze and stared at him. “Why do you have to be so ridiculously hot?” Stiles asked. “It’s totally unfair!”

Derek laughed at him. “I thought it would be a good thing that you found me attractive?” he asked as he stepped forward and grabbed hold of Stiles hand. 

“Oh it is. But c’mon, how the hell am I supposed to concentrate on anything when all I want to do is climb you like a tree? I mean, I have a pile of homework I need to do later. And you’re gonna be there looking all… hot and stuff.” 

“And you think it’s going to be any easier for me to just sit there watching you biting your lip when you try to concentrate?” he asked before he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You have no idea the things I want to do with that mouth.” 

Stiles stood and gawped at him. “Maybe we should just forget about all the groceries and do whatever it is you’re thinking about right now.” 

Derek however, didn’t seem to agree and instead just smiled at Stiles before letting go of his hand to go grab a cart. Stiles sighed and followed him into the store. At least he knew that even if it took a little bit longer, that Derek was definitely interested in having sex with him. It was just a matter of when, not if. 

“You got the list?” Stiles asked as they headed towards the produce section. 

“Here,” Derek said, handing it to him. 

Stiles then went about grabbing everything that was on the list and a couple of things more that he thought they might want later in the week. Like strawberries and grapes and an extra bunch of bananas because he knew how many bananas he could eat in a week and guessed Derek was about the same. Derek meanwhile just followed close behind him, shades now hanging from the front of his t-shirt as he slowly pushed the cart and stuck close by. 

Stiles knew they looked extremely domestic and if any photographers were about, they’d have a field day. The pictures would probably be on the TV again later that day with all kinds of speculation. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. If he and Derek were going to get married, then it was something he’d probably have to get used to. Also, he figured that after the actual wedding all the attention would actually die down and they’d be left alone to get on with their lives. He hoped so anyway. 

“Stiles, we do not need that many pineapples,” Derek said. 

“But, they’re on sale,” Stiles argued. 

“Two. We only need two.”

Sighing, Stiles put the other four back and grabbed the end of the cart, pulling it and Derek round the corner towards the fresh meat and running smack bang into Danny and Lydia. 

“Stiles, hey,” Danny said with a grin, which faltered slightly at the sight of Derek. “You guys getting groceries together?” 

“No they’re here for the amazing atmosphere,” Lydia said, elbowing Danny with a roll of her eyes. 

“Miss Martin,” Derek nodded, reminding Stiles suddenly that they had already met at the tryouts the other week.

“Hale,” Lydia nodded in return. 

“Oh uh, Derek this is Danny. He’s on the team with me. Danny, Derek,” Stiles said, trying not to let the sudden awkwardness get to him. 

“Stiles was just helping me out,” Derek said as way of explanation as to why they were shopping together, which Stiles was thankful for as he wasn’t quite ready to explain to Lydia and Danny that they were having a trial run living together before they got married. Yeah… a world of no. 

“That’s an awful lot of food for just one person,” Danny pointed out. Which, looking at the cart was kind of true, especially since they had only just started their shopping. 

“I spend a lot of time at Derek’s,” Stiles said with a shrug. 

“He gets antsy if I don’t feed him,” Derek added with a grin, earning a scowl from Stiles. 

“Well, as exciting as this is,” Lydia began before grabbing Danny’s arm, “we’re late.” 

“Late for what?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask. 

Lydia and Danny both blushed slightly before composing themselves. “Dinner with our families,” Danny said. “We’re in charge of dessert,” he added pointing to the basket in his hands. 

“Oh, I didn’t know your families were friends,” Stiles said. 

“They’re not,” Lydia all but hissed before grabbing hold of Danny’s arm and all but dragging him away from Stiles and Derek. 

“What the Hell?” Stiles said, watching their retreating backs. 

“You don’t know?” Derek asked. 

“Know what?” 

Derek bit his lip before leaning forward to speak quietly to Stiles. “They’re engaged. Have been since they were children.” 

“What? But Danny’s gay. And Lydia is dating Jackson.” 

Derek shrugged. “Not everyone is as lucky as Scott and Allison.”

“Huh,” Stiles said to himself, looking back to where Lydia and Danny had disappeared. 

Suddenly their relationship with Jackson made so much more sense. Lydia would’ve spent time with Danny to get to know him and in return, spent time with Jackson who was probably more than aware of the contract when he and Lydia fell in love. He still wondered what, if anything was going on between Danny and Jackson though. It would make more sense if Jackson was dating the both of them. But for some reason, he just couldn’t see Danny actually putting up with his crap long enough for a romantic relationship to blossom between them.

“Guess, we could’ve had it worse,” Stiles said. 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “Now c’mon. The food isn’t going to buy itself.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles slammed the lid of his laptop closed triumphantly and pushed it away from himself. He had been sitting in the living room doing his homework while Derek hid in his workshop to work on some carpentry things. Stiles wasn’t really sure what he was doing in there. It was the one place that Derek hadn’t taken him into during his impromptu tour of the house when they’d got back from the supermarket. Stiles didn’t think he wasn’t allowed in there, but he guessed it was Derek’s sanctuary or whatever so he decided to respect his space and let him do whatever it was he was doing in peace.

Of course, it also helped that Derek hadn’t been around to distract him from his homework with his sizzling hotness. 

Closing his eyes he settled back into the couch, relaxing into the cushions. He only wanted to rest his eyes for a minute then he’d get up and make a start on dinner or something. However, he must’ve fallen asleep as he was woken up with the sound of the door to Derek’s office/workshop closing. 

Jumping up into a sitting position, he did his best to blink the sleep out of his eyes as he turned to see Derek walking towards him through the kitchen. Stiles knew his jaw was hanging open as he stared and if by the smile on Derek’s lips was anything to go by, he looked ridiculous. But Derek was wearing a pair of torn jeans and a tight, once white but now covered in dust and wood shavings wife beater, showing off the sheen of sweat on his shoulders and neck. 

“God!” Stiles all but shouted as Derek walked into the living room. 

“Usually Derek is fine,” Derek replied with a grin, as he leaned over the back of the couch to place a sweaty kiss on Stiles’ forehead. 

“You smell like sweat and sawdust,” Stiles told him. 

Derek gave his head a nudge with his hand. “So would you if you’d been carving oak for three hours.” 

“I wasn’t complaining,” Stiles said as he leaned back and raised his arms so they were around Derek’s neck. “I like it. Very manly.” 

“You’re weird,” Derek smiled, allowing Stiles to pull him down for another kiss. “I’m gonna go shower,” he added as he took a step back.

“Need help washing your back?” 

Derek snorted but didn’t reply, leaving Stiles and his half hard cock on his own. With a yawn he stood himself up and headed into the kitchen toward the coffee pot, which was empty. 

“Urgh,” he groaned in disappointment before setting about making a fresh pot. And while he brewed, he decided to be a good boyfriend and started on dinner. He grabbed the steaks they’d bought earlier – not as good quality as the ones from the market, but still good – and set them on the side before he grabbed the grill and vegetables. 

The vegetables were steaming away and the coffee had just finished brewing as Derek came back down, looking just as amazing as he had pre-shower in a pair of grey sweats and a loose fitting navy v-neck. 

“Smells good,” Derek said, wrapping his arms around Stiles from behind, much like he had the first time Stiles had cooked with him here. 

“That’s because I’m an amazing cook,” Stiles told him. “Seriously, you won the lottery with this one,” he added, gesturing to himself. 

Derek smiled against Stiles’ neck and kissed him again, and yeah, Stiles could really get used to affectionate Derek. Kisses were definitely his favourite. 

“Anything I can do to help?” Derek asked him. 

“Pour me coffee?” Stiles asked. “Then set the table.” 

“You drink too much coffee,” Derek told him, but did as he was asked anyway. 

“That’s only my third cup today,” Stiles protested. 

“Hmm,” Derek said, not commenting any further. Stiles knew he drank too much coffee and did plan to cut back, but he’d just never really gotten round to doing it yet. 

Derek however didn’t comment any further, instead going over to the kitchen table and began clearing it of mail, magazines his Mom had left and random bits and bobs like scissors and both of their car keys – which Derek hooked onto the spice rack next to the coffee pot – before he put down place mats and grabbed the cutlery. 

Stiles meanwhile started to grill the steaks. He and Derek both liked their meat the same way - which the thought of made Stiles giggle internally – so they wouldn’t take long to cook. 

“Do you want something else to drink, or are you okay with your coffee?” Derek asked. 

“Um,” Stiles stared down at his almost empty mug of coffee. “A glass of milk would be good.” 

Derek nodded in approval and grabbed two glasses. One he filled with milk for Stiles, the other with water for himself while Stiles turned off the steamer. Five minutes later and they were sitting down at the table together, Derek groaning in delight as he took his first bite. 

“If I wasn’t already planning on marrying you, I’d propose right now.” 

Stiles grinned at the blatant approval of his cooking and dug into his own food. “I guess it’ll be a reason to keep me around then.”

“One of many,” Derek nodded, biting into his broccoli in a way that could only be described as pornographic. 

The rest of dinner was an exercise in self control for Stiles. He wanted nothing more than to violently shove everything off of the table and demand that Derek take him there and then. But he didn’t. Although, he did allow himself to hook his sock clad foot around the naked skin of Derek’s ankle. 

“You want to watch a movie?” Derek asked once they’d finished eating and started to clear up. 

“Sure,” Stiles nodded. “What do you have in mind? More Die Hard? Another Disney classic?”

Derek shrugged. “We could see what’s on the TV. I thought I saw something about a horror marathon or something.” 

“Horror?” Stiles asked with a sly smile. 

“What’s wrong with horror?” 

“Nothing. Except that it’s proven that you have a better chance of getting lucky if you watch a horror movie with your date than if you watched a comedy or romantic comedy.” 

Derek rolled his eyes at him, but smiled too. “Like I need to a horror movie to get you going,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Stiles, hands moving round to cup his ass and draw an involuntary thrust out of Stiles at the same time. “See?” 

“Pft. Whatever dude. I’m eighteen. I’m constantly in a state of arousal,” Stiles told him as he reached down to cup Derek through his sweats, realising as he did so that Derek wasn’t wearing any underwear. “What’s your excuse?” 

“I don’t have one,” Derek said with a shrug. “You just make me really horny.”

Stiles studied Derek for a moment, biting his lip nervously and noticing the way Derek seemed unable to take his eyes away from the habitual movement. 

“We could skip the horror movie marathon and go upstairs?” 

Derek didn’t freeze up like Stiles thought he might do, but he did seem a little hesitant to reply. 

“No sex,” Stiles said, “just us taking our time to get to know each others bodies.”

“No sex?” Derek asked. 

“Well, not unless you want to, but I am seriously all for just lying you down and covering that amazing body of yours in a thousand kisses.” 

That seemed to be the right thing to say as Derek surged forward to kiss him again, pulling Stiles as close to him as he possibly could. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and pressed himself forward, eager to have as much of them touching as possible. 

“Go on upstairs,” Derek said. “I’ll lock up.”

“What about the dishes?” 

“I’ll do them in the morning,” Derek told him. 

“Okay,” Stiles breathed out, leaning in to press a soft kiss on Derek’s lips before stepping away from him and heading towards the stairway. 

He took his time making his way up to the room, not wanting to be left waiting too long for Derek to join him. When he got there he made his way over to the windows, pulling the curtains closed before turning towards the bed and turning on the bedside lamp. He wasn’t sure if he should put on sweats too, like Derek or just stay in his jeans. He normally just slept in his underwear and whatever t-shirt he’d been wearing that day. After staring at his bag for a minute or so, he thought to hell with it and ripped off his socks and jeans before settling back against the headboard of the bed to wait for Derek. 

It didn’t take long before Derek was closing the bedroom door, not taking his eyes off of Stiles the entire time. Stiles himself was unable to look away from Derek as he had removed his shirt before entering the bedroom and, wow was it a view. 

Derek made his way over to the bed painfully slowly, Stiles’ heart rate increasing with every step he took until he was leaning one knee up onto the mattress. Not even thinking twice about it, Stiles reached forward and grabbed hold of the drawstrings on the front of Derek’s sweatpants and pulled, forcing Derek to follow or lose his pants altogether. 

Smiling, Derek pushed his lips against Stiles’ as he balanced his body above him. Stiles all but immediately wrapped his own legs around Derek’s thighs, tangling them together as he let his hand trail down Derek’s naked chest. Derek in turn leaned on one hand and used the free one to push up and under Stiles’ t-shirt. 

As they touched, their mouths sought each other out again, soft kisses leading into something a lot more passion filled and needful than they’d experienced with each other before. Derek lowered himself down so that they were hip to hip before he frantically pushed at Stiles t-shirt. Taking the hint, Stiles pulled back from his kiss with Derek to yank the offending item up and over his head. It was hastily thrown away as Derek groaned and lowered his mouth the Stiles’ neck where he kissed and nibbled at the soft skin there, driving Stiles’ insane. 

His hands wrapped tightly around Derek’s back, fingers needing into the soft flesh of his lower back, Stiles longed for something more. 

“Can I touch you?” he whispered, his fingertips pushing gently at the waistband of Derek’s pants. 

Derek nodded against Stiles shoulder before bringing his head back up to kiss Stiles again. Opening up to the kiss, Stiles let his fingers travel down and under the light material covering Derek’s ass, smoothing over the most perfectly soft skin as he did so. He let his hand explore, pushing the pants down a little as he did so. Which was apparently something Derek was fully on board with as he shifted to rub himself against Stiles’ now very hard cock and in turn, gave Stiles more access to his ass. 

Apparently, Stiles touching him was enough permission for Derek as he leaned on his elbow and reached between them, cupping Stiles through his very thin - but what suddenly felt more constricting than anything he’d ever felt before – underwear. 

“Fuck, I want you,” Stiles muttered, thrusting up into Derek’s hand while letting his own explore even further.

Much like Derek had done to him the day before, Stiles let his index finger slide into the crease between Derek’s cheeks. He didn’t go too far, even though he desperately wanted to, knowing that Derek would probably be nervous about _that_. However, after having not moved his hand for a few moments, Derek suddenly reached behind him and took hold of Stiles’ wrist. Stiles thought he was going to pull him away, so was more than surprised when instead, Derek pushed his hand further down. 

Taking the hint, Stiles pushed until he felt his finger tip brush over Derek’s opening. Derek let out a small whimper and dropped his head to Stiles’ shoulder again while his hand gripped onto Stiles’ cock harder than before and making Stiles groan in pleasure. But then Derek’s hand was gone and he was instead pulling at Stiles’ underwear. 

“Can I?” he asked. 

Stiles nodded, lifting his hips to allow Derek to pull his shorts down to his thighs. Then he watched in awe as Derek sat up on his knees and pushed his pants down, revealing the absolute beauty that was his cock. 

Feeling his mouth go dry, Stiles swallowed hard and reached out to touch, but Derek shook his head and instead directed Stiles’ hand back to where it had been moments before. As he lowered himself back down on top of Stiles, he worked a hand under Stiles’ hip so that his own hand was on Stiles’ opening. Then he started to move his hips, pushing them against each other as they both explored with their fingers. 

It was the hottest thing Stiles had ever experienced and so it wasn’t really a surprise to him that only minutes after they started, he came with a stifled moan into Derek’s mouth. 

“Shit,” Derek hissed as Stiles’ semen covered both their stomachs. And then Derek’s was joining his as he threw his head back and let out a loud groan before collapsing on top of Stiles. 

They lay together, arms holding one another tightly for a few moments as they caught their breath. 

“God, you’re incredible,” Stiles said, a dopey smile blossoming onto his face. 

“I told you,” Derek muttered into his neck, “Derek’s fine.” 

Unable to stop himself, Stiles burst out laughing and grinning harder when Derek joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to, you can follow me on tumblr [here](http://always-addicted.tumblr.com/) :)


	7. Chapter 7

Turns out his and Derek’s little trip to the supermarket did actually make it onto the TV. But what with them being a little pre-occupied, he and Derek had missed it. In fact, it wasn’t until during lunch the next day when Allison mentioned it that Stiles knew anything about it. 

“So what’s going on?” she asked. 

“You didn’t tell her?” Stiles asked Scott in surprise. 

Scott shrugged. “Didn’t seem important,” he said. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m staying with him for the week,” he explained, ignoring the way Allison squealed and clapped her hands like a performing sea lion and instead greeted Lydia as she sat down with Jackson and Danny. 

Both Lydia and Danny seemed to be in a bit of a mood. Well, Lydia looked kind of angry, while Danny came across as just being sad. Of course, both of their moods had a direct effect upon Jackson who looked ready to kill while trying to simultaneously comfort the both of them. 

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked. 

“Peachy,” Lydia snapped in a way that didn’t come across as being peachy at all. 

Stiles chewed on his lip, debating whether to say anything else when Jackson interrupted. 

“Just because you and Hale have no problems putting your relationship on display for the world to see, doesn’t mean you have a right to nose around in everyone else’s business.”

“Jackson,” Danny warned. “Don’t.”

Jackson glanced at Danny out of the corner of his eye before clicking his mouth shut and turning back to his food. 

“Okay,” Allison said, “so have you guys started your college essays yet?” 

“I finished mine during the summer,” Lydia said.

“Me too,” Stiles said. “Though I’m thinking about doing another one.” 

“Why, ‘cause you’re suddenly in love?” Jackson asked snidely. 

“No. Because some stuff has happened lately that’s gave me a new perspective on certain aspects of my life,” Stiles answered calmly. 

He had no idea why Jackson was being a dick to him as he had absolutely nothing to do with Lydia and Danny’s bad mood. Well, he did know. It was because he was an easy target and Jackson had always used him as his punching bag. But something about the way Jackson spoke to him made him think it was more personal this time. Like Stiles had actually done something to deliberately hurt the others. 

“What was your essay about?” Scott asked, not caring that it was a bit inappropriate to discuss such things with people they weren’t strictly close friends with. However, it was Scott and he meant no harm so Stiles answered honestly. 

“My Mom,” he said ignoring the others reaction – although he did note the way the anger disappeared from Jackson’s face, to momentarily be replaced with something akin to understanding. “You know, about her illness and how things were after she died.”

Scott nodded. “I was thinking about doing mine about my Dad, but I’m not sure.”

Stiles slapped him on the back. “Just do what you think is right, what you think says more about the man you are now and the man you want to become than anything else.” 

Scott surreptitiously glanced at Allison before looking back at Stiles and nodding. And God, Stiles really hoped he didn’t just write a whole essay about the colour of her hair. 

“Don’t the schools your applying to have specific essay questions?” Danny asked. 

“Um… I haven’t actually decided where I’m applying yet,” Stiles said, knowing that they all knew he’d talked about Columbia since he was twelve years old. 

“Because of Derek?” Danny asked carefully. 

Stiles shook his head. “No, just… I guess I don’t want to leave my Dad all on his own and I’ve, well I’m not so sure that criminology and law enforcement is the route I want to take now.” 

“Bit of a bad time to change your mind isn’t it?” Jackson asked, but in a way that sounded more snappy than he probably meant to be. 

“I guess,” Stiles shrugged before turning back to his now rapidly cooling lunch, wondering just what it was exactly he wanted to do with his life. He was not going to become a house husband once he graduated and just live off of Derek’s money. He was going to contribute … somehow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Derek? You home?”

“In here, I’ll be out soon.” Derek called from his office. 

“Okay,” Stiles called back before making his way over to the coffee pot. 

He made a pleased sound when he saw that a fresh pot had just been brewed. Derek was seriously the best boyfriend ever. Once he had a mug full, he shuffled into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He snapped up the remote for the TV and turned it on, kicking off his shoes as he lounged back and waited for Derek. However, by the time he’d finished his coffee, Derek had yet to make an appearance. So naturally, Stiles got himself some more coffee before making his way back to the couch and pulled out some college brochures he had grabbed from the library after lunch. 

He hadn’t really spoken to Derek about it, but he was pretty sure that if anything, he’d be staying within state. Of course he’d had the brochures for Columbia, Brown, Cambridge and a couple of other non Ivy League schools for a while now. But he’d never once looked at any of the Californian schools. 

Maybe it was a bit extreme to completely rule out non “local” schools, but after realising that he wouldn’t be living with his father anymore after he and Derek got married, he knew he couldn’t be too far away from him. He would worry too much. Also, as much as Derek was no longer as ill as he had been a few years ago, he still needed the support of his family. Stiles wasn’t going to be selfish and drag him away from where he felt safe and happy to be himself once more. 

Derek appeared just as he was browsing through the brochure for Irvine, a confused frown on his face. 

“Hey,” he said, leaning over the arm of the couch to place an upside down kiss on Stiles’ lips… one that made Stiles smile like a crazy man and want to say something about Spiderman. “What’s all this?” 

“College brochures,” Stiles said, closing the Irvine brochure and waving it in Derek’s face. 

Derek studied it closely before looking at the others sitting on the coffee table. “No Columbia?” 

Stiles shook his head before looking away and grabbing his now half empty coffee cup. “I’ve changed my mind about my major,” he said. “And I don’t want to go too far from my Dad.” 

“What major are you thinking of then?” Derek asked curiously as he sat down and grabbed one of the brochures. 

“Um. English, maybe history,” Stiles said, trying not to blush. “And maybe a post-grad in education or something.” 

When Derek didn’t reply, Stiles looked up to find himself being watched closely. 

“What happened to you wanting to be a cop?” 

Stiles shrugged. “I thought about what you said and you were right. Every time my Dad goes to work I worry that he’s not gonna come home again. And yeah, Beacon Hills is a small town, but accidents happen and I… I don’t want to put you or my kids through that kind of worry.” 

Derek leaned forward and pulled Stiles into a soft kiss. He didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t need to. Stiles knew he was happy and relieved that Stiles had changed his mind. Especially when he sat back and opened up the brochure in his hand, pulling Stiles’ feet into his lap, thumb stroking gently at his ankle. 

Later that night, Stiles stepped out of the bathroom after his shower – he always preferred to shower at night so he had longer in bed in the morning – he found Derek sitting up in bed, still reading one of the brochures. 

“I like this one,” he said as Stiles sat on the edge of the bed, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

“Yeah?” Stiles asked, leaning back on his elbows to look up at Derek. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded, not even looking away from the brochure to the way Stiles was spreading himself across the bed, trying to seduce him. 

Sighing Stiles sat up. “I was thinking,” he began. “When I apply, what name should I use?” 

Derek did look up at that. “What do you mean?” 

“Stilinski or Hale?” he asked. 

“That’s up to you,” Derek said with the tiniest shrug, but the hungry look he got in his eyes made Stiles think that he kind of liked the idea of Stiles taking his name. 

“I quite like Hale,” he said. “I mean, Stiles comes from Stilinski, so I wouldn’t be dropping it altogether.”

Derek put the now closed brochure onto his bedside table and leaned forward so that he could wrap an arm around Stiles waist. In doing so, the bed sheets dropped off his lap to reveal that he was completely naked underneath. Stiles couldn’t help the flush that crept up his neck at realising Derek was hoping for some more sex as much as he was. 

“You can use whatever name you want,” Derek said. “So long as your happy.” 

As he felt Derek’s hand pull gently at his towel to part it, Stiles leaned forward an captured his mouth in a gentle kiss that quickly became heated as Derek wrapped a hand around his half hard cock. 

“C’mere,” Derek said, pulling Stiles more firmly onto the bed so that he was lying flat. Derek then lowered himself, placing kiss after kiss on Stiles’ abdomen, slowly getting further and further south until the next kiss was placed atop the weeping head of his dick. 

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Stiles hissed. 

“I’ve not even started yet,” Derek muttered, a gentle smile on his lips. 

“Don’t let me interrupt,” Stiles replied, his smile slipping from his face as Derek slowly licked him from base to tip then swallowed him down.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Stiles woke up to the feeling of Derek getting out of bed, a cold draft making it’s way under the covers to hit his back, which had been toasty warm wrapped up in Derek’s embrace just thirty seconds earlier.

“No snuggles?” he mumbled sleepily as he watched through slitted eyes as Derek pulled on a pair of running shorts. 

Derek didn’t answer him though, just placed a small kiss on Stiles’ forehead instead. “Go back to sleep,” he told him before disappearing out of the bedroom. 

Stiles lay awake for a few moments more, but soon the sound of Derek pounding away on the treadmill in the next room lulled him back to sleep. 

When his alarm went off an hour later, he quickly noted the lack of sound from both the bathroom and the gym, which meant Derek was probably already dressed and eating breakfast. A quick check of the nightstand on Derek’s side of the bed, showed his phone and watch missing, more or less confirming this for Stiles.

Pulling himself out of bed and quickly straightening out the comforter, he couldn’t help but notice the rather large cum stain that went right across the middle of it. So instead, he pulled it off and dumped it in a heap and went to brush his teeth instead. 

It still felt a little weird using a bathroom that was completely different to the one he’d been using on a daily basis for eighteen years. But there was his blue and white toothbrush sitting next to Derek’s green and yellow one. His razor and shaving cream, again sat next to Derek’s rather expensive looking electric razor. His Axe next to Derek’s Jungleman. This was as much his bathroom now as it was Derek’s. And that should terrify him, but instead it just put a small smile on his face. 

After he had dressed, he grabbed the comforter from where it lay on the floor and made his way down the stairs. He could hear the sound of the coffee maker just finishing brewing and couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hey, Derek!” He called as he made his way down the hall. “I don’t know how we did it, but we got jizz all down the comforter and…”

Stiles stopped dead as he entered the kitchen and noticed a middle aged man in a very nice suit sitting at the breakfast bar, while Derek stood in a rather dapper shirt and tie, slice of toast halfway to his mouth. 

“Well,” the man said with a smug smile, “your mother will be pleased things are coming along nicely.”

“Uh…” Stiles began, not really sure what to say and for once, completely lost for words. 

“Stiles, this is my uncle Peter. Peter, Stiles,” Derek said. “We have a meeting with Laura in the city this morning.”

“Oh, uh. It’s nice to meet you,” Stiles said with a nod, doing his best not to blush. “I’ll um, just go put this in the wash.” 

Peter gave him another smug grin before turning back to his own breakfast and Stiles ran as quick as he could to the mud room where the washer and dryer was. He had just dumped the comforter into the washer when Derek joined him and shut the door behind him. 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry,” Stiles began. “I had no idea your uncle was going to be here.” 

“It’s okay,” Derek said, reaching out to put a calming hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I should’ve told you. He’s our silent partner in all the businesses, and since all the meetings we have today are pretty important…”

“Hold on, where does he even live?” Stiles asked. “There’s not another town for miles from Beacon Hills.” 

“He travels,” Derek said with a shrug. “Usually he would stay here when he was in Beacon Hills, but he didn’t want to impose so he stayed in a hotel last night.” 

“Oh,” Stiles said, suddenly feeling bad. “Is he staying there again tonight? Because I don’t mind if he’s here.” 

“No, he’s got some girlfriend in the city he’s going to stay with tonight.” 

“Lucky him.” 

Derek smiled and leaned down to give Stiles a small kiss. “So right up the middle huh?” 

“It looked like someone had dumped a bucket of paint on the thing.” 

Snorting in amusement, Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles shoulders and pulled him back out into the kitchen, where Peter was pouring them all some coffee. 

“It could’ve been worse, Stiles,” Peter said as he handed his cup over. “I could’ve been my sister in law.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“God, I wish I could’ve seen your face!” Scott wheezed through his laughter after Stiles had told him what had happened that morning.

“You’re a dick!” Stiles said, punching him on the arm. 

They were making their way to lacrosse practice and it was the first time Stiles had been able to get Scott alone all day to tell him.

“Still, at least you’re getting laid,” Scott pointed out. 

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled, thinking back to the awesome exchange of blow jobs the night before. “It was totally worth it.” 

“And more tonight right?” Scott asked, waggling his eyebrows at Stiles. 

“Actually, Derek’s going to get back pretty late tonight. I’ll probably already be in bed.” 

“So what, you’re just going to hang out on your own?” 

Stiles shrugged. “Why, you wanna come over?” 

“Is that allowed?” Scott asked nervously. 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” 

“It’s just, it’s the Governor’s house,” Scott said with wide eyes. 

Stiles snorted. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ll text Derek and let him know you’ll be there,” he said as he pulled his phone out. 

He got a reply just as they entered the locker room telling him to have fun, which he relayed to Scott who grinned at him as he text away on his own phone. Although, Stiles should probably have paid more attention to what Scott was doing as he found out that after practice, Scott had taken Derek’s ‘permission’ to him being there as an open invite to Allison too. 

“Dude!” Stiles said as Allison’s car followed him up the driveway and through the security gate. “Why the hell is Allison here?” 

“I invited her,” Scott shrugged. 

“Scott, she can’t be here.” 

Scott frowned. “Why not?” 

“Uh, how about the fact that her surname is ‘Argent’?” 

“But she doesn’t have anything to do with Gerard,” Scott pointed out. 

“And you think the paparazzi care about that?” Stiles asked as he parked in his usual space and got out to watch Allison park in Derek’s space. “And what the Hell is Lydia doing here?” 

Scott looked at Stiles in surprise as he pointed to the red head in Allison’s passenger seat. So at least it wasn’t his idea. 

“She made me bring her,” Allison said as soon as she got out of her car. 

“You shouldn’t even be here!” Stiles said, starting to freak out. “If anyone finds out… do you have any idea how that will look for Deborah?” 

“Deborah?” Lydia asked, as she straightened her hair. 

“Don’t act coy. You know exactly who I’m talking about,” Stiles snapped. 

“Yes, well I just didn’t expect you to be on such familiar terms after having only been dating Derek for a few weeks. But then, you do seem to have a key to his house also, which isn’t normal for a relationship as new as yours.” 

“God, you’re like a dog with a bone!” Stiles said before turning to make his way inside. 

He led the other three straight through the entry way, past the parlour-library, formal sitting room and dining room and straight into the kitchen. He immediately put on some coffee, desperately needing some to calm him down before turning back to them. 

“Kitchen, living room, bathroom,” using hand gestures to direct them all. “Do not go anywhere else, do not touch anything out with these rooms or I will throw all of you out,” he added before going into the mud room, removing the now clean comforter from the washer and placing it in the dryer instead. 

When he made his way back out to the kitchen it was to find that the other three had relocated to the living room. 

“Okay look,” Lydia said as soon as he joined them. “You’re clearly not comfortable with Allison and I being here. So we’ll leave.”

“Thank you,” Stiles nodded. 

“As soon as you tell me exactly what is going on with you and Derek Hale and why you appear to be living in his house.” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her before turning to Scott. “I want it noted that this is entirely your fault,” he said before turning back to Lydia. “I’m living here because Derek and I are having a trial run.” 

“A trial run?” 

“Yes, to see if we will be able to live together once we’re married.” 

The smug look Lydia had been wearing immediately disappeared from her face. “What?” 

“We’re going to have a sort of informal, fast tracked, arranged marriage,” he said. “Although we haven’t officially agreed to it yet. We’ll hopefully be doing that on Sunday.” 

“Stiles, you can’t,” Lydia said, rushing over to him. 

“What, why not?” 

“Are you insane? You can’t give up your freedom like this. You deserve to fall in love and be with someone that wants to actually be by your side and hasn’t been forced to.”

All the anger and annoyance Stiles had been feeling immediately left at her words. “Lydia, Derek and I are happy together. We really like each other and we think it could work. We’re not being forced into anything we don’t want to do okay? We’re not you and Danny.” 

Lydia blushed and looked away from him, tears brimming at the edge of her eyes. Allison quickly came over and wrapped an arm around her. “You know he’s always had a crush on you right?” Lydia said quietly. 

“Who, Derek?” 

“No, Danny,” she explained. “He just never did anything about it because he thought you deserved more than to be just some bit on the side for him. Jackson though, he’s always tried him to act on it. He thought that if Danny had someone too then maybe our parents would call the arrangement off.” 

“That’s why he’s been so pissed at me,” Stiles said with a sigh. 

Lydia shrugged. “If you’re going to marry Derek then… to be honest I don’t think our parents would call it off anyway. The fact that I’m publicly dating Jackson and Danny’s completely out of the closet doesn’t seem to have affected them at all. Last week they agreed on a date. Next July. They’re even making us apply to the same schools so that we’ll go together.”

“And if you don’t get married?” Scott asked. “If you just don’t turn up?” 

“There will probably be a huge law suit and we’ll be rejected by our parents.” 

“Shit,” Stiles hissed before stepping forward and pulling Lydia into a hug too. “Come on, let’s watch a movie or something,” he said pulling her down onto the couch. “And besides, not all hope is lost. If push comes to shove, you could always get Jackson to impregnate you. I’m pretty sure that’ll break any marriage contract,” he joked. 

Lydia laughed and smacked him on the shoulder before settling down next to him on the couch. He wouldn’t be able to actually help her and Danny in their situation. Two months ago, he probably would’ve jumped at the chance to date Danny, but not now. Now he’s very happy with Derek and he was starting to get used to the idea of marrying him too. He’d even started practicing his new signature. So no. There was no going back. Not for him. The least he could do for Lydia was be a good friend and try to make her smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Just as Allison cheerfully ate the last spoonful of ice cream from the feast of Derek non-sanctioned food, the movie they had been watching finished. Stiles grinned at his friends and was about to ask them if they wanted to watch another or if they had to get home when the sound of the front door slamming closed echoed through the house.

“Hey,” Derek called as he entered the kitchen, his back to the door of the living room. “I managed to get out of the last meeting. Got some takeout on the way home. Chinese okay? Oh and Scott, you parked in my space.” 

Stiles ran to the living room door, panic at Allison being there setting in again. “Um, we already ate,” he said quietly. 

“Oh? I suppose I should’ve called,” Derek said as he turned round, a small smile on his face. “You can always have it for breakfast I guess?” 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, smiling in response to Derek’s happiness at just being home with him. 

Derek stepped forward, hand curling behind Stiles’ neck as he pulled him into a soft kiss. He smiled again before quickly glancing behind Stiles into the living room and freezing. His happy grin disappeared, replaced by a steely frown. 

“What is she doing here?” 

Stiles didn’t even try to play dumb like he would usually do with his father, Derek deserved more respect than that. “I invited Scott over, like I told you. He invited Allison who invited Lydia. By the time I realised they were already here and it seemed kinda pointless to just send them home again. I mean, they’re just as much my friends as much as Scott is. You know this.” 

“You need to leave,” Derek said to Allison, ignoring Stiles completely. “Now.” 

Stiles turned to see Allison hurriedly pulling on her shoes and grabbing her bag. Scott and Lydia following at a slower pace. 

Stiles stepped towards her. “Hey, Allison no. Stop…”

“It’s okay, Stiles,” She smiled. “I need to get home anyway. I’ve got an early curfew on school nights.” 

Stiles knew it was just an excuse, that she didn’t have a curfew at all. They had spoken about how unfair it was that he did have one. He was the only one out of all of his friends who actually had a set time to be home for. However, it was clear she didn’t want to be there anymore so he wasn’t going to stop her. 

“I better get going too,” Lydia said. “We’ll talk properly tomorrow.” 

Stiles nodded at her, accepting the kiss on the cheek that she offered before letting the three of them escape, Scott throwing a worried look over his shoulder before they disappeared through the kitchen door. Stiles didn’t even wait until they got to the front door before turning to Derek. 

“What the Hell is wrong with you?! You knew Allison was my friend before we even started this! How dare you talk to her like that!”

“She can’t be here. She’s an Argent!” Derek shouted back. 

“She has absolutely nothing to do with her grandfather, or her aunt!” Stiles replied. 

“Don’t blame me, Stiles. If you had called and asked then none of this would’ve happened!”

“You told me you were in meetings all day! How was I supposed to call you?” 

“I would’ve answered!” Derek snapped. “Look, this is my home and I don’t want any Argent here!” 

Stiles felt like he’d been slapped. “I thought it was my home too,” he said quietly. “Or at least, for this week it was.” 

Seeing the sadness in Stiles’ eyes seemed to have all the anger disappearing from Derek in an instant. “Stiles, look…”

“No, it’s fine,” Stiles said, pulling away from the hand that was reaching out to him. “You’ve made your feelings pretty clear.” 

As quickly and as calmly as he could, Stiles made his way upstairs towards the bedroom. If his friends weren’t welcome here, then he certainly wasn’t either. He knew it wouldn’t have been easy to have Allison over, but he hadn’t expected Derek to be the one to have a problem with it. The press, sure. But not Derek.

As quick as he could he grabbed his bag out of the closet and started shoving his clothes into it, all the while ignoring the now clean comforter he had put back on the bed only an hour previously. Once his bag was fit to bursting with his hastily shoved in clothing, he made his way into the bathroom to get his toiletries. 

“What are you doing?” 

Stiles hadn’t heard Derek approaching, and at the time he’d spoken he’d been halfway into the huge shower to grab his shower gel, so when Derek spoke, he naturally jumped, slipped and grasped out to whatever he could to keep his balance. But with Stiles’ luck, that just happened to be the lever to turn on the shower. 

Yelping in surprise, he tried his best to get out as quick as possible but with Derek being all fancy pants, he of course had an awesome rain shower so there was no escaping it. Stiles got soaked instantly. 

Looking up, he saw Derek standing just out of the reach of the spray, laughing at him. 

“Oh you think this is funny?” Stiles asked. 

“Yup,” Derek nodded. 

Stiles used all of his lacrosse skills and moved as quick as he could. He snapped his hand out, grabbed Derek’s pristine tie and yanked as hard, successfully pulling him into the shower with him. Derek automatically stumbled and pushed Stiles against the shower wall as he tried to get his balance. Both of them laughing softly once the threat of falling over had disappeared. 

Stiles gripped onto Derek’s shoulders, as they used each other for balance and Derek slowly lifted his head to smile at Stiles. However their smiles soon disappeared as the reason for Stiles’ being in the bathroom in the first place came back to them. 

“I’m sorry,” Derek said quietly. “This is your home too. I don’t want you to leave.” 

“Thank you, but I’m not the one you need to apologise to,” Stiles told him, one of his hands sliding up to play with the wet hair at the nape of Derek’s neck. 

“I will. I promise,” Derek said with a nod. “You’re right. She’s one of your best friends and I said it wouldn’t be a problem. So it won’t. I just… her Aunt destroyed me. I’ve never… I’ve not been able to let anyone close to me since then,” he explained. “And I just learned to hate anything with that name.” 

“Well you need to unlearn that,” Stiles told him. 

Derek nodded. “Will you stay?” 

“Idiot,” Stiles hissed. “Of course I’ll stay.” 

Stiles watched as relief flooded through Derek’s body, his shoulders instantly relaxing under Stiles’ hands, making it easy for Stiles to pull him into a soft kiss, which when strong arms wrapped around him, quickly became heated and desperate. 

He wasn’t sure why they didn’t just get out of the shower to get rid of their clothing as it would’ve been a hell of a lot easier. As it was, it took both of them to work together to get them naked, frantic motions pulling at soaked fabric as fast and as hard as they could. Derek got his tie caught on his nose and Stiles nearly brained himself on the tiles as he tried to pull off his socks. But sooner rather than later, Derek’s strong hands were sliding over the wet flesh of his rear, fingers slipping between his cheeks to tease at his opening. 

Stiles rutted up against Derek, their hard cocks sliding together and making Stiles groan into their kiss. He couldn’t help but want to push back into Derek’s fingers too. Then suddenly, he was being spun to face the wall and Derek began kissing his way across Stiles’ shoulders before making his way down his spine and his cheeks were being pulled apart. 

“Oh, God!” Stiles moaned into the tile, knowing exactly what Derek was going to do. The first swipe of Derek’s tongue had Stiles’ breath stuttering out of him, but then as Derek kept going and started to push in, it turned into a long, drawn out moan that echoed off the shower walls. 

He wasn’t sure how long Derek was down there for, but by the time he stood up again, Stiles was a shaking mess and quietly muttering “please, please, please” under his breath, needing just a little bit more to help him finally get off. Derek meanwhile used his grip on Stiles’ hips to pull him up straight, one hand reaching down to softly tug at Stiles’ ball-sack, while the other was used to gently tilt Stiles’ head back and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

“Please, Derek,” Stiles whispered against his lips. “I need you to fuck me.” 

“Not tonight,” Derek replied, letting go of Stiles chin as he reached down to take hold of himself instead. And then suddenly, Stiles could feel Derek’s cock pushing it’s way between his legs. 

“Okay, yeah,” Stiles nodded, pulling his thighs as close together as possible. “This is good too.” 

Derek moved slowly at first, hard cock slipping in and out of Stiles’ thighs. Then he was tilting Stiles forward a little and slipping his thumb to Stiles’ opening once more, sliding it gently inside before picking up the pace. Stiles groaned at the feeling, wishing Derek would put more than just the tip of his thumb into him but enjoying the slow rub underneath too much to ask him to change what he was doing. 

Leaning heavily on the wall, Stiles reached back to grip onto Derek’s hip, encouraging him to move faster. Then Derek reached round and took hold of Stiles cock and all ability to think clearly went out the window as pleasure hit from all sides. Derek then swapped his thumb for a finger, hooking it down to push against Stiles’ prostate and it was literally seconds later that Stiles came, shooting his load all over the shower wall. 

Derek didn’t let go of him though, continuing to pump him dry, his finger sliding against his prostate over and over and his cock hammering in and out of his thighs. 

“Too much,” Stile panted. 

“Wait,” Derek pleaded. “Please.” 

Stiles could only nod in reply and thankfully, Derek came almost immediately after, warm semen trickling down between Stiles’ thighs as they both fought to stay standing and not just collapse in a heap of contented pleasure on the shower floor. 

Slowly, Derek pulled his hands away and turned Stiles to face him, kissing him as soon as Stiles’ mouth was within reach. 

“You okay?” Derek asked softly. 

Stiles nodded. “How are you so good at this?” Stiles asked as he let Derek wipe the last of the mess from between his legs away. 

“If I say porn, will you promise not to judge?”

Stiles snorted in amusement, pulling Derek into one last kiss before turning off the shower. “Come on, I’ve come to the realisation that sex makes me hungry and I believe there is takeout waiting to be eaten in the kitchen.”


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesday afternoon found Stiles leaving school to discover Derek leaning up against his jeep in the parking lot. 

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked, worrying that something terrible had happened for Derek to have apparently walked there as his Camaro was nowhere in sight. “Is it my Dad?”

“Everything’s fine, Stiles,” Derek said pulling Stiles towards him for a kiss. “I just didn’t see a point in taking two cars to your Dad’s. And I wanted to speak to Allison,” he added nodding to whoever was stood behind Stiles. 

Looking over his shoulder, Stiles saw that it was Allison and Scott. Scott looked angry, probably wanted to yell and hit Derek if anything he had said to Stiles earlier that day was any indication. Allison however, looked a little unsure of herself and desperate to get to her car, which was parked opposite Stiles’ jeep. 

“Allison,” Derek started, pushing himself up off the driver door, “I apologise for yesterday,” he said. “I was completely out of order to speak to you the way I did.”

“Damn right you were,” Scott muttered, earning an elbow in the ribs from Allison. 

“It’s okay, Derek. I understand why you were upset,” Allison said.

“Thanks, but it’s not okay. You’re a good friend of Stiles and I should treat you with the respect you deserve,” he said. Stiles was proud of him for apologising so humbly and reached out to take his hand. “I’d like to make it up to you. Both of you actually.”

“How exactly?” Scott asked with narrowed eyes. 

“Dinner?” Derek asked. “Stiles and I are having dinner with his Dad tonight, but tomorrow maybe?” 

“Tomorrow’s date night,” Stiles moaned. 

Derek rolled his eyes, “Well we can double date,” he said before turning back to Allison. “If you want to that is. Stiles is cooking chilli. I’ve heard it’s pretty good.” 

“We’ll be there,” Scott said, obviously not wanting to miss out on Stiles’ chilli. 

“Awesome, well I’ll text you guys later with a time or something,” Stiles said. “Right now we kind of need to get going.” 

“See you tomorrow,” Allison said with a smile, waving shortly at them both before dragging Scott to her car. 

“How come I have to do the cooking if it’s your apology?” Stiles asked with a pout as they climbed into the jeep. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,” Derek told him, leaning in for another kiss before sitting back to pull his seatbelt on.

“And now I have an awkward boner,” Stiles said with a dramatic sigh. “Do you have any idea how difficult it is to drive with an awkward boner?” 

“Actually, yeah I do,” Derek answered. “I had the same problem on our first date.” 

Stiles, who had just turned on the jeep’s engine, whipped his head round to stare at Derek. “Seriously?” 

“Stiles, I always have an awkward boner around you,” he explained. “I’m twenty-four years old. I should have more control over myself, but you just get me so hot.” 

Stiles could feel his jaw dropping open and the awkward boner he’d actually been joking about having, actually start to happen. “Can we just skip dinner with my Dad, go home and spend the rest of the day naked?” he asked hopefully. 

Derek grinned at him. “No.” 

“Urgh,” Stiles huffed. “I hate you.” 

“So, you don’t want me to suck your dick later?” Derek asked as Stiles started to back out of his parking space. 

“Don’t be hasty,” Stiles said. “If anything, you’ll be sucking it twice. I deserve a double orgasm for being made to wait.” 

Derek snorted in amusement. “News flash, Stiles. Sucking your dick isn’t exactly a chore for me.” 

“Fine. But can we please stop talking about it? I don’t need to go in for a hug with my Dad and poke him in the stomach instead.” 

“Okay, I’ll shut up,” Derek laughed before leaning forward to fiddle with the jeep’s radio. He was starting to get the hang of it after spending so much time in the jeep with Stiles and was the only person bar Stiles who could get it to work. Not even Scott had been able to figure it out. More evidence that they were meant to be. 

When they got to his Dad’s house – and when did he start thinking of it that way instead of being ‘home’? – his Dad was just getting out of the police cruiser, a grocery bag in one arm. 

“Hey boys,” he called as he pulled his house keys out of his pocket. 

“That dinner?” Stiles asked as he rushed over to help, pulling his Dad into a quick hug. Wow he had missed him, and it had only been three days. 

“Some of it,” his Dad said, patting him on the back. “You good?” he asked quietly so that Derek wouldn’t hear. 

“Yeah, Dad,” Stiles replied. “I’m good.” 

His Dad pulled back and smiled at him before finally turning towards the house. Stiles reached back for Derek’s hand and followed his Dad inside. However just as the reached the kitchen, the sheriff’s phone rang and he answered with a frown. 

“Mr Mayor?” he asked, holding his hand up to Stiles and Derek to give him a minute. But then a look of sheer anger passed over his face as he listened to what the mayor said. “I’ll be sure to let Governor Hale know you have such a low opinion of her son and would ally yourselves with those who set out to ruin his life. Good day Mr Mayor,” he said before hanging up. 

“What the Hell was that about?” Stiles asked, squeezing Derek’s hand as he felt him tense up beside him. 

The Sheriff sighed. “Gerard Argent and the Mayor are trying to threaten me with losing my job if I allow you two to continue dating.” 

“What? They can’t do that!”

“I know son,” the sheriff said. “And don’t worry, no one is going to lose their job… except maybe the mayor himself.” 

“That’s why you left dinner early on Saturday?” Derek asked, to which the sheriff nodded. “Have you told my Mom?” 

“Not yet. I wanted to wait to speak to her face to face. I know she’s busy this week with work.” 

Derek gave a small nod. “You should speak to her sooner rather than later though. I’ll tell her to call you,” he replied. 

“Fair enough,” the sheriff shrugged before turning to Stiles. “Now, how’s your week been?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner with his Dad had been great, fun even and Stiles had been pleased to see that his father had managed to survive without him there. However, as much as he loved his father and enjoyed spending the evening with him, the small touches and knowing looks Derek kept sending his way had Stiles rushing out of the front door as soon as he could. And now, now he was lying against the stairs, pants and underwear round his ankles as he fucked up into Derek’s amazing mouth.

“Christ,” he hissed as Derek snuck a hand behind Stiles and started to tease at his opening. 

He wanted nothing more than to ride Derek’s fingers, to have them pushed inside and fuck him until he forgot his own name. However he knew Derek wouldn’t go that far, not while they were still on the stairs so he reached down to grip onto Derek’s hair and push up into his mouth even faster, hoping for a quick finish.

As he came, Derek gripped onto his hips and held him down, his mouth sucking tightly on the tip as he swallowed him down before letting him gently slip from his mouth. 

“God, I need to take me upstairs and fuck my brains out,” Stiles moaned. 

Derek, who had been in the middle of kissing his way up Stiles’ hip, froze and looked up at him. “Not yet,” he said, pushing up to sit next to Stiles on the stairs. 

Stiles stared at him for a moment, wondering why Derek was so reluctant to take things further. “Do you not want to?” he asked. “Because it’s okay.” 

“No Stiles,” Derek said as he whipped round to stare at him. “I want to. Really, I do. I just… I need some more time. That’s all.”

Stiles nodded and reached out, wrapping his hand around Derek’s wrist before pulling himself up into a sitting position. Reaching up, he took hold of Derek’s jaw gently and pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

“How about you take me upstairs and let me ride your fingers then?” Stiles asked quietly, smiling to himself when he felt Derek shudder and nod against him. 

Then before Stiles knew what was happening, he was hanging upside down over Derek’s shoulder, ass in the air as Derek carried him up to their room as fast as his legs would go. Stiles couldn’t stop himself from letting out a giggle as Derek threw him down onto the bed and started to yank at his pants. Then Derek all but threw his own shirt across the room and pounced.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles stared down at his coke in horror, wishing he could come up with something to say that would defuse the utter awkwardness that was dinner with Derek, Scott and Allison.

Scott was still of the opinion that Derek was an ass and was only there to support Allison and eat Stiles’ awesome chilli. Allison was there because she didn’t want to end up some how losing Stiles’ friendship, even though he had assured her that wouldn’t happen. And Derek was only there because he wanted to show Stiles that he was willing to make an effort to get to know his friends. None of them actually wanted to spend time with each other, so of course conversation was a complete no go. 

Stiles tried to keep the conversation going, but any jokes he and Derek could share, Scott and Allison wouldn’t understand and vice versa. And he’d exhausted all the safe topics like the weather, the Mets, the cost of gas these days so he actually had nothing to talk about without excluding someone. 

Sighing, he let his fork drop into his bowl. “Anyone want seconds?” he asked. 

“There’s more?” Scott asked enthusiastically. 

“Dude, I know how much you can pack in. Of course there’s more,” Stiles said with a smile before turning to Allison and Derek. “What about you guys?” 

“Thanks, but I think I’ll save some room for dessert,” Allison said. 

“Yeah, me too,” Derek agreed.

“Guess we can skip seconds and just go straight for dessert then?” Stiles asked Scott who pouted. “I’ll give you some leftovers to take home with you.” 

“Awesome,” Scott grinned. 

“I’ll go get some bowls then,” Derek said before standing to gather everyone’s dishes. 

“I’ll help,” Allison said, standing up too and surprising everyone. 

Derek just nodded stiffly before making his way to the other side of the kitchen, Allison quickly following and leaving Stiles and Scott sitting at the small table in the corner. 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Stiles leaned over and punched Scott on the arm. 

“Ow!” Scott said as he grabbed his arm. “What the hell was that for?” 

“Are you just going to sit there all night and scowl at him?” he asked. “It’s already awkward between Derek and Allison, I don’t need you adding to it.” 

“He made my fiancée cry,” Scott argued back. “What exactly am I supposed to do?” 

“I don’t know, accept his apology and actually join in the conversation?” he said, punching Scott again. 

“Okay, ow. Jeez. I’ll talk to the guy,” Scott said, rubbing at his arm, pout firmly back on his face. 

“Thank you,” Stiles said with a sigh. “You do know that you’ll have to get along with each other at some point right? I mean, I’m gonna marry the guy.” 

Scott visibly paled at that. “I guess… I never really thought you’d go through with it,” he said with a small shrug. “But I’ll try okay? I promise.” 

Derek and Allison were headed back over to them now with the chocolate pie Allison had apparently made and bowls for the four of them. 

“What are you two up to?” Allison said with narrowed eyes as she sat down. 

“Stiles was just telling me he’s gonna make me a pot of chilli for my birthday since it’s my favourite,” Scott said. 

“Really?” Derek asked, a sceptical eyebrow raised as he handed out bowls. 

“Yes, because I am an awesome friend,” Stiles said, glaring through slitted eyes at Scott who just grinned at him in return. “What were you two talking about?” he asked Derek and Allison instead of giving in to the urge to punch Scott again. 

“Growing up in the public eye,” Allison said with an eye roll. “Even though we’re not the ones in politics, we still have to live as though we are because we’re always being watched. It sucks.”

“To put it mildly,” Derek said with a nod as Allison reached forward to start cutting up the pie. 

“Yeah, I’ve already got a taster,” Stiles said with a nod. “Hopefully it’ll calm down before I go to college though. I really don’t fancy the idea of not knowing if any of my classmates are spying on me or not.”

“Easy way to fix that,” Scott said as he happily picked up his spoon, “just tell them lies and see if any of it makes the tabloids. You’ll know if they’re really your friends then.” 

Stiles paused and stared at Scott. “That’s actually kind of genius.” 

Scott smiled. “Allison’s Dad told me to do the same thing before we started high school. But since you were really the only friend I had, I didn’t really need to do it.” 

“I did,” Allison said. “When I was sixteen I lied to one of the girls in my history class. Told her I was pregnant but that it wasn’t Scott’s.”

“I remember that,” Derek said, “my Mom was outraged that the papers would publish something like that. Especially since it was so soon after I got out… to LA.” 

Allison gave Derek a small smile of understanding before turning back to Stiles. “Both our parents knew the truth and when we saw it in the papers we knew that she was either spying or her parents were. More likely her parents. But if she’d been a good friend, she wouldn’t have told even them. So yeah, it’s definitely a good way to figure people out.” 

Stiles nodded a little as he contemplated having to test all his future classmates and possible friends. It sounded utterly exhausting. Instead of replying he took a bite of his pie and let out an indecent groan. 

“Oh my God, this is amazing,” he said to Allison. “You definitely need to give me the recipe for this.” 

Allison laughed. “I just googled it,” she said. “I’ll send you the link.” 

“Can you make this for my birthday?” Derek asked as he too dug in. 

“Dude, we’ll be on our honeymoon on your birthday. I am not doing any chores what so ever.” 

Derek stilled, spoon caught between his lips as he just stared at Stiles. At first, Stiles thought he had said something wrong, but then Derek grinned around the spoon and ducked his head as a blush started to creep up his cheeks. 

“Where are you gonna go for your honeymoon?” Allison asked. “Me and Scott are going to go to Mexico.” 

“Uh…” Stiles started, not really knowing what else to say. 

“We haven’t actually talked about it before,” Derek said. “But I’m happy to go wherever Stiles wants.” 

Stiles grinned. “What’s good that time of year?” he asked. “Can we go snow boarding? I’ve never seen proper snow before.” 

“You’ve never seen snow before?” Derek asked in surprise. 

Stiles shrugged. “Our vacations were usually spent visiting my Mom’s parents in Austin. Not exactly a lot of snow there.” 

“Then we’ll go snow boarding,” Derek agreed. 

Stiles bounced in his seat excitedly. “Can we build a snow man? And make an igloo? And snow angels?” 

Derek laughed. “Yes, yes and yes,” he said with a nod, laughing more when Stiles jumped into his lap to kiss him. 

“You are the best,” he said between kisses. 

“Awww, now I kind of want to go snowboarding for our honeymoon,” Allison said to Scott, reminding Stiles that he and Derek weren’t on their own. However, he didn’t actually climb off his lap, just turned back round to face the other two and relaxed back against Derek’s chest. 

“But we were gonna swim with dolphins,” Scott whined, making the rest of them laugh at his epic puppy eyes. 

Maybe the evening wasn’t a right off quite yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“What the Hell is that on your neck, Stilinski?”

Stiles jumped at the shout from Coach Finstock, his hand going straight to his neck where Finstock stood pointing at the rather large, rather noticeable love bite Derek had left the night before. 

“Um, I fell?” Stiles replied weakly. 

Finstock narrowed his eyes at him. “Onto someone’s teeth?” 

“Yes?” 

Truth was, Derek had gotten a bit carried away. He’d apparently rather liked the idea of planning a honeymoon as he’d pinned Stiles’ hands above his head the minute Scott and Allison had left, making use of the solid oak front door before attaching his mouth to Stiles’ neck. Of course, Stiles had been too distracted by the hand in his pants to pay much notice and stop him. Apparently Derek had a thing for marking him. He supposed it was cheaper than an engagement ring though. 

Finstock however, didn’t seem impressed at all and if the sniggering from his team mates was anything to go by, then they were finding the entire thing hilarious. 

“How about you take a leaf out of Greenberg’s books and try to land somewhere below the collar next time?” Finstock suggested before handing Stiles a large blue band aid. “Cover it up.” 

Ignoring his embarrassment, Stiles coerced Scott into helping him put the band aid on, however when Scott cringed Stiles turned towards the graffitied over mirrors by the showers. 

“Oh my God! It’s doesn’t even cover half of it,” Stiles said, pulling the band aid back off. “I’m going to kill him.” 

“Relax,” Jackson said with a roll of his eyes. “Your helmet and padding should cover most of it.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow in surprise at Jackson talking to him like he was an actual human being. Lydia must’ve said something to him. Or maybe Danny had. Speaking of, Stiles couldn’t help but notice the way that Danny’s shoulders had slumped a little at the topic of conversation and he felt bad about it, he really did. But he wasn’t going to dwell on it. He was crazy about Derek and wasn’t going to hide the fact that they were together, and yes, exchanging the occasional love bite. Danny would just have to put on his big boy pants and deal with it. After all, he’d had years to tell Stiles he liked him. It wasn’t Stiles’ fault his parents were so set on him marrying Lydia. 

“Come on,” Scott said as the team started to move towards the exit. “We better get on the field.”

Stiles grabbed his gear and quickly followed Scott. Usually he would head straight for the bench, but the coach had decided to play him tonight officially making Stiles first line. Even if they lost, Stiles would be celebrating that fact alone once the game was over. 

Looking up into the stands he saw his father in his usual seat next to Scott’s Mom. But on his other side was Derek, who was wearing a replica lacrosse jersey with Stiles’ number on it. Stiles wanted nothing more than to run up there, rip it off him and lick him all over. 

“Great, just what I need. Playing with a boner,” he muttered to himself as he gave them a wave, put his helmet on and took position on the field. 

He was playing defence tonight. Scott was up front with Jackson. Stiles was happy for him and hoped that Jackson would share the ball with him so that he could at least score. But the other team were all on the larger side and if there were any kind of bad tackles Scott would be crushed. 

Stiles too for that matter wouldn’t do well if anyone ran at him too hard. But then, the reason he was in defence was because he was nimble and could dodge out of the way just as well as he could sneak up on any forwards and snatch the ball from them before they noticed he was even there. Coach had taken to calling him “Twinkle Toes”, but Stiles was weirdly proud of that and had smiled along with everyone else instead of feeling embarrassed about it, which he was sure was Coach’s actual intention. 

When the game started, it took a while for them to find their rhythm, nearly becoming two goals down in the first ten minutes. Only Danny’s expertise in goal saved them. But then the opposite team made a huge mistake and actually dropped the ball in front of Jackson. He must’ve been a new player because dropping the ball in even the same half of the field as Jackson, was just as good as giving it to him by hand. Whatever the reason, Jackson didn’t wait to gloat. He flicked the ball up into his net and ran like a bat out of Hell. 

Needless to say, he scored. And kept scoring. Scott got in one too and even Stiles managed to get a shot on goal, which was saved at the very last minute. But he was too elated with the impending win to get down about it. He and the other defenders had managed to keep the other team in their own half and away from the ball for most of the game. He couldn’t have been more proud of his team if he’d tried. 

When the final whistle blew, the stands erupted and the crowd ran on to the pitch to celebrate with them. Anyone would think it was the championship game, not the first of the season. That didn’t stop Stiles from getting caught up in the celebrations though. 

He spotted Derek walking down onto the field at a leisurely pace with his father and couldn’t stop himself from running right at him. The Sheriff saw him coming and wisely took a step back, where as Derek stumbled back a couple of steps as Stiles jumped on him. However, he was strong enough that he didn’t fall, just widened his stance and braced Stiles weight on his strong thighs. 

“Hi,” Stiles said once he had firmly wrapped his legs around Derek’s hips, his hands at his shoulders. 

“Hi,” Derek replied a grin on his lips. 

That was all the permission Stiles needed. He lunged forward and captured Derek’s mouth with his own, stifling a moan as Derek used the grip on his ass to pull him in. Thankfully before either of them could get too carried away, they were interrupted by the sheriff clearing his throat. 

Stiles pulled back from the kiss with a pop and turned to look at him. “Oh, hey Dad.” 

“Hey, son,” the Sheriff said with a smile. “Good game.” 

“I know. I kicked ass right?” Stiles grinned. 

“That you did,” his Dad nodded. “You gonna stay like that forever?” 

Stiles looked at himself where he was still being held up by Derek, arms and legs tightly wrapped around his broad body. “Maybe,” he answered, wiggling a little against the hands that were on his butt. “It is kind of comfortable.” 

His Dad just raised an eyebrow at them both before Stiles took the hint and climbed down. 

“Hey, Stiles!” Scott called from where he was stood with Allison and his Mom. “Party at Jackson’s. You coming?” 

Stiles looked at Derek then back to Scott, then back at Derek again who was trying to look as impassive as possible. He probably didn’t want to stop Stiles from being normal and hanging out with his team mates. But Stiles just wanted to spend time with Derek. He was way more attractive than the thought of watching a bunch of sweaty eighteen year olds get drunk and drool all over their girlfriends. 

“Nah,” he said to Scott as he wrapped an arm around Derek’s back. “I think I’m just gonna stay in tonight.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” the Sheriff said making both Stiles and Derek blush. “Be good,” he said to Stiles before giving Derek a significant look. 

Once he was gone, Stiles turned to whisper in Derek’s ear. “So I’m wearing a jock strap and according to all the porn I’ve ever watched, that’s sexy.” 

Derek snorted in amusement. “Go shower,” he said, pushing Stiles towards the locker room. “I’ll wait for you in the parking lot.” 

Stiles grinned. “I knew you couldn’t resist my sweaty underwear,” he told him before going to do as he was told. 

He decided not to bother with a shower, instead just changing as quickly as possible. 

“Hey, Stilinski!” Greenberg shouted. “Why are you being a dick and not coming to Jackson’s party, man?” 

“You have seen how hot my boyfriend is, right?” Stiles called back, aware that most of the other guys were listening. 

“Yeah, so what?” 

“So, why the Hell would I want to spend my night watching all of you getting wasted, while worrying about spilling my drink on Jackson’s parent’s carpet when I could be at home, riding him like Seabiscuit?” 

An awkward silence fell over the room as what Stiles had said finally sunk in until Jackson huffed out a laugh and muttered, “Well that answers that question,” and the room dissolved into laughter. 

Stiles would’ve blushed, but then he was about to go home and spend all night naked with Derek. Really, he should be the one laughing. 

Gathering up his gear, he slammed his locker shirt and made his way to door. “See ya later, Losers!” he shouted as he made his way outside. 

He spotted Derek straight away, the red of his shirt shining under the light from a lamppost as he leaned up against the Camaro and scowled down at his phone. 

“Hey, Grumpy,” Stiles said as he reached him. “What’s up?” 

Derek just turned his phone around and showed Stiles. It was a web post - which site he wasn’t sure – but the headline and the picture were what got his attention. The headline stated that Derek was dating the local sheriff’s “jail bait” son and the picture was of them kissing after the game. 

“How the hell did they get that so quickly?” Stiles asked. 

“Someone posted it on twitter,” Derek shrugged. “Guess we weren’t being very discreet.” 

“Guess not,” Stiles agreed as Derek frowned more and put his phone away. “You know I’m not actually jail bait right?”

“I know,” Derek nodded, a small pout on his face. “But you are young.” 

Stiles stepped forward and took Derek’s face into his hands. “Hey, you listen to me. Don’t even start on that ‘you’re too young to make decisions’ crap. I am a grown ass man who knows exactly what he wants, when he wants it and who he wants it with. Understand?” 

Derek smiled softly at him. “Yeah, I understand,” he nodded. 

“Good,” Stiles said, leaning in to kiss him. “Now, take me home. I still need to shower.”

“You didn’t have to rush,” Derek said as Stiles made his way round to the passenger side. 

“Yeah well, I need someone to wash my back and it was either you or Scott, so…”

Derek grinned and rolled his eyes at him. “Get in the car, Stiles.”


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time that week, Stiles didn’t wake up to the feel of Derek jumping out of bed to go workout. Instead it was to the feel of a strong arm around his waist, a warm chest against his back, legs intertwined with his own and a rather impressive erection nestled against his ass. It was the best wake up he had ever experienced in the entirety of his eighteen years. 

Derek’s arm tightened around his middle and a soft pair of lips connected with his neck, letting him know that he wasn’t the only one awake. 

“Morning,” he mumbled as he pushed his ass back against Derek. 

Derek’s answering thrust was the only reply he got before a hand reached down and gripped hold of his own morning glory, making him groan into his pillow. No words were spoken after that, Stiles and Derek too lost in the feeling of each other instead. Stiles tilted his head back, allowing Derek access to his neck where his mouth seemed to want to attach itself. 

Between the feel of Derek’s lips against his skin and his strong grip on him, it didn’t take Stiles long before he was pushing back against Derek and coming all over his fist. Derek milked him dry, held him through his panting for air before pushing him onto his stomach and straddling his thighs. 

Stiles, still breathless gripped onto the sheets and tried to look behind him to see what Derek was doing, but the heavy weight on his legs wouldn’t let him. Instead he let his head fall back onto the pillow and allowed the feel of Derek’s hands on his body wash over him. Derek had a strong grip on his right ass cheek and was pulling it to the side to expose his hole where the tip of Derek’s cock kept brushing against it. 

Lifting his hips slightly, Stiles made sure that the tip of Derek’s cock was nestled against him, with no room to move elsewhere. It seemed to be the right thing to do as Derek suddenly hissed ‘FUCK’ and came all over Stiles’ ass and back. 

If Stiles hadn’t already came, he was pretty sure that would’ve done it. As he relaxed into the bed once more, the feel of lips between his shoulder blades had him turning his head to watch as Derek climbed off his legs and flopped back down onto the bed next to him. 

“You okay?” Derek asked him. 

Stiles nodded and leaned in for a kiss. “Best wake up ever,” he muttered against Derek’s soft lips.

Derek smiled into the kiss, his hand stroking through Stiles’ hair before trailing down to rest on his shoulders, before stilling and pulling away. 

“What?” Stiles asked. 

Derek answered him by wiping his hand on the sheet and making Stiles giggle at him. 

“Shut up,” Derek grumbled. 

“Make me,” Stiles laughed, squawking when Derek lunged at him. 

Stiles didn’t bother to try and fight him off, letting Derek pin him to the bed as he rolled on top, only to freeze when his naked skin came into contact with Stiles’ jizz covered stomach. 

“I’m thinking shower,” Derek said as he sat up. 

“But it’s so early,” Stiles whined, pulling the pillow over his face. 

However, the feel of a gentle finger trailing down his chest had him pushing it out of the way again. “I was going to offer to help make sure you were squeaky clean, but if you’d rather lie here and get crusty…”

Stiles held his arms up, “Carry me?” 

Snorting in amusement, Derek climbed off of him. “Not a chance,” he said as he turned and made his way towards the bathroom. Stiles watched him go for a moment, the sound of the shower hitting his ears before he pushed himself out of the bed and trudged towards the bathroom where his naked and hotter than hot boyfriend awaited him. 

Derek all but pulled him into the shower stall with him where he immediately attached his mouth to Stiles’ in a deep kiss. 

“Mmph,” Stiles moaned, before pulling back. “Down boy.” 

Derek merely grinned at him before tipping his head back and letting the spray hit his chest in a way that almost had Stiles climbing on top of him.

“So, what do you want to do today?” Derek asked as Stiles finally started to clean himself up. 

“Staying in bed isn’t an option?” 

“We could,” Derek said, “but I thought maybe we could go to the beach or something?”

“Ooh, I like that,” Stiles grinned. 

“Cool,” Derek grinned, pulling Stiles in for another kiss. “I’ll go look out the cooler.” 

But as Derek made to leave the shower stall, Stiles stopped him. “You sure you want to go do that now?” 

Derek raised an eye in confusion before looking down at Stiles’ half hard cock and smirking. “Well I suppose I could stay a bit longer.”

Stiles grinned as he was pinned to the wall and kisses were placed on his naked skin. Then he felt his breath catch in his throat as Derek dropped to his knees in front of him. This was definitely the way he was starting his Saturdays from now on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Stop complaining about my parking,” Stiles said as he finally straightened up in the space he had found.

“I’m just saying, you could do with some practice is all,” Derek shrugged. 

“How about we take your car next time?” Stiles suggested. “Oh that’s right, you didn’t want sand anywhere near your precious upholstery.” 

Derek pouted and stared down at his hands, which of course immediately made Stiles cave. 

“C’mere ya big lump,” he said, pulling Derek across the gearshift and into a chaste kiss. “You’re carrying the food and the towels for being an ass.”

“Fine,” Derek sighed, but the small smile on his lips let Stiles know he had probably just been trying to rile Stiles up in the first place. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” Stiles said as they both climbed out of the jeep. 

Derek shrugged, “I like it when you rant,” he said. “It’s funny.” 

Stiles scowled, “You do know that years from now when we’re arguing about what colour of guest towels to buy and you laugh at my ranting explanation as to why white is always best, you’ll be banished to the couch for a week.” 

“Tell you what,” Derek said as he through their beach bag over one shoulder and grabbed their cooler with one hand, “I’ll make sure to add ‘I shall not laugh at your angry ranting’ to my vows,” he said, leaning over to kiss Stiles again. 

“Yeah, you better,” Stiles mumbled, locking up the jeep so he could follow Derek. 

As they walked towards the boardwalk entrance to the beach, Derek reached out with his free hand and took hold of Stiles’ so that they could walk together. 

The beach was starting to get busy with early morning surfers finishing up for the day and the sun worshipers only just starting out, so it took them a while to find a spot that was secluded enough from the big crowds but close enough to the water that they could go for a swim and watch their belongings at the same time. 

“You ever surfed?” Stiles asked as they set their stuff down. 

“Not for a long time,” Derek answered. “I used to go with Dad and Peter. Haven’t been since Dad died. You?” 

“Never,” Stiles said with a shake of his head. “I don’t think I have the co-ordination.”

Derek turned to smile at him. “Your co-ordination isn’t that bad,” he said. “It seems to work fine in bed.”

“Seriously, Derek,” Stiles said, “let’s not talk about sex while in public.”

Derek smiled at him and turned to finish setting up their stuff. As Derek forced their umbrella into the ground - something Stiles had insisted on to help protect his ‘delicate, baby soft skin’ – Stiles had absolutely no qualms about standing and taking pictures of his perfect ass. 

“Seriously?” Derek asked over his shoulder when he spotted him.

“Yup,” Stiles nodded unabashedly. “In fact, take your shirt off. I need to show the internet how hot you are.” 

“The internet?” 

Stiles pointed to the left of him where a couple of paparazzi guys were sitting, blatantly taking pictures of them. 

Derek sighed. “Do you wanna go?” 

“Fuck no,” Stiles said, putting his phone away so he could spread out his towel. “Let’s just hide under the umbrella so they can’t get any good shots. Then we’ll take our own and post them on twitter and facebook.” 

Derek quickly spread out his own towel and sat down next to Stiles, under the shade. “I don’t have either of those,” he said. 

“Yeah, and I despair at that fact every day,” Stiles nodded before taking off his shirt and handing Derek some lotion. “Now do my back.” 

Derek removed his own shirt first before doing as commanded. Stiles tried not to shiver at the way he gently trailed his fingers up and down his back, meticulously covering every inch of skin. Deciding to distract himself, he raised his phone, grinned and took a picture. 

“Are you gonna do that all day?” Derek asked as Stiles quickly uploaded the picture to twitter. 

“Just until Ew! retweet me.”

“You could at least take a decent picture,” Derek said, “you know, one with my face in it.” 

“Ooh, yes,” Stiles said as Derek handed him the lotion back. “Let’s do one of those cheesy couple pictures where we’re both grinning like idiots.” 

“Will you put the phone away if we do?” 

“If I must,” Stiles said with an eye roll. 

“Good,” Derek said as he moved to situate himself behind Stiles. “‘Cause I really don’t feel like sharing you with anybody today, let alone the entire internet,” he added, pressing a kiss Stiles’ shoulder. 

And that’s when Stiles took the picture. 

“Well?” Derek asked. 

“It’s perfect,” Stiles told him, turning to pull him into a deep kiss. 

Derek apparently decided that the kiss wasn’t quite enough as he all but pushed Stiles onto his back and half climbed on top of him. Stiles had no doubt that pictures of them like this would end up all over the news and online, but he was past caring. Of course, that was when someone threw a bucket of water over them. 

“Shame on you, there are children around,” came the familiar voice of Lydia. 

“What the hell?!” Stiles spluttered, noting Scott standing holding a now empty bucket and looking a little sheepish. 

“What are you two shitheads doing here?” Jackson asked, moving to stand a little in front of Danny, as if to protect him from the sight of Stiles and Derek. 

“I thought that would be obvious,” Stiles said. “What about you guys?” he asked, noting that Isaac Lahey, one of his fellow team members was standing next to Allison. “This some kind of couples day that me and Derek weren’t invited to?”

Everyone went silent at that and started to look more than a little uncomfortable. 

“Right of course,” Stiles nodded. It made sense really, if Danny was there, then they probably didn’t want Stiles rubbing his happy relationship in his face. 

“Stiles, it’s not like that,” Scott said making Stiles raise an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s really not,” Isaac said. “I came with Erica and Boyd. He’s back home for the weekend. And well, I kind of felt like a third wheel until I saw these guys.” 

Stiles stared at Isaac for a second before picking up the lotion and turning to Derek. “You want me to do your back?”

“Sure,” Derek said with a nod, turning so that Stiles could start covering his back. 

Stiles completely ignored the others in the hope they would go away. He wasn’t angry, he understood why they wouldn’t want him there. It just kind of hurt that they weren’t even a little apologetic about it at all. If he and Derek hadn’t decided to come to the beach and accidentally run into them, would they have even mentioned it? Probably not. 

“Hey,” Derek said as he turned back to him. “Your friends love you okay? It’s probably just me they have a problem with,” he added with a shrug. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re awesome.” 

“Not as much as you are,” Derek smiled. 

Stiles snorted in amusement, “Whatever, Romeo. Just turn back round and let me finish.” 

Derek leaned in fire quick and placed a soft kiss on his nose before doing as told and turned back around to face away from Stiles. Which was just as well as it meant he couldn’t see the stupid shit eating grin that Stiles was sporting.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They stayed in their spot for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, only moving out from under the shade to cool down in the sea every now and again. The others only passed by them a couple of times, either on their way back to Erica and Boyd where their stuff appeared to be or to the diner that they’d all been on their way to in the first place.

Stiles more or less ignored them, still too mad at them to muster up any kind of friendliness towards them. Instead he dedicated all his attention towards Derek. 

He took a few more pictures, made the first one of them both together his profile picture on facebook, exchanged stories about previous visits to the beach with their families and fed each other the food from their cooler. Stiles may have also had to put his glaring practice to good use when men and women alike had no qualms about checking out Derek. One girl even “accidentally” stumbled into Derek when he was in the sea. Stiles marched from his spot by the umbrella and down into water, grabbed Derek by the wrist and dragged him back under the shade. Derek had just laughed at him. 

“Do you wanna go for a walk?” Derek asked mid afternoon. “I need to take a leak.”

Stiles looked around them, noticed it was starting to get busy and that Derek was probably beginning to become a bit claustrophobic with all the people who openly stared at him. 

“I think there are some public bathrooms near the parking lot,” Stiles said. “We can dump the stuff in the jeep and check out the boardwalk if you want?” 

Derek smiled. “Sounds good.” 

They quickly gathered up their things, Stiles grabbing the cooler while Derek shoved their towels and t-shirts into their bag and yanked the umbrella out of the ground. Once they were done, Derek took Stiles hand and led him along the beach to where the jeep was parked. 

“You know they’re checking you out too,” Derek said. 

“What?” Stiles asked. “No they’re not.”

“Are too,” Derek grinned. “You’re hot. They’d be crazy not to.”

“You sure they’re not just wondering why a guy like you is holding hands with a guy like me?”

“I’m sure,” Derek said with a nod, turning to him and pulling him into a quick kiss that Stiles had no doubt the dude with the foot long lens camera perched at their twelve o’clock definitely captured. 

After they’d dumped everything back in the jeep, Stiles fished his and Derek’s t-shirts back out of the bag, throwing Derek’s at his head as he pulled his own on. 

“I thought you liked me shirtless,” Derek said as he slipped his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. 

“I do, that’s the problem,” Stiles told him before locking up the jeep. “Now come on, bathroom’s this way.”

After waiting in line for a stupid amount of time, they managed to use the bathroom and head down the boardwalk towards the arcade and amusements. They stopped in some of the little tourist shops, Stiles begging Derek to buy him a goofy hat with bunny ears attached. Of course, Derek bought it for him and made him promise to wear it for the rest of the day, obviously thinking Stiles would cave first. 

More fool him. 

Stiles kept it on for the rest of the afternoon, only removing it when he dragged Derek over to the duck shooting pond. He couldn’t aim properly with his pea shooter with it on, so placed it onto Derek’s head instead while he concentrated on winning him the biggest teddy bear there. He got it first try. 

“Well?” Stiles asked as he took back his hat and handed Derek the giant, pink unicorn he had won for him. 

“It’s so fluffy, I’m gonna die,” Derek dead panned, making Stiles bounce with glee. “Where did you learn to shoot anyway?”

“I would love to say something cool about my Dad being the sheriff and being taken to the gun range, but it would be a lie,” Stiles said with a sigh. “But the truth is, video games.”

Derek smiled at him and reached out for his hand. “I still think you’re awesome.”

They didn’t spend too long on the boardwalk after that, deciding to head back to the jeep to dump the giant unicorn, however on the way back they stumbled across Scott, Allison, Danny and Isaac. Lydia and Isaac must’ve gone off for some private time.

“Oh hey,” Scott said. “What are you guys up to?” 

“Um, not sure why?” Stiles asked, ignoring the way Isaac appeared to be sniggering at his hat. He was obviously just jealous. 

“We’re gonna head to the diner and get something to eat,” Scott told him. “You guys wanna come?”

“There’s going to be fireworks later,” Allison added. 

Stiles turned to Derek who just shrugged, leaving the decision making up to him. “I think we’re going to head home,” he told them. “I’m going back to my Dad’s tomorrow, so we’re going to make the most of our last night alone together.” 

“TMI dude,” Scott said with a laugh. 

“Whatever,” Stiles shrugged, pulling on Derek’s hand as he started in the direction of the parking lot again. “Enjoy your fireworks!”

“We can stay if you want,” Derek said, looking back over his shoulder at where they’d left the others. 

“That’s sweet of you, but I meant what I said. We’re totally making the most of tonight.” 

Derek smiled, seemingly happy with the way Stiles’ brain worked and let go of his hand to wrap his arm around his waist instead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles relaxed back into Derek, empty cup of hot chocolate forgotten as Derek wrapped them tight in the blanket he’d brought out with him.

After they had gotten back from the beach, they’d decided to have a quick dinner of grilled cheese sandwiches before relocating to the hammock on the back decking. They lay together for a while, listening to the birds quiet down for the night and watching the sun set over the trees. It was perfect and Stiles didn’t want it to end. But with the sunset came cool night air, causing him to shiver even though he had Derek’s furnace like heat behind him and the warm blanket on top of him. 

“You’re cold,” Derek muttered into Stiles’ neck where he’d been laying kisses.

“But also comfy,” Stiles commented. 

“So you don’t want to go upstairs?” Derek asked, sliding a hand down Stiles front to rest just above the waistline of his shorts. 

“Well, I suppose I could be persuaded,” Stiles said, pushing up into Derek’s hand. 

Derek answered him by sitting up, forcing Stiles off the hammock if he didn’t want to face-plant onto the decking. As Derek gracefully climbed off and grabbed their blanket, Stiles picked up their empty mugs and led the way inside. He dumped the mugs in the sink and didn’t even get the chance to rinse them out before Derek was pulling him up the stairs to their room. 

Once there, Derek closed the door behind them, wrapped his arms around Stiles and placed the softest of kisses on his lips, pulling a happy sigh from him before walking them back towards the bed. 

As soon as he felt the bed at the back of his legs, Stiles collapsed onto it, lying back and allowing Derek to climb on top of him. 

They started off slow, Derek kissing him deeply as his hands worked their way under Stiles’ t-shirt and pushed it up and out of the way. Then as Derek started to slide down his body, Stiles gripped onto the back of Derek’s t-shirt pulling it up and off in one swift move. As he threw his shirt to the side Derek grinned up at him and placed a gentle kiss on his hip before sliding further down and off the bed, pulling Stiles’ shorts along with him.

Stiles quickly lifted his hips and pushed his underwear down also, allowing Derek to get rid of them and leaving him completely naked. 

Derek then slid his way back up Stiles’ body in a way that was purely pornographic and had Stiles panting with need in an instant. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist and he was unceremoniously hoisted further onto the bed until his head was almost hanging off the other side. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Stiles said, tapping Derek on the ass as he settled in between his legs. 

Derek slowly thrust against him, letting Stiles know that he was equally as aroused. “What are you gonna do about it?” 

Stiles cocked an eyebrow at the challenge before smirking and lying back, his hands thrown above his head so they hung off the bed. “Absolutely nothing,” he replied, pushing his hard on up into Derek’s short covered crotch. 

“Shit,” Derek hissed before he buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck and slowly licked his way down his chest, trailing his hands after him and drawing out a long moan from Stiles. 

Stiles reached down to thread his fingers into Derek’s hair, anticipation of what was about to come making his breath hitch. But then Derek sat back on his heels, his hands trailing down the inside of Stiles’ thighs before he went for the waistband of his own shorts. 

Watching him closely, Stiles let his own hand sneak down his chest so that he could fist his cock and release some of the pent up tension he was feeling, but Derek quickly bat his hand away. 

“No touching,” Derek told him. 

Stiles was tempted to just ignore him and go for it anyway to see what he would do. But Derek clearly had something planned and he didn’t want to ruin it. 

As he settled his hand above his head again, Derek pushed his shorts and underwear off of his hips, leaving them bunched at his thighs as he settled back down on top of Stiles. He wasn’t completely naked but it was enough for Stiles who loved feeling them against each other, which he was getting now. 

Placing wet, open mouthed kisses along Stiles’ collar bone, Derek slid his hands up his arms, not stopping until he could thread their fingers together. “What do you want?” he asked. 

“Anything,” Stiles panted as he flexed his hips again. 

“Anything?” 

“You, I just want you,” Stiles corrected, which was apparently the right thing to say as Derek smiled down at him, kissed him hungrily and then sat back up again. 

Stiles watched closely as Derek stood off the bed, let his shorts drop then pulled the lubricant and a condom from the bedside drawer. He never said anything to Stiles, but watched him closely as he closed the drawer and stood up straight. Stiles knew this was Derek’s way of asking if he was ready and Stiles answered by reaching over to the top of the bed, grabbed a pillow and eagerly shoving it under his hips.

In return Derek crawled back onto the bed, kneeling between Stiles’ thighs and pulled on the condom so fucking slowly that by the time he was finished Stiles was about ready to mount him. Before Stiles could react though, Derek reached under his thighs, gripped them tight and pulled so that Stiles’ ass was pointed high in the air. 

Stiles felt his breath hitch as Derek held his legs open and leaned down, licking a path down the crease of his groin, nosing at his balls and not stopping until he was licking his way over Stiles’ opening. 

“Jesus, Derek,” Stiles gasped, reaching down to grasp onto Derek’s hair, glad when he didn’t have his hand batted away again. 

Derek didn’t answer him though, too busy trying to kill Stiles with his tongue. Stiles was too lost in the feel of Derek’s mouth against him to notice when his hands disappeared so he jumped in surprise when the sensation of warm tongue was replaced by a cool finger. 

“Okay?” Derek asked. 

Stiles just nodded, unable to actually verbalise a response as Derek licked a long stripe up his cock and his finger dug in deep. Derek continued to place wet kisses and long licks all over Stiles’ body as he worked him open only getting two fingers deep before Stiles started to pull roughly on his hair. 

“I need you in me now,” he said. 

Derek shook his head. “You’re not ready.”

Stiles used his hold on Derek and pulled himself up so that he could rest their foreheads together. “I’m ready,” he said, staring deep into hazel eyes. 

He had the breath kissed out of him in reply as a third finger slid into him. He growled in annoyance only to feel Derek grin against his lips before his hand was removed and he was pushed back down onto his back. Pulling Stiles’ hand out of his hair, Derek thread their fingers together once more before reaching down with his other hand to help guide himself into Stiles’ welcoming body. 

Words were impossible. Stiles was only able to gasp at the feeling of Derek pushing in oh-so-slowly. The rush of pure adrenaline mixed with unadulterated lust was just enough to mask the pain of being stretched and turn it into complete pleasure. 

“You alright?” Derek asked, his own breathing coming in pants as he held himself still. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said with a sharp nod, wrapping his free arm around Derek’s back to hold on tight as Derek slowly began to move. 

It was weird and slightly uncomfortable at first, he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t. But the way Derek’s body moved, brushing up against his leaking cock was enough to distract him from the weird and direct him towards the hot. Derek was fucking him. He’d finally allowed Stiles to feel that amazing cock up his ass and it was incredible. The slow concentrated movements of Derek’s thrusts mixed with his deep, wanting kisses were the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. He never wanted it to end. 

Then Derek found his prostate and whatever plans Stiles had about making it last all night flew out the window as within three more strokes, he came all over himself. 

Luckily, the fact that Stiles had seemed to enjoy himself appeared to be enough for Derek as he let go of Stiles’ hand, wrapped both arms under him and gripped onto his shoulders tight and started to power into him. 

“Fuck!” Stiles shouted, his head falling back as Derek continued to hit his prostate on every other thrust, sending sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine and causing his whole body to tingle and half hard cock to twitch in an attempt to come again. 

Then suddenly Derek’s hips paused for a second, a small whimper escaping his lips before he began to move again, this time slower and slower until he finally stopped and let himself fall out of Stiles.

Derek immediately began tracing soft kisses down Stiles’ body, fingers moving down to stroke his shaking thighs as gently as possible, allowing Stiles the chance to get his voice back. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Stiles asked as he stroked his fingers across Derek’s sweaty brow and up into his hair. 

Derek smiled up at him, a beautiful, uninhibited, completely gleeful smile that sent Stiles’ heart soaring.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles groaned as Derek pushed him up against the bathroom sink, his hand gently tugging at the towel around Stiles’ waist until it fell open.

“Derek,” Stiles groaned, trying to push him away. “Your Mom will be home soon.”

“So?” Derek asked, leaning in to kiss him again. 

“So we need to start on lunch.”

“Later,” Derek said, his hand wrapping around Stiles’ cock at the same time. “Orgasms first.” 

How was Stiles able to argue with that? “Okay.”

Luckily for him, Derek hadn’t gotten as far as wrapping a towel around his waist after he’d gotten out of the shower. Stiles himself had just finished shaving, wanting to look good and decent for their Sunday lunch with their families – of course now he was going to be covered in an embarrassing amount of stubble rash. 

But as Derek worked away on his cock he really couldn’t bring himself to care. 

They hadn’t touched each other since they woke up, only having gone to bed a few hours earlier after spending all night wrapped up in each other. After they’d had sex, they’d snuggled on the bed – yes, snuggled – before taking a long bath together in Derek’s amazing tub, had a midnight snack then had more sex and finally passing out after more snuggling. It had been the best night of Stiles life. He never wanted to not fall asleep with Derek and the thought of having to go home later was agonising. They might as well make the most of it. 

It didn’t take long for them to get each other off. They knew each other’s bodies pretty well by now so within a matter of minutes, they were coming all over each other, gasping into each other’s mouths. 

Derek pulled back and smiled at him before lifting his thumb to his mouth and licking it clean. Stiles stood open mouthed as he watched, unable to say anything other than, “Hot!”

Derek grinned. “Come on, we’ve got food to prepare,” he said as he grabbed Stiles towel from the floor, wiping himself down as he made his way out into the bedroom.

Stiles spluttered, still too high from his orgasm to form one of his usual sassy replies and instead quickly wiped himself clean and followed. Derek was pulling on pants as he walked in – with no underwear. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Stiles asked. “How the hell am I supposed to sit through lunch with your Mom and sister, knowing you have no underwear on?” 

Derek reached forward and pulled Stiles into his arms, his sensitive cock rubbing up against Derek’s clothed crotch. Something about being completely naked while Derek was clothed sent shivers up and down his spine. Of course it could just be because he was in close proximity to Derek. He was a fucking God after all. 

“I’m sure you’ll think up some way to punish me,” Derek said, sliding a finger down between Stiles’ cheeks to finger at his hole. 

“Hey, hey,” Stiles said pushing him away. “God, it’s like we’ve broken the damn,” he added. 

“Sorry,” Derek said, looking sheepish as Stiles went to his bag and grabbed a fresh pair of shorts. 

“You’re so not,” Stiles said with an eye roll. 

Derek just huffed a laugh and they both continued to get dressed before the sound of a car pulling up outside hit their ears. Looking out the window, Derek let out a sigh. 

“What?” Stiles asked, fearing the worst. 

“Mom brought Peter with her.” 

“Oh,” Stiles said, a flush spreading up his neck at the memory of the last time he saw Derek’s uncle.

“It’ll be fine,” Derek told him, leaning in to place a soft kiss on his cheek as he walked past. “Finish getting dressed.”

Stiles decided to take his time. Peter and Deborah weren’t stupid. They’d know exactly why he and Derek weren’t ready before they arrived and he wasn’t quite prepared yet to face Peter’s knowing smirk.

As he made sure his hair was presentable, he could hear the sound of voices coming from the hallway, but they soon passed and made their way up to the next floor. He figured it was Peter helping Deborah take her bags up to her room so took that as his cue to head down to the kitchen. 

However, when he got there Peter was sitting at the breakfast bar eating an apple and grinned lasciviously at Stiles. “Nice stubble rash,” he said. 

“Shut up,” Stiles replied curtly before he reached out, took the apple from Peter’s grip and tossed it in the trash. “You’ll ruin your appetite.” 

Luckily, Peter seemed more amused than anything so said nothing as he unfolded the newspaper that was sitting in front of him. 

“You want some coffee?” Stiles asked him, noticing that a fresh pot had almost finished brewing. 

“That would be delightful, Stiles,” Peter replied, making Stiles roll his eyes as he grabbed them both a mug each. 

Luckily, before Peter could say anything else, Deborah and Derek came back downstairs and Stiles was pulled into a fierce hug by her. 

“You’re looking well,” she said. “How’s your week been?”

“Good,” Stiles said, trying to ignore Peter’s snigger and stop the blush from creeping up his neck. 

“I see you had fun at the beach yesterday,” she added. 

“Mom,” Derek warned. 

“What? Laura follows him on twitter. She emailed me the pictures. You look cute together.”

“Okay, enough,” Derek said as he reached forward and pulled Stiles out of her grasp. “You two go sit down. Me and Stiles have food to cook.”

“Fine, fine,” Deborah said, holding up her hands in surrender. “Come on, Peter.” 

Peter grabbed his coffee and newspaper and quickly followed her. Of course, Stiles and Derek hadn’t gotten round to tidying up the living room properly. “Derek, I love the unicorn!” Peter shouted back to them, reminding them that it had been dumped on the couch upon their return yesterday. 

“I can’t decide whether I like him or not,” Stiles said as he turned to the fridge to start pulling out what they needed. 

“You’ll get used to him,” Derek said just as the front door opened. 

“Hey lovebirds!” Laura shouted, dragging David in with her. “What’s cooking?” 

“Nothing yet,” Derek said. “Go babysit Mom and Peter.” 

“Jeez. Hello to you too,” she said with a flick of her hair. 

“Hello,” Derek said, placing a kiss on her head. “Now go babysit for me.” 

“Whatever,” she said, punching Stiles on the shoulder on the way past. 

“Ow,” Stiles said with a pout as he rubbed at his shoulder. 

“It just means she likes you,” David assured him as he went to join his wife and in laws. 

“Your family is weird,” Stiles told him as he turned back to the food.

“Yeah ‘cause your Dad is so normal,” Derek replied. 

“He is… kinda… when he wants to be.” 

Derek’s laugh rumbled through his chest as he settled a hand on the small Stiles’ back before leaning inn to kiss the nape of his neck. The feel of him so close by settled the nerves Stiles hadn’t actually realised were building up inside of him. 

“What time’s your Dad coming over anyway?” Derek asked as he turned the oven on. 

“I said twelve, but he likes to be prompt so he’ll probably be here soon.” 

“Good. Then we can get this over with.” 

“Don’t sound so enthusiastic,” Stiles said. 

“That’s not how I meant it and you know it,” Derek said. “Now pass me the chicken.” 

They quickly worked together to get lunch ready, Stiles doing his best to avoid Laura and Peter’s teasing until his Dad turned up and joined in. Stiles asked if he could go hide in their room, which only led to another bout of teasing and a raised eyebrow from the Sheriff. 

“Thought you were going to have your own room?” he asked. 

“Is something burning?” Stiles asked Derek. “I think I can smell burning.” 

“Uh, me too,” Derek nodded, becoming flustered for the first time that day as he and Stiles hid behind the cooking. 

Eventually though they were all sat at the kitchen table, tucking in to the delicious meal that was spread out before them. 

“So,” Stiles begun. “We were thinking December twenty-sixth.” 

“What for exactly?” his Dad replied as the others continued to eat.

“The wedding.” 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at both him and Derek, who although looked the picture of calm was gripping onto Stiles’ knee under the table so hard it was going to bruise. Stiles reached down to thread their fingers together instead,

“I mean, New Year’s Eve is cutting it a little close and Christmas Eve is kind of… I spend it with my Mom. So… the twenty-sixth.” 

His Dad was the first to react, getting up off his seat to pull Stiles into a hug. The Hales were a little more calm about it all, Deborah leaning over to place a quick kiss on her son’s cheek while the others just simply smiled. 

“I’m gonna be bridesmaid, right?” Laura asked. “I mean The bridesmaid.” 

“What’s it worth?” Derek asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, only to receive a kick underneath the table. “Ow, okay. Yes, you can be bridesmaid.”

“Good. Now about my dress…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beginning to lose my temper with my keyboard and laptop in general. It's being so temperamental it's taking me FOREVER to write stuff *le sigh*


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you okay?” 

Stiles could only just make out Derek’s voice, muffled by the pillow held tightly over his head. He screamed in reply before the pillow was suddenly yanked away from him. 

Derek sighed. “Stiles…” 

“Three weeks. Three weeks, Derek. That’s all it’s been and I already want to kill them!” He shouted, pointing at his bedroom door and hoping that Laura and Lydia could hear him clearly. 

“They’re just excited,” Derek said, trying to calm him. 

“I don’t care,” Stiles told him, pushing himself to stand. “This is supposed to be our wedding. Ours, not theirs. We get to choose the colours, the venue, the tuxedos and fucking flowers. Not them. And why the Hell are we having a pastor marry us? Neither of us is even remotely religious.”

“He’s an old family friend of Dave’s.” 

“Exactly!” Stiles shouted. “Exactly, Derek.”

Derek sighed again and reached out to Stiles, placing a hand on his shoulder and getting him to stop pacing up and down. “I’ll have a word with them, let them know that they’re overstepping.”

“Somehow I don’t think that’d be enough,” Stiles said, throwing himself back down onto the bed. 

“So what do you want to do about it then?” Derek asked. 

“I dunno, run away?” Stiles joked as he rubbed at his temple. Seriously, the girls were giving him a migraine. 

“Our parents would kill us,” Derek said with a fond smile as he lay down beside him and settled a calming hand on Stiles’ stomach. 

“It’d be worth it though.” Stiles told him. 

“Yeah, probably,” Derek agreed before he leaned down for a kiss. “But are you willing to risk it? I honestly don’t think your father is above shooting either of us in the foot.” 

Stiles snorted in amusement. “Fine, fine. But tell them I can’t deal with them anymore tonight. They’re driving me insane.” 

“As you wish,” Derek said with a nod, stealing another kiss and making his way back down the stairs to throw out the two most insane women he had ever met. 

In the three weeks since they’d announced their engagement to their families – and close friends in Stiles’ case – things had been good. On the weekends Stiles stayed with Derek at the Hale house and on Wednesdays Derek had dinner with Stiles and his Dad and stayed over at the Stilinski household. They saw each other more or less every day and had the most mind blowing sex whenever they could. Relationship wise, everything was just peachy. However, it was the wedding that was causing problems. 

First off was the venue. Stiles and Derek had agreed that a small ceremony at the Hale house was what they both wanted. The grounds were big enough to host their families and friends and any political allies that the Governor and Sheriff both might need there. However, when Laura and Lydia had heard about this – at the same time as Stiles and Derek decided to have a small dinner with their close friends (Laura was Derek’s best friend weirdly enough) to celebrate their engagement – they’d been more than a little unhappy. 

They had taken it upon themselves to book the country club in the next town over that would host up to two hundred guests. This in itself wouldn’t have been all that bad. Stiles could deal with a big wedding if he had to. But they changed the date. The country club wasn’t available on the twenty-sixth, so they had booked it for Christmas Eve instead. 

Stiles had been too upset to even explain to them just how out of line they were by doing that and Derek only really knew that Christmas Eve was special to Stiles’ Mom, but didn’t know why so was unable to give them a good enough reason to cancel the booking, which they only had seventy-two hours to do before they lost the substantial deposit. Afterwards, when they found out that Christmas Eve was Stiles’ Mom’s birthday and that he usually spent it in the cemetery then at his Mom’s favourite diner with his Dad, they had been at least apologetic. But they couldn’t change the booking. 

His Dad had tried to make it better by telling him his Mom would’ve loved to have seen them get married on that day. But it just wouldn’t be the same. He wanted his wedding day to be happy. Not full of grief. 

Then came the colour scheme. Silver and blue. Stiles hated it. He thought it was really cold and unfeeling, but the girls wouldn’t budge. Apparently it was just what was done for a December wedding and that was that. Then it was the tuxedos. 

They were absolutely, one hundred percent, fucking ridiculous. They were white, gaudy and just plain stupid looking that Stiles had thrown an actual fit until they agreed to get them black ones instead. When Lydia had tried to justify their reason for picking them, that they were made of Arabian silk, Stiles had had to tell her that he didn’t care if they were made from unicorn hair and held together by the tears of dying virgins. He wasn’t fucking wearing it. 

And then there were flowers. Flowers. Stiles didn’t want any fucking flowers. Neither did Derek. In fact, Derek apparently had quite bad hay fever and flowers would only make him bunged up with blood shot eyes for the entire day if they got any. Laura said that Derek just liked to over react and Derek, being as anti-confrontational as he was, just shrugged and let them order the fucking things. 

So no, Stiles wasn’t happy. And they hadn’t even got to the bridemaid’s dresses – apparently Lydia and Allison were being bridesmaids too – or music for the evening, of which Stiles wanted a DJ but knew that would totally be ignored for what was more fashionable by the two witches taking over what was supposed to be his day. 

Derek too was annoyed. But he was more used to letting his sister get her own way so didn’t really complain too loudly unless Stiles got upset. Which of course he was now. 

It was a Wednesday night and the sheriff had invited the other two over for dinner with himself, Derek and Stiles to talk about wedding stuff, so when Stiles heard the front door open and close followed by the sound of a car engine start he knew he was getting his evening with his boo back again. 

When Derek came back into the room moments later, Stiles was in the exact same position as he’d been when Derek left him. 

“They’re gone,” Derek said as he joined him on the bed, curling an arm around his waist to hold him close. 

“Good,” Stiles muttered, rubbing at his temples and hoping his headache would disappear. 

“Try not to let them get to you,” Derek said. “I know it’s supposed to be our day, but really, the wedding doesn’t reflect the marriage.”

Stiles sighed. “I know that. But I only plan on doing this once. I just wanted things they way I had kind of imagined them being.” 

“You imagined our wedding?” 

“Not in the way that girls do,” Stiles said. “But I thought about it a couple of times. And it was nothing like this.” 

Derek moved closer to him and buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck. 

“Can we just not turn up and go to the courthouse or something instead. Invite your Mom and my Dad only and let that be it?”

“I wish we could,” Derek said with a sigh of his own. “I hate seeing you so upset.” 

Stiles turned and wrapped himself around Derek and let his eyes fall closed. “Just don’t leave me alone in a room with them. I won’t be responsible for my actions otherwise.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

It only got worse after that. Lydia and Laura decided that since Stiles kept getting so upset, they’d just make all the decisions without him. Or Derek. In fact, it was probably that, that finally pushed Derek over the edge.

The Friday afternoon a week later, Stiles walked out of school to find Derek sitting in his Camaro waiting for him. This wasn’t unusual as Derek always picked him up from school on Fridays. What was unusual were the suit bags hanging up in the back seat. 

“Um,” Stiles began as he leaned forward for a hello kiss, “what’s going on?” 

“Two things. Lydia and Laura ordered our rings. Yellow gold with horrible looking diamonds set into them. Apparently the ones I ordered weren’t suitable,” he said, talking about the white gold rings he had, had made specially. “And then they booked a band,” Derek said as way of explanation. 

“They booked a band?!” Stiles demanded. “We didn’t want a band. We wanted a DJ. I know the guy and already asked him. He’s rearranging his Christmas plans to be there!” 

Derek nodded. “I know. But apparently, a DJ would look out of place in the country club. So they’ve booked some crappy wedding band that doesn’t even play the song we wanted.”

“You’re kidding me?!”

“I wish I was,” Derek said as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“So what’s with the suits? Are those our tuxedos? Are we going to burn them in protest?” 

Derek snorted in amusement. “Nope. Not even close.” 

“Then what?” 

“I’m taking you to Vegas.” 

Stiles froze and just stared at him as they drove. “Seriously?”

Derek nodded. “We do our wedding our way, the way we want it. Then it doesn’t matter what kind of charade they want us to go through.”

“Does my Dad know?” 

“No. No one does,” Derek said, looking apologetic. “Kind of defeats the purpose of eloping don’t you think?” 

“He’s gonna be upset,” Stiles said. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Derek told him, slowing down as they reached a stop sign. 

“No, no I want to. God, I really do. But he’ll probably hold this against us for the rest of our lives.” 

Derek leaned forward and kissed him again, “Noted.” 

The drive to Vegas was a long one. It took just over eight hours – with only two stops – to get to their hotel. But it was worth it. Their hotel alone was probably enough to drive through the entire state of California for. Derek had booked an actual suite for them. It was huge! If they’d wanted to, they probably could’ve fit the entire wedding party in it. But of course, they didn’t want to so they had one huge room, bathroom and “bedroom area” to spread themselves out on. 

Of course, as soon as they entered Stiles ran over to the bed and started bouncing on it. Derek laughed at him, walking over to stand at the edge of the bed before he managed to grab hold of Stiles’ collar and pulled him forward into a kiss. 

“You hungry?” he asked. “You want to get some room service?” 

“Can we have sex first?” Stiles asked. “I kind of just want to fuck your brains out right now.” 

Derek sighed. “Well, if I must,” he said before he cracked a smile and allowed Stiles to pull him onto the bed with him. 

They tore at each other’s clothes, desperate to feel each other. Stiles helped Derek pull his t-shirt over his head before he pushed his jeans and boxers down his thighs, only just having enough time to take in the fact that Derek had broke the zipper on his own jeans in his haste before Derek took them both in hand and squeezed tight. 

“Fuck,” Stiles hissed, letting his head fall back onto the bed as Derek grinned in triumph and just continued to pump them together. 

Stiles just lay back and watched Derek work, enjoying the way the muscles in his shoulders worked under the torn open black shirt he was wearing. Slowly, Stiles slid his hands up and across Derek’s chest to push at the shirt so that he could have more access to his soft and beautiful neck. 

He leaned up and kissed his way up his neck to the shell of his ear. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispered. That apparently was enough for Derek as he came all over them both with a gasp. Stiles quickly pulled him into a kiss and wrapped his own hand around Derek’s, helping him finish Stiles off. 

As Stiles fell back onto the bed again, Derek collapsed on top of him and wrapped his arms tight around Stiles’ back. They lay in each other’s arms for what felt like forever until Stiles’ stomach grumbled and broke the comfortable after glow they’d both been enjoying. 

Pulling his head up, Derek grinned down at him. “Go run a bath and I’ll order room service.” 

Stiles looked over and into the door of the bathroom where he could see the huge tub, set under the window that looked out onto the city and found he couldn’t say no to that. 

Scrambling up and off the bed, he kicked off the rest of his clothes as he all but ran for the bathroom. He ignored the sound of Derek laughing at him and immediately started to fill the tub. He shortly debated whether to put any bubbles in or not but then he noticed the jet stream buttons and decided against it. It was only a couple of months ago that he’d watched a hilarious youtube video where someone had made that mistake and completely flooded their bathroom with bubbles. 

As the tub filled, he found a wash cloth and quickly cleaned himself up. There was no need to dirty the water up before anything exciting got to happen. 

“I ordered some food,” Derek said as he came up behind him. Stiles shivered as Derek trailed his fingers gently up his side and placed soft kisses on his shoulder. “Apparently the kitchen’s busy, so it’ll be about forty-five minutes.”

Stiles smiled and turned to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck. “I guess that gives us enough time to relax while we wait,” he said with a smile before he allowed Derek to pull him into a slow, deep kiss. 

Derek’s hands travelled down his back to paw at his ass, eliciting a low moan from Stiles before he pulled back, remembering about the bath. 

“Save it for later, Romeo,” he smiled before letting go and bending over the tub to turn off the water. 

“Should’ve brought my phone,” Derek said from behind him. 

“Why’s that?” Stiles asked over his shoulder. 

Derek pointed at his ass, “So I could take a picture.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes at him and climbed into the water, relaxing back and smiling up at Derek who soon joined him, settling back against Stiles’ chest in the water and letting out a contented sigh. 

Stiles let his hands trail up and down Derek’s torso, relishing the smooth feel of his skin underneath his fingertips. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Derek said with a nod. 

“You’re just a bit tense is all,” Stiles said, bringing his hands up to start massaging at Derek’s shoulders. 

Derek let out a soft groan and pushed back against his fingers. 

“I suppose the long drive didn’t really help much. Not to mention Laura and Lydia being complete asshats.” 

Derek snorted in amusement and leaned back more. 

They both fell quiet for a short while, Stiles concentrating on trying to loosen a few of the large knots in Derek’s shoulders while he just relaxed into it. 

“Are you sure this is what you definitely want?” Derek asked quietly. 

Stiles halted in his movements and pushed so that Derek would turn to look at him. “Three months ago, I would’ve laughed in the face of anyone who said I would end up eloping with my fiancé who I only met through an arrangement made by our parents. Seriously, I would’ve had you committed for such crazy talk. But now…” he shrugged and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Derek’s nose. “You make me happy and I think we could have an amazing life together.” 

It wasn’t an ‘I love you’, it was still too early for that even if they were about to get married. But it was as good as and if the massive grin that lit up Derek’s face was anything to go by then it was the right thing to say. He surged forward and captured Stiles’ mouth in a rough kiss. Stiles couldn’t help but laugh into it until they slid almost all the way under the water. 

“Shit, sorry,” Derek said, sounding slightly horrified but was at least still smiling. 

“Shut up,” Stiles told him, pushing at his shoulder.

It seemed to be the cue for them to get out of the bath. Derek went first before eagerly turning to help Stiles and holding out a big giant fluffy towel to wrap round him. Stiles could’ve done it all himself, but let Derek indulge himself in taking care of him. Derek wrapped the towel around him, rubbing at his shoulders and back before pulling him forward until they were almost touching. 

“You know…” Derek started, “you make me happy too right?” 

Stiles bit his bottom lip and nodded. “I know Derek.” 

“I trust you,” Derek told him, lifting his fingers to stroke down Stiles’ jaw. “I haven’t trusted anyone other than family in a long time.” 

Stiles didn’t reply. Couldn’t reply. All he could do was wrap his arms around Derek’s neck and kiss him so softly that Derek was only able to breathe heavily into his mouth when they broke apart. It was a big moment; Derek admitting his trust in him let alone the sharing of feelings, it was a lot and the air was heavy with the kind of emotion Stiles didn’t even know how to describe. 

However before things could go any further and become even more emotional, there was a knock at the door. 

“Room service.” 

Stiles smiled and kissed Derek once more. “I’ll get it,” he said, considering Derek was still completely naked. Grinning to himself, he left Derek in the bathroom to go let the food in only realising just how hungry he was.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I can’t believe you did this for me,” Stiles said as he stood at the alter with Derek. “Your sister and Lydia would hate it.”

Derek shrugged. “Seemed perfect,” he said, “I couldn’t pass it up,” he added before nodding at Batman who was standing waiting to marry them. 

Stiles grinned as Batman begun. Their witnesses were Robin and Catwoman and they were actually being married in the batcave where they could get pictures taken with the bat mobile after words by none other than Commissioner Gordon. It was actually perfect and Stiles couldn’t imagine any other kind of wedding for them. 

When Batman asked for the rings, Derek pulled them out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket, the one that was almost identical to Stiles’ to the untrained eye. But the fact that they were both wearing matching white shirts and red ties distracted from the slight difference in cut, especially since Stiles’ was a bow tie instead of the skinny silk tie Derek was sporting.

The rings themselves were very different to what Stiles had been expecting. They weren’t plain like Derek had said, but were double banded on the outside so that they looked like two rings instead of one. And inside was an inscription. Stiles’ said “maybe” while Derek’s said “forever”. It was probably the most romantic thing Stiles had ever experienced. 

He beamed at Derek as he placed his ring on his finger and flexed his hand to test the new weight before returning the favour for Derek. And then, they were married. 

“Now kiss,” Batman grunted at them in a way that left no room to argue. 

Derek laughed as he leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Stiles before turning back to shake hands with Batman. As soon as they had signed the licence with Catwoman and Robin – who’s real names Stiles didn’t look at as he didn’t want to ruin the illusion – Alfred (who was the Master of Ceremonies) led them out to have their pictures taken together. First with the entire wedding party, Batman and the other witnesses they could’ve had (The Penguin, The Joker and Poison Ivy) included, before they left to prepare for the next wedding and Stiles and Derek had a few pictures taken on their own. 

The pictures were burned onto a disc for them to take home, supplied to them by Two Face and then they were on their way. 

“I can’t believe we did it,” Stiles said looking at his hand, then lifting Derek’s to look at his hand too. 

Derek answered him by pulling him into a kiss. “So what now, Mr Hale?” 

Stiles grinned, “You really like the sound of that don’t you?” 

Derek nodded. “Yup,” he said, his hand trailing down to grope at Stiles’ ass. 

“Well, husband of mine,” Stiles begun, “I don’t think they’d let me into any of the casinos since I am still a youngling…”

“Don’t remind me,” Derek said with an eye roll. 

“Hey, you’re the one that just married jail bait,” Stiles pointed out before carrying on. “We should get dinner then go back to the hotel and have lots and lots of sex.” 

“Good plan. But we spent all day in the hotel.”

“Only because we were trying to avoid being seen. But we’re married now, so not like anyone can force me to go home and leave you here.”

“You’re Dad would do that?” Derek asked with a frown. 

“No. Coach would though. He’s going to kill me for missing practice,” Stiles said, shivering in fear of just what Finstock was going to do to him.

“Stop worrying and let’s just go enjoy our night. Maybe go see a show or something?” Derek said as he took hold of Stiles’ hand and began to lead him away from Gotham City Chapel. 

“Something is sex right?” 

Derek just laughed in reply, letting Stiles drop his hand so that they could wrap their arms around each other instead. 

They headed towards the Strip, taking their time and stealing kisses every few steps or so. It took them probably three times as long to find a restaurant than it should have, but neither of them could bring themselves to care. They were acting like newlyweds should and there was nothing wrong with that. The cameras, if they were around, could capture whatever they wanted. Stiles had an amazing husband, a man he could see himself actually spending the rest of his life with, a man who wanted him just as much and that was all that mattered to him. 

“What about this place?” Derek asked, pointing to a flashy looking restaurant on their left. 

“A French restaurant? Really?” 

Derek just grinned and pulled him across the street into a steak house where they would at least be able to read the menu. It wasn’t too posh, but was a nice enough place for them to share their first meal as a married couple together. 

As their waiter handed them their menus, he obviously noticed their giddiness as he grinned at them both. 

“Celebrating something special?” he asked. 

“Yeah, we just got married,” Stiles told him, waving his wedding band in the air. 

“Congratulations,” he said with a smile, gesturing to someone behind him. Seconds later, another waiter popped up holding what looked like a very expensive bottle of champagne. “On the house,” he said, popping it open and pouring them both a glass. “I’ll give you both a moment to read the menu and decide on your order.”

Stiles and Derek both looked at their champagne then back at each other. 

“We don’t have to…” Stiles began, but Derek cut him off as he reached out and took his hand. 

“One drink won’t kill us,” he said. “And it’s our wedding night, when else do we have the right to drink all the champagne in Vegas?” 

“Yeah okay,” Stiles said holding up his glass. “I just hope they don’t figure out I’m not twenty-one yet.” 

Derek smiled and they raised their glasses together. “To us,” Derek said. 

“To us,” Stiles repeated and they both took tentative sips, all the while unable to look away from each other the entire time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They started making out in the elevator.

Derek apparently wanted to go back to their room and have sex as much as Stiles did. He’d all but pounced on Stiles as soon as the elevator doors closed. But Stiles didn’t discourage him. Far from it. 

When the doors opened again at their floor, Stiles let Derek drag him down the corridor towards their room, digging his hand into Derek’s back pocket to get their key out as they went. They were a team now after all. Might as well work together since they very much had a common goal. 

They had to actually stop kissing each other for a moment to get into the room though. Stiles fumbled too much with the key until he dropped it so had to bend down leaving Derek leaning against the door frame, panting with his suit jacket hanging off his shoulder as he waited. Standing up in triumph, Stiles grinned and swiped the card through the reader, only to be denied entry. 

“You’re doing it too quick,” Derek said after it happened a second time. 

Stiles dutifully handed the key over and allowed Derek to try and gain them access to the amazing bed that was waiting for them. But again, the little light blinked red. 

“What the…”

Derek was interrupted by someone behind them clearing their throat. “I think you have the wrong room,” the woman said as she stepped forward and swiped a key card that let her enter the room instantly. 

“Uh…” Stiles and Derek looked at the room number and realised that they were actually on the wrong floor. 

Before they could apologise however, the woman had closed the door, leaving them to giggle to themselves as they made their way back towards the elevators. 

“Maybe we should wait until we’re actually in our room before we continue?” Stiles suggested with a grin. 

“We probably should, yeah,” Derek agreed as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and started placing soft kisses on the back and side of his neck. “Mister Hale.” 

Stiles grinned. “You’re really never going to get tired of that are you?” 

“Absolutely not… Rupert.” 

Stiles spun and shoved a finger in Derek’s face. “Hey, you promised not to make fun of my name.”

“I’m not,” Derek said kissing the finger still pointed at him. “I like it. It’s cute.” 

Stiles narrowed his eyes and took his finger back before turning back round. “Just don’t repeat it in front of anyone else. I don’t need people thinking they’re allowed to call me that now.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Derek nodded, planting a sloppy kiss on Stiles’ cheek before dragging him into the elevator before them. 

They were quiet the rest of the ride up, actually paying attention to where they were going this time and the number on the door of their room. 

Once inside – the door unlocking on the first swipe of the card – Stiles took Derek by the hand and led him over to the bed silently. He then reached up and began to gently loosen the tie around his neck before slipping it off of his neck. Derek let his jacket fall to the floor as Stiles swiftly began to unbutton his shirt. When he reached out to return the favour however, Stiles quickly slapped his hands away. 

“We have time,” he said softly. “All night in fact.” 

“So I don’t get to undress you?” Derek asked. 

“No,” Stiles said with a shake of his head as he pushed Derek’s shirt off his shoulders. “You can do that after.”

“After?” 

Stiles just gave him a smug smile before dropping to his knees. He stared up at Derek as he began to unbuckle his belt, noting out of the corner of his eyes how Derek clenched his hands by his side. 

“You’re allowed to touch me,” Stiles told him. “In fact, I insist.” 

Derek’s hands went to his head immediately, stroking strong fingers through his hair as Stiles pushed his pants and underwear down in one swift move. He let them pool at Derek’s ankles before he slowly trailed his fingers up the backs of Derek’s thighs while his tongue snaked down across his hip and underneath his belly button.

“God, Stiles,” Derek hissed, his dick twitching where it stood hard and proud in front of Stiles’ face. 

Smiling, Stiles dipped his chin and placed a gentle kiss to the head of Derek’s cock feeling more than smug when he felt Derek shudder under his hands. Slowly, he began to drag his tongue up and down his cock, getting it good and wet before finally opening wide and taking him deep into his mouth. 

Derek groaned loudly and gripped onto Stiles’ hair harder, urging him on. Stiles didn’t really need the encouragement, but didn’t stop Derek. It felt insanely hot to be wanted this much, to know that Derek needed him. 

He tried to go slow, to draw it out and make it last as long as possible. But Derek started to thrust gently into his mouth, while pulling him down and all bets were off after that. Stiles quickly pulled off to lick his fingers before getting back to business, but only this time he pulled apart Derek’s cheeks with one hand and traced his hole with the wet fingers of the other, making Derek moan. 

He’d only just begun to tease his opening with his fingertip before Derek was grunting and spilling down Stiles’ throat. Stiles gladly milked him dry and swallowed every last drop before Derek was pulling him up to his feet. 

“You’re fucking amazing,” Derek whispered as he leaned forward to capture his mouth in a deep, hot kiss. “I want you to fuck me.”

Stiles pulled back in surprise. “Seriously?”

Derek nodded. “I trust you.” 

Stiles didn’t need telling twice. Surging forward, he all but pounced on Derek, throwing him onto the bed before he crawled on top. Derek quickly kicked off his pants and underwear where he lay under Stiles, before reaching up to finally divest Stiles of his clothes all the while giggling his head off at Stiles’ enthusiasm. 

“Slow down,” Derek told him. “We’ve got all night. Like you said.”

Stiles pushed himself up so he could look down at Derek properly. “Seriously? You just asked me to fuck you and now you’re telling me to slow down? That’s really not possible right now.”

Derek let go of Stiles’ now undone bow tie and took Stiles’ face in his hands. “I’m not going to change my mind,” he said. “I can’t imagine spending our wedding night any other way than with you making love to me.” 

Stiles suddenly felt breathless. However, Derek pushed up and pulled him into a gentle kiss, grounding him again. 

“Shall we take your clothes off?” Derek asked. 

“Uh huh,” Stiles nodded, feeling extremely nervous all of a sudden. 

Derek hadn’t been with anyone in this way in so, so long and Stiles had never been with a guy this way. What if he royally fucked up? What if he made it horrible for him?

“Just do what I do,” Derek whispered as he pushed Stiles’ shirt off his shoulders. 

“Okay,” Stiles nodded, taking a breath to calm himself. “Okay, I can do that. Just uh…”

He slid off of Derek and stood at the edge of the bed to take off the rest of his clothes, happy to notice Derek taking the opportunity to get rid of his socks. Then he grabbed the lube and a condom from Derek’s bag on the floor and climbed back onto the bed, immediately planting his lips on top of Derek’s. 

“We don’t need this,” Derek said, taking the condom from him. 

Stiles studied him for a moment, but didn’t argue, instead just nodding and moving to lie between Derek’s thighs. As he reached down to gently fondle at Derek’s balls, knowing his cock would be too sensitive to touch for a little while longer. Derek let out a happy little moan at the touch, relaxing back into the bed and his eyes falling shut as he did so. Stiles took it for all the encouragement it was and leaned down to place soft kisses along his shoulder and down to his chest, smiling to himself when he looked down and saw that Derek was getting hard again. 

He brought his hand back up and quickly squeezed some lube onto his fingers before lowering them again and sliding down to Derek’s opening, tracing around the outside and making Derek’s breath hitch before he gently pushed in, tentatively moving slowly so as not to hurt him. 

Derek bent his knees to plant his feet firm on the bed, giving Stiles better access to slip in further. He took his time, watching Derek closely for cues to move things along a little further. However, about five minutes later and with only two fingers in, Derek opened his eyes and reached down to grab onto Stiles’ wrist. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” Stiles asked, trying to pull his hand away. “Did I hurt you?” 

“Shh, you’re doing good,” Derek said. “But I’m not going to break, you don’t have to go so slow.”

“But you haven’t…”

“I do have my own fingers, Stiles,” Derek smiled before letting go of Stiles and pushing up. “Come on, get on your back.” 

Stiles did as told and swapped places with Derek, lying back and sliding his hands up Derek’s thighs as he straddled Stiles hips. Derek then reached down and took Stiles hands, moved it between his legs, then let go so that Stiles would take over from there. 

Without hesitation, Stiles slipped a third finger into him, biting back his smile as Derek let out a happy groan and started to push down onto Stiles’ hand. As Stiles continued the momentum, Derek leaned forward and grabbed onto the lube. Stiles watched him closely as he covered his hand and then spread it over Stiles’ cock. 

Stiles gasped at the wet, tight feel of Derek’s hand around him and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming right there and then. Derek then raised himself up off Stiles’ hand and leaned forward, guiding Stiles’ cock to his entrance and slowly sunk down onto him. 

A whimper was all the sound Stiles was able to make as Derek engulfed him. Meanwhile, above him Derek’s eye lids fell shut, his head rolled back and a loud grunt of pleasure escaped his mouth as he seated himself firmly atop of Stiles. 

They held still for a moment, both of them breathing hard and Stiles gripping onto Derek’s hips as he tried to ground himself. 

“You okay?” Stiles asked, not wanting to move yet, just in case Derek wasn’t ready. 

Derek opened his eyes and looked down at him, a sly grin slowly appearing on his face as he bent forward to capture Stiles’ lips with his own. Stiles greedily pushed up to comply and groaned into Derek’s mouth when he felt him begin to move. They started off as slowly as they possibly could, Derek taking control and Stiles letting him as he fell back against the pillows and just watched. 

Derek was the most beautiful person he had ever known, even more so as he gave into the pleasure of the moment and looked more relaxed than Stiles had ever seen him. Continuing to hold on, Stiles reached forward and took hold of Derek’s bouncing cock, pumping him slowly and trying to make things better than they already were for him. 

With a gasp, Derek fell forward to grip on the headboard and started to drive himself back onto Stiles’ cock, moving so hard and fast that Stiles was pretty sure the entire hotel knew what they were up to. However, as Derek let out a low moan and hot spurts of cum started to hit Stiles’ chest, he really couldn’t bring himself to care and instead pushed up to capture Derek’s mouth once more as he came inside of him, unable to hold back any longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Stiles didn’t want to get out the car. He was happy in his and Derek’s little world of wedded bliss. Climbing out of the car and entering his Dad’s house was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Especially since the governor’s car was also in the drive way.

“They’re gonna kill us,” Stiles said as he undid his seatbelt. 

“Yeah,” Derek nodded. “Laura’s here,” he added pointing to her car next to his mother’s. “The look on her face alone will be worth it.” 

Stiles snorted in amusement and leaned over the gearshift to pull Derek into a deep kiss, interrupted by a sharp tap on the window. They both looked up to see the Sheriff staring back at them with an extremely unimpressed look on his face before he pointed to the house and walked away. 

“Okay, let’s do this,” Stiles said, finally climbing out of the car and waiting for Derek so they could at least walk to their deaths hand in hand. 

When they got inside, it was clear that it wasn’t just the Hale’s who had invited themselves over. Scott, Allison and Lydia were there also along with Scott’s mom, Jackson and Danny… which Stiles didn’t really understand, but figured Lydia had brought them along for moral support or something. 

“Where the Hell have you been?” the Sheriff asked as everyone else fell into silence. “Everyone’s been looking everywhere for you. Deborah’s even been using her contacts in the media to try and find you.”

“Yeah we pretty much didn’t leave our hotel,” Stiles said. 

“Hotel?” Laura asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Yes, hotel,” Derek bit back. 

“What hotel exactly?” Deborah asked. 

“Um… one in Vegas,” Stiles asked, rubbing at his tired eyes with what he belatedly realised was the hand with his wedding band on it when all the shocked gasps reached his ears. 

“Dude! You eloped?!” Scott asked, goofy smile on his face, which his Mom quickly knocked off with a swift tap to the back of the head.

Stiles reached out and took Derek’s hand. “We got sick of our wedding being planned for us, so we did it our way.”

“How could you be so selfish?” Laura asked. 

“Us selfish?” Derek snapped. “Are you shitting me? You were the one that decided to book a venue that we didn’t want for a day Stiles explicitly said was a no go, not to mention the tuxedos, the band, the flowers, the wedding rings! Really, we’re the selfish ones for wanting our wedding day to be something that we planned and enjoyed?” 

“Yes! Do you know how much money we’ve spent…”

“Neither of us asked you to spend that money,” Stiles interrupted. “And I believe more of it was Derek’s anyway.”

Laura looked about ready to argue again, but Lydia interrupted her. “What about the country club. Deborah won’t get her deposit back.”

“I can live with loosing a couple hundred dollars,” Deborah said. “So long as Derek and Stiles are happy and safe, I don’t mind.” 

Derek smiled at his mom before he and Stiles turned to the sheriff. “Well,” he said. “I would’ve at least liked to have walked my son down the aisle. But I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything less,” he told them with a smile. 

Stiles stepped forward and pulled his Dad into a hug, which sparked everyone else hugging it out too. Even Derek and Laura, although Stiles could tell this would be something that was just never let go of.

“So what kind of wedding did you have anyway?” Allison finally asked. 

“Yeah, Dude. Did you get married by Elvis?” Scott asked, making Jackson snort in amusement. 

“No, Man. Much better,” Stiles said as he went to his bag and pulled out the photograph that the Gotham City Chapel had printed for them. It was them sitting in the Bat Mobile, kissing and covered in little bat shaped confetti. “Batman!”


	11. Chapter 11

SIX MONTHS LATER

Easter, just like Thanksgiving and Christmas had been, was a large family dinner at the Hale house.

Stiles refused to have paid “help” so ended up doing most of the cooking along with Laura. Although they did manage to badger Peter enough that he finally caved and helped with the dessert – they’d promised him he could lick the bowl clean when they were finished.

Apparently the Hales never really celebrated Easter, but Stiles felt it was the perfect time to get everyone together as he had something very important to tell them all. Of course, he waited until they had all sat down and started eating before he spoke.

“So I got some acceptance letters through,” he said, making everyone freeze and look at him. Well, everyone but Derek who already knew what Stiles was going to say.

“And?” his Dad finally asked after being made to wait while Stiles took another bite of food.

“Oh, I got into Brown and Columbia,” he told them.

“That’s wonderful!” Deborah said while his Dad got up to clap him on the back.

“But I’m not going,” he added, trying his hardest not to laugh at their horrified faces.

“What do you mean you’re not going?” His Dad asked.

“Well I also got into Standford, UCLA, Berkeley and Davis. And I know they’re not Ivy League, but they’re good schools too.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Stiles!” Laura shouted. “Will you just hurry up and tell us what school you’re going to?”

Stiles grinned. “I chose Davis.”

Again a round of congratulations went around the table and his Dad pulled him into a hug. Stiles himself was relieved that no one was making a big deal about the fact that he was declining his entry to Columbia and instead staying in state.

“You gonna look for an apartment in Sacramento?” the sheriff asked.

Stiles started to nod but was stopped as Derek spoke. “Uh no, not unless Stiles is going to have a problem with commuting.”

Stiles whipped his head round to stare at him. “You want me to commute from here to Davis? Are you insane?”

“Not here,” Derek said before dumping a key in front of Stiles’ plate. “Our house.”

Stiles stared down at the key and the little surfboard key ring attached to it. “We have a house?”

“Yeah, you know that inheritance I was due to get?”

“You bought a house with it?”

“No, this is it.”

Stiles frowned and picked up the key. “Your Dad left you a house?”

“Yup.”

“I got the yacht,” Laura interjected.

Stiles glanced up at her having momentarily forgot the rest of them were there, before turning back to Derek. “Um, okay… so where is this house?”

Derek grinned and leaned in to kiss him. “Finish your dinner. I’ll take you there when we’re done.”

“I’m not sure I like all this sudden secrecy,” Stiles told him with narrowed eyes, ignoring the sniggers of amusement from the others. “But fine,” he added turning back to the others. “Oh and I’m going to major in History. I decided I want to be a teacher.”

Stiles didn’t need to look at Derek to know he was smiling so instead concentrated on the relieved look his father was sporting.

“Not a cop then?” the sheriff asked.

Stiles shook his head. “Nah. I don’t really think that would be the best use of my talents.”

“You’re going to be a great teacher,” Derek told him, squeezing his knee gently before they all turned back to their meal.

As soon as Stiles had taken the last bite of his dessert he pushed himself up from the table. “I’m ready to see the house now,” he told the room at large.

Derek snorted and took one more mouthful of his own dessert before standing too. “Go wait in the car and I’ll be out in a minute.”

Again, Stiles narrowed his eyes suspiciously but did as he was told, hastily waving goodbye to everyone as he did so. Thankfully they were all used to his eccentricities by now and just waved back.

In the past six months he had grown very close to the Hales, and not just in name only. A week after they eloped and it had been all over the news, Kate Argent had popped up again, stating that she had a video of Derek promising all of his inheritance to her. The video didn’t exist, she just wanted the Governor to pay her off. Of course, that didn’t happen as the Hale lawyers demanded a copy of the video before they would even consider talking to her in regards to a settlement. The video never appeared and Kate Argent went back to doing whatever it was evil witches did. But in the three days in which all of this happened, the Hales had been very impressed by the way in which Stiles vehemently defended Derek and was ready to join Laura and Peter when they threatened to go shoot her in the knees. He even offered to let them “borrow” his father’s gun.

Of course, a lot of people in school gave him shit for marrying the town weirdo, a lot of them saying more than unsavoury things about Derek and what he liked to do in bed. But Stiles just ignored them, doing as Derek asked and instead made sure that everyone knew that he was no longer a Stilinski but a Hale, even going so far as to make the coach get him a new lacrosse uniform and pointedly telling Harris that his name was Hale when he tried to belittle Stiles in class, using his surname to address him.

And of course, the fact that Derek’s family stuck so closely to him and supported Stiles in his decisions too helped Stiles adapt to having them in his life. And he was thankful that they were there as now that he was definitely going to be leaving Beacon Hills, he knew that they would keep a close eye on his Dad for him.

Although Lydia was going to be staying in Beacon Hills now instead of going to college so she too could keep an eye on the sheriff. When Stiles had suggested she let Jackson get her pregnant, she’d actually thought it was a good idea. Naturally, the wedding between her and Danny had been called off, which they were all over the moon about. But her parents had disowned her and left her with nowhere to go but to Jackson’s house.

His parents were too afraid of losing Jackson to turn her away. They’d even given her and Jackson a loan so that they could by their own house and supported Jackson’s decision to not go to college either but to stay in Beacon Hills and support his family. Apparently he was planning on joining the sheriff’s department in lieu of becoming a lawyer and enforcing the law that way. Lydia meanwhile had decided to become a stay at home Mom and be the best housewife in all of America, which Stiles had no doubt she would be.

As he sat and waited for Derek to join him in the car, Stiles couldn't help but smile at how much his life had changed in a year. He was actually going to college, was married to the most amazing man to walk the earth and would become an uncle in a few months' time. 

"What are you so happy about?" Derek asked as he finally slid into the driver's seat, tossing a large duffel into the back seat. 

"Nothing. Everything. You," Stiles said with a grin, earning himself a quick kiss before Derek turned back to the wheel and started the engine. "So, how far away is our new home anyway? 

"A couple of hours from here. About ninety minutes from Davis."

"Cool. You gonna tell me anything more about it?"

"Hmmm, well I can tell you that I helped build it. Well, some of it. My Dad had actual construction workers actually build it, but there were a few things he wanted to do himself and I helped," Derek explained. "It's not too big, just two bedrooms and open plan down stairs. But there's an office you can use for studying and a garage I can use for my woodwork. And we can always build an extension later if we need it."

Stiles stared at Derek contemplatively. This was probably something he'd thought about a lot since his father died and he knew he'd be given the house, but probably even more so since he and Stiles first met. 

Sparing him a small smile, Stiles reached out and took hold of Derek's hand. "I can't wait to see it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time they pulled up outside the house, the sun was already starting to set. Stiles however was far too distracted by the impressive white brick house in front of him, standing on the edge of what looked like the most beautiful part of coastline in all of California. 

"A beach house?" Stiles asked in somewhat shock. "We're gonna live on the beach?"

Derek grimaced. "You don't like it?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Stiles shouted before jumping on Derek, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. "It's perfect."

Derek's frown turned into a beaming grin before Stiles leaned in and kissed him as hard as he could. Derek's hands gripped his ass tight as he kissed back with just as much passion. When they finally broke apart, panting and out of breath, Derek let their foreheads rest together and his eyes fell closed. Stiles watched him closely, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore and honestly couldn't imagine his life being any more perfect. 

"Come on," he finally said as he lowered himself to the ground, "show me the rest of it."

Taking him by the hand, Derek led him round to the front of the house and up onto a large decking area - probably the part Derek helped build - and in through the sliding doors that looked directly onto the beach and setting sun. Everything inside was covered in dust sheets, but that didn't take away the grandness of it all. 

Yes the living room, dining area and kitchen were all open plan, but with the high ceilings and large windows it worked really well. They'd probably need to repaint the walls soon and replace a couple of the broken floor tiles, but it was otherwise in very good condition.

After Derek pointed out all the important features and small office that overlooked the beach, he led them both towards the large helix designed staircase - most likely also made by Derek and his father - so that they could make their way up to the bedrooms. 

The "guest" bedroom was currently empty and looked out onto the driveway where the camaro sat in the dwindling sunlight, but it was definitely big enough to fit twin beds in, which Stiles assumed Derek and Laura had previously. 

"We can put a double in here until we need to change it," Derek said, being not so subtle about their plans to start a family when Stiles finished college. 

"Sounds good," Stiles nodded, sharing a small smile with him. "Now, how about you show me our room?"

"If you insist," Derek said with a nod before making his way out into the hallway and through the opposite door. 

Stiles quickly followed but stopped short as soon as he entered, unable to take his eyes off of Derek who had laid himself out in the most exquisite, hand carved, oak bed. He knew his mouth was hanging open in shock, but he really couldn't care as it was the only suitable reaction to the site before him. 

"I know it's a bit late, but I wanted to give you something special as a wedding gift, something no one else has," Derek said, which explained the massive white bow attached to the headboard.

"You made this?" Stiles asked, ignoring his squeaky voice.

Derek nodded. "Put the finishing touches to it last week."

Stiles couldn't stop himself and all but ran onto the bed, bouncing as he landed next to Derek before he clambered on top of him. “You’re amazing, you know that right?” 

Derek blushed and smiled up at him. “I wouldn’t say amazing...”

“No. You are. And my word is law so there,” Stiles told him before leaning in for a kiss. Derek’s arms immediately came up to wrap around him, pulling him closer as Stiles deepened the kiss. “Hey,” Stiles whispered as he pulled apart for a second and rubbed his nose along Derek’s jaw. “How about we break in this bad boy?” 

Derek groaned, his hips pushing up against Stiles’ for a second before he gently pushed at his shoulders. “Not yet.”

“Not yet?” Stiles asked in shock. “What? Why not yet?” 

Derek smiled and climbed off the bed. “Come on. I want to show you something else,” he said, taking Stiles’ hand and pulling him back down the stairs. When they got to the doors leading to the decking, Derek pushed them open and made sure Stiles had stepped through before he let go of his hand. “Go find us a good spot. I’ll be down in a second.”

Stiles turned towards the beach where Derek had nodded his head at and frowned. “I’m not having sex on the beach,” he called after him. “That shit gets everywhere.” 

“Just do it Stiles!” Derek called from the depths of the house. 

Mumbling to himself about cryptic and bossy husbands, Stiles did as instructed and made his way down the stairs of the decking and onto the beach. The sun was now hanging low in the sky as it made it’s way towards the horizon, lighting the beach and a bright orange glow. Sitting himself down on the sand, Stiles couldn’t help but notice just how peaceful it was with the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and absolute lack of any other noise. Not a car, or neighbours or any animals. Just the water. Not even the Hale house up in the woods was this quiet. 

“Okay?” Derek asked as he sat down next to him. 

“Yeah, just enjoying the view,” Stiles told him, turning to see Derek holding a glass of champagne in each hand, the bottle standing tall in the sand next to him. Stiles couldn’t stop his eyebrows from shooting up in surprise. “What’s this?” 

“I’d thought we’d celebrate,” Derek said.

“Celebrate what exactly?” Stiles asked as he accepted his glass from Derek with a smile. 

“It’s been eight months exactly since our first date,” Derek explained. “And as disastrous as it was, it was the start of the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You turned my world upside down, Stiles and I am the happiest man alive because of it. So yes, I want to celebrate.”

Stiles felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. “I am so in love with you.”

Derek’s small smile burst into a full out grin before he pulled Stiles into a quick, soft kiss. “I’m glad you said that,” he said. 

“Yeah?” Stiles asked with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Yeah, ‘cause then if you hadn’t I would feel like an idiot when I gave you this.”

Stiles watched as Derek reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small velvet pouch and handed it over to him. Curiously, Stiles pulled it open with his teeth and shook the contents out onto his palm. “Is this an engagement ring?” he asked in astonishment, holding the thick gold ring up to his eyes. 

“Not quite,” Derek smiled. “It’s my senior class ring.”

Suddenly, everything clicked and Stiles grinned. “You want to go steady with me?”

Derek’s blush was barely visible in the dimming light, but the fact that it was there was enough to have Stiles throwing himself at Derek. 

“Is that a yes?” Derek laughed, somehow managing to hold them both up and stop them from spilling their drinks. 

“Of course it is, you big dope!” Stiles tells him before kissing him once more and pushing until Derek takes the hint and lays down in the sand with Stiles on top of him. 

Champagne forgotten, things quickly become heated between the two of them, hips moving to grind against each other while hands pushed and explored each other’s bodies. 

“Hey,” Derek said as Stiles’ hand when for his belt buckle, “thought you didn’t want to have sex on the beach?” 

“Hmmm, well I could be persuaded.”

“Or we could go break in the bed?” 

Stiles smiled. “I like the way you think, Mr Hale.”

“Why thank you, Mr Hale,” Derek replied with a smile of his own.

“I love it when you call me that,” Stiles said as he climbed off of Derek and helped him up. “Now, he said as he handed Derek his champagne glass and slipped the ring onto his finger. “Race ya!”

Stiles laughed to himself as he heard Derek splutter before he quickly chased after him. 

He may not have planned to have gotten married to someone he hardly knew, or move with them to a town far away from his father before he even graduated high school. But as Derek caught him at the bottom of the stairs, strong arms wrapping around his body and pulling him back against a hard chest, he couldn’t imagine being happy with anyone else. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update! Really, this chapter was almost finished MONTHS ago but then my life got crazy and I've just not been able to finish it off until now. So thank you for your patience and again I apologise profusely for the wait. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! Hope you all enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully update at least once a week if not more. 
> 
> My tumblr can be found here - [always-addicted](http://always-addicted.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
